Some Keys Should remain Lost
by Treemist1022
Summary: Five months after the events of SRSS, The aliens come back with a new mission for the zoosters, and this time danger takes them back to Eeeeeeyuppppppa, where they battle Eeepas long dead, and come face to face with the very person who made Gloo the way she is. (Sequel to: Some Riddles Shouldn't be Solved. Must read before reading this) (Rating for some dark themes and death)
1. Prologue

**One, two, three...WELCOME READERS, *clears throat* sorry, that was loud. Anyways, guess what readers, this is the sequel! Sequel to what you might ask? Well to SRSS of course, I hope you're all excited, because I am, I love this story! Oh and guess what, it's out EARLY! That's right folks, I wasn't gonna start the story until tomorrow, you're welcome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Penguins of Madagascar, however I do own this story, Eeeeeeeyupppa, the Eeepas, the plot, and all OCs in the story. - this is here for the entire story, so I don't have it on every chapter, alrighty then, let's get to the story.**

It was the night of a rare full moons, which meant that every single moon that rotates around the planet were all at their fullest, and brightest, it was absolutely beautiful and only happened every five hundred years, most certainly not a sight one would want to miss.

However, for one certain creature, the full moons of were little concern, this creature was tasked with an even greater task, one she would not soon abandon.

In the midst of the purple and green jungle, a scaly paw pushed some rather large leaves out of the way for her to take a step forward, and out from the bushes came a certain creature, this creature was fox like, yet held a certain lemur composure, yet she also seemed to be part reptile. Her body was covered in bright red fur, other than her wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, and spot covering her right eye, which was covered in green scales. Unlike most of her species, she did not have large butterfly wings sprouting out of her back, but instead just patches of scales covering the area where the wings would have been.

Her ears were also different from that of her species, as they fell down into her face instead of standing upright like they should, she had scaly green antennas that flopped up on her head, and her eyes were a dark green, her name was Devajra and she was an Eeepa hybrid, the first hybrid ever to be exact.

Devajra looked around and pouted in frustration, Wavewé seemed so sure this is where the hidden paradise was, yet the poor girl saw nothing but the natural purple trees, blue flowers, and other green plant life. She sighed and sat down, letting her head bang against the orange bark.

"It is just not fair, I haff worked hard to find zis hidden paradise, I haff spent ze last two years alone, wandering ze forest which does not even have ze paradise in it! I am beginning to think Wavewé made za entire thing up!"

The girl sniffed and curled up into a ball, hugging her scaly knees, she was an alchemist, not an explorer, if only she had never left her tribe, none of this would have ever happened. She looked down and felt a single tear roll down her cheek and land on the cold hard purple ground.

Suddenly the trees in front of her started moving aside, Devajra got back up and looked at the moving trees. "Curious..." She said softly and took a step forward, only for them to move further apart, a sudden bright light struck her from behind the trees and Devajra was temporarily blinded.

Once she got her eyesight back, she peered past the trees and gasped in amazement at the beautiful scene before her, there was a waterfall with water as white as snow, and wonderful lush plant life everywhere, along with incredible pink moss covering the walls and silver rocks. She had done it, she had found the hidden paradise.

Devajra walked in and looked around in amazement, all sadness instantly forgotten, she carefully put her paw in the waterfall and felt the water hit her gently, she giggled and continued walking around the paradise, only for her to spot a small glimmer of pink from behind the waterfall.

Curiosity got the better of her and she forced herself past the waterfall, and as soon as she made it past, she gasped. There was an old pink door standing beside her. Devajra placed her paw on the door and took a step back as it opened up before her. She looked at it and walked in.

She walked down the long pink staircase in amazement, tracing her paw on all the strange markings and finally the staircase came to a stop. Devajra entered this small strange cave and instantly her eyes landed on the glowing green ball that stood in the middle of the entire cave.

Suddenly the ball came to life and started spinning out of control, and in an instance the light was gone and was replaced by a tall green Eeepa, Devajra backed up in surprise and took a step forward the creature, it was green.

The creature seemed to be gaining his energy, and as soon as he was done, he turned and smiled at Devajra, flashing her a charming smile. "Greetings Devajra, I haff been waiting for you."

**Alright, there's the prologue, I think it's my longest prologue yet, I'll have the first chapter out soon, I promise. Alright, as always please review, see yah later, bye readers! **


	2. Crash Landing

**Well. Hello everyone, I have the next chapter of SKSL for you, I would have gotten it out sooner if I had not been sick, and not the fun "get to stay at home" sick either, I had the stomach flu sick, where you could do nothing but ralph and be in pain. (Ralph is a term for vomit, for those that don't know.) Anyways, enough ranting about my horrible virus I've had the last couple of days, let's get to the chapter! **

Private looked down at the small brown box in his flippers, just inside that very box was a pink tablet, as old as King Wavewé himself, who had been the king of the planet Eeeeeeeyuppppa long ago. He had been entrusted with it by his dear friend: Gloo, an alien the Penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene had met over five months ago during their journey to space.

He remembered that trip well, it had started out as a simple mission to save an extraterrestrial life form, but it had turned into something much bigger than that when they accidentally got themselves involved in a world war, Private had seen things he had never wished to see during that time, there had been more death then he could have thought he would ever see, and he had been there to see his friend turn into something he could barely explain, he preferred not to think of that too much.

Right then the young penguin heard someone climb down into the HQ, and he quickly looked up from his little box to see his skipper: Skipper, waddling towards him. "Hello Skippah." He said as the flat headed penguin approached.

Skipper looked at him. "Private, it was your idea to get everyone together once a month and go stargazing, so don't think you're missing out on it soldier-if I have to spend another minute with Ringtail explaining how _he_ single handedly saved Eeeeeeyuppppa one more time I'm gon-is that the box Gloo gave you?" He asked as he spotted the little box Private was holding.

Private looked down at the box and then back up at Skipper before nodded. "Yes sir, it reminds me of her-" He seemed to realize what he said and quickly fixed it. "I mean them." He said, looking down.

Skipper nodded in understanding. "You miss them, don't you Private?" He asked and Private nodded. "Well don't worry soldier, I'm sure they'll visit sometime." He said, trying to comfort his soldier. (He wasn't very good at it.)

Private looked back up at Skipper. "It's been five months, Skippah, why haven't they visited yet? D-do you think they will at all?" He asked, his eyes big as he thought about never seeing his Eeepian friends again, they had been through so much together, he really didn't want to never see them again.

Skipper could tell that Private missed them, and that he needed some cheering up. He looked at the penguin. "Would Gloo want you moping around soldier? No, now come on let's get up top before Rico eats all the fish." He said and Private agreed.

The two Penguins climbed back out of the HQ and sat down next to Kowalski, and Rico. While the lemurs sat just across from them, and Marlene sat on the other side of Rico.

As soon as the Zoosters had gotten back to Earth, Private had suggested that once a month from the day they first left Earth, that they all get together and look at the stars, as a reminder that they had been up there. They would stargaze for about an hour before going their separate ways once again, the stargazing was kind of a reminder for them of all the things they had gone through together over the past five months.

Private sat down next to Skipper and the fishbowl, which had been emptied thanks to Rico, and looked up at the night sky, they couldn't actually see many stars from where they were, considering New York City didn't have the cleanest air, but a few stars could still be seen amongst the black night sky.

He focused his gaze on one certain small star, that didn't look very exciting, but Private wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, and as he looked at that one star, he allowed himself to drift off, thinking back to their space adventure, slowly tuning Julien's chattering out.

While Private was dozing off, Kowalski had brought out his telescope, much to Skipper's displeasure.

"Kowalski, can't you leave all your scientific mumbo jumbo alone for one night and relax soldier?" Skipper asked/lectured as the tall penguin set everything up.

Kowalski shook his head. "Sorry Skipper, but I'm afraid not, you see, there is a comet passing by Earth's atmosphere tonight, and this is the only chance I have of spotting it." He explained and peered into his telescope to try and spot it.

Skipper shook his head. "Sit, relax soldier, that's an order." He stated and Kowalski muttered something before moving his telescope out of the way and 'relaxing' as Skipper had ordered.

Just then, a small 'star' started to get brighter and brighter, or closer and closer, it depends on how you look at it.

Marlene looked at it in amazement. "Woah, hey Kowalski is that your comet?" She asked and Kowalski shook his head.

"No, I don't know what that is, guessing by size and speed, I would say asteroid...which is getting closer and closer by the second! Skipper, it's coming right at us!" Kowalski said, starting to panic.

Skipper slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself soldier!" He ordered and looked up at the quickly growing bright light, heading right at them. "Walski, I need options." He said slowly.

Kowalski nodded and pulled his clipboard out from behind his back, lifting a page and going over the options. Once he was finished he looked at Skipper and opened his beak to speak, only to be stopped by King Julien.

"Ahh! It is coming right at us, I cannot die yet! Here Sky-spirits, take da Smartybooty penguin instead!" Julien said and pushed Kowalski towards the big glowing light.

Kowalski breathed out and glared slightly.

Now that the bright light was getting closer, they could get a slightly better look at it, and from what they could see, it was star shaped, on fire and spiraling right at them.

Skipper looked around at everyone. "Everyone get down!" He ordered and they did as they were told as the 'star' passed right above their heads and crashed in Central Park, right outside the zoo.

**KEYS**

The eight zoosters made their way towards the thing that crashed, and once they got close enough they saw that it looked like a small silver spaceship, it had a very similar design to the Evae Kuppa, the spaceship where they had first met their alien friends.

And as they reached the park, they could hear voices arguing as they put out the fire with a strange green goop.

"I told you to not let Rover pilot my ships."

"I thought ze Evae Kuppa was your ship, zis is not za Evae Kuppa."

"It is still my ship!"

"Can you two be being quiet? We haff to put dis fire out! If Rover could pilot better, maybe dere would not be a fire, but let's not point antennas just yet...we save zat for later."

"Hey, I wouldn't haff crashed if Gloo wasn't distracting me!"

Gasp.

"D-distracting you?! I was only showing you my new abilities!"

"Yeah, vibratin, and glowin paws-dats real impressive."

"It is more impressive than putting together machines."

The Zoosters glanced at each other, instantly knowing exactly who and what had crash landed in Central Park, and though they were all excited to see their alien friends, one zoo animal in particular seemed to light up more than the others.

Private took a step forward the aliens and accidentally stepped on a twig, making a snapping noise, instantly all arguing ceased, and the four Eeepas turned around, their fur bristling up in hopes of making them look bigger and more threatening, but all that ended when they saw who they had run into.

Gloo smiled as she spotted the zoosters and dropped her green goop canon in excitement, she began to run over to them, but tripped over the goop canon which she had dropped right in front of her feet, and this lead to her rolling over to her friends and accidentally knocking Private over.

The two ended up in a situation where Gloo was trying to get her tail unstuck from under a rock, while her face was very close to Private's.

Private still felt a little uncomfortable in this situation, as it was eerily similar to the one they had been in when they first visited Rover's shop, and amongst all the thoughts in his head, he could only come up with two words to say: "Hello Gloo"

**Alrighty, there's chapter one, I'll get the next two chapters out tomorrow, anyways, hope you liked it, please review, bye readers! Alright, now I gotta go clean my room...**


	3. Toast VS the Eeepas

**Next chapter, woo-hoo! Okay, before we get started, I just want to clarify why I haven't updated CnC recently, and well the reason for that is because I am in a rut, I cannot think of anything to keep the chapter I am on moving, but don't worry your pretty little heads, I'll have the CnC chapter out tomorrow, along with back to back daily updates for CnC up until I don't know: April 22(Earth Day) so there's something to look forward too! Anyways, now onto the chapter! Hazah! (I don't know why I just said that) **

Gloo seemed to forget about her stuck tail and smiled at the penguin in front of her. "Private! It is most splendid to see you again!" She said and thrust her arms around him in a big hug while everyone else watched.

Kowalski leaned over to Skipper. "When did she learn how to get his name right?" He asked and Skipper shrugged.

Right then, the other three Eeepas walked over, the most recognizable one was Rover the hybrid, who seemed a little bit taller than last time, he seemed a little annoyed at the hug Gloo was giving Private, but he ignored it well as he walked over to the Zoosters, his yellow feathers on his ears, wrists, ankles and antennas had grown longer giving a(if possible) scruffier look, the yellow stood out from the blue fur that covered the rest of his body, but the most distracting thing was definitely his large bird like yellow wings.

Standing next to Rover was a tall dark blue Eeepa, that the Zoosters recognized as Juinji, it might not be possible for him to look cooler than he did right then, the part cyborg was really looking good on him, he was wearing this robotic silver armor on his chest, and down his shoulders, to cover up his old wound, making him really fit the part of half robot.

However the Eeepa that followed the two boys was a complete stranger to the zoo animals, she was a petite snowy white Eeepa with gray tipped fur, giving it a cute foggy look to it, almost like a ghost, her eyes were almost crystal blue, and she seemed to be rather delicate, the only thing that really stood out were the pitch black tips on her low hanging ears that fluttered around in almost every direction, they didn't seem to ever stop.

Juinji stopped walking in front of the Zoosters. "Greetings koupas, it is pleasure to see you again." He said and took notice of the fact that Gloo still had Private in a warm embrace, he cleared his throat and the small pink Eeepa jumped to her feet to stand next to Juinji.

Gloo overall didn't look that different, she still was short, and had the soft pink fur she had always had, of course now it was a bit brighter and bolder, giving her a more definite pink look. She still had her white paws, tail tip, and ear tips, but they had a faint pink trim to them, making it look like they glowed pink. Her eyes were still the same dark curious blue they had always been, her pink butterfly wings were a little larger, and her antennas had grown long enough to fall into her face. But other than that, she was the same old Gloo.

Skipper looked at the four Eeepas, nodding slowly. "Commander Juinji, it looks like cyborg is working well for you." He commented and Juinji gave a half smile.

"You get used to it over time, it...it was certainly a change." Juinji said, looking down at his armor and for a second you could see despair in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "I apologize about de uh, crash landing...Rover piloted de Druff Vignahar." He explained gesturing to the small star shaped ship behind them.

Gloo smiled at the Zoosters. "Rover is not good at piloting." She said happily and seemed ready to bounce with happiness. "It has been so long since I last seen you! How long has it been?" She asked, trying to remember how long it had been for them.

Private, who had just stood up from getting tackled by Gloo, brushed some dust of his feathers. "Five months." He replied and Gloo looked confused.

The other girl raised a pale blue eye at the zoo animals. "Months? What are months?" She asked the question all the other Eeepas had been thinking.

Kowalski stepped forward, eager to explain what months were to aliens. "A space of time in between each moon cycle, usually containing at least thirty days in each month." He stated and was about to bring out his whiteboard but Skipper stopped him.

"Yeah, months." Skipper said, stopping Kowalski before he really got going.

The four aliens nodded in understanding, as it dawned on them how long it had really been.

Rover folded his arms and gave a slight chuckle. "Guess yah forget bout planetary time when yer in space, I had no idea it was dat long." He said and Juinji and Gloo nodded.

Skipper looked at them. "So, you guys finally decided to pay us a visit?" He asked and the four aliens exchanged looks, it was silent for a minute before Gloo took a step forward.

"Actually Skeeepur, we are not just here for visit."

**KEYS**

It was early the next morning when they decided to discuss the matter of why the Eeepas had visited them, they had waited for morning because it was rather late when the Eeepas had arrived the night before, and it would have been better to discuss everything when everyone wasn't tired.

Gloo and Juinji were inside the penguin HQ, waiting for the Penguins to finish up recon, Rover and the new Eeepa had gone over to visit the lemurs, the zoo was closed today so they wouldn't have to worry about any humans wandering around. Which considering Gloo was still the only one that knew what the humans were, was a good thing.

The two Eeepas hid behind the table, watching the strange device in front of them, they had never seen anything like it before.

Juinji tilted his head at it. "Gloo, what do you think it is?" He asked, looking at it cautiously.

Gloo looked at it, she honestly didn't have a clue as to what it was, but it wasn't like she was about to admit that. "It...is...an Eeeearthly weapon?" She suggested, trying to sound convincing.

Lucky for her, Juinji totally bought it. "An Earthy weapon? How strange, I wonder what it does." He said quietly and the two stared at the machine again, there was silence as the two looked at it until...

Pop!

Suddenly brown toasty...something popped out of the device and the two Eeepas both screamed in fear, Juinji jumped three feet back, while Gloo vibrated and flew all the way up to the ceiling, pressing herself against it, staring at the device like it was a monster.

Just then, the Penguins waddled into the HQ, giving the Eeepas weird looks as they saw how terrified they looked.

Skipper raised an eye at them. "Does somebody want to tell me what the Sam Hill is going on?" He asked as Rico spotted the toast and grinned, waddling over. He licked his beak and picked it up, about to put it in his mouth when both Eeepas screamed:

"Don't eat that!" And Gloo's antennas lit up, shooting a bright pink light at the cooked bread and incinerating it in Rico's flippers.

Rico looked at the ash in his flippers and frowned. "Ey! 'At my 'oast!" He complained, glaring at the two Eeepas as they slowly calmed down and stood a few feet away from the Penguins, looking at the toaster suspiciously.

Juinji looked far more embarrassed than Gloo did, and cleared his throat in hopes of taking the subject off their recent behavior. "My apologies Skeeepur, Gloo and I might haff overreacted over de uh...Oast." He said, copying what Rico called it.

Skipper glanced from Juinji to Gloo. He was about to speak when Kowalski interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Skipper, I don't mean to interrupt, but did you see what Gloo did? She incinerated Rico's toast!" Kowalski said and turned to Gloo, looking completely amazed. "How did you do that?" He asked.

Gloo shrugged. "Side affects of becoming za Waluna, I haff found dat now I am not only short and pink, but I also vibrate, shoot stuff from my paws and antennas, and sometimes grow another tail." She explained simply.

Kowalski looked at her in wonder. "Fascinating...perhaps we could do a few tests?" He asked and was instantly shot down by both Juinji and Private.

"No!" They both said quickly, and Juinji glared at him slightly.

"Dere will be no testing on Gloo." He stated and folded his arms stubbornly.

Gloo looked down and huffed slightly. "Testing might be fun..." She muttered, not that anyone heard.

Skipper looked at the two Eeepas. "Right, now, why did you choose to visit?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention as they looked at Juinji and Gloo.

After a pause of silence, Gloo finally spoke, she looked up, first looking at Skipper, but her gaze quickly landed on Private. "We need the key."

**There you go, the next chapter, I hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it...especially the toaster scene. Anyways, I'll update soon, please review, bye readers! Now, to sleep or no? **


	4. Sorry That's Classified

**I am very tired, I really should have gotten sleep last night instead of watching Penguins of Madagascar (I regret nothing!) Anyways, besides the fact I need to go to sleep earlier, I don't have much to say, other than: Enjoy the chapter. **

Skipper folded his flippers and raised an eye at the Eeepas. "Key, what key?" He asked, obviously confused as to what Gloo was talking about, while Skipper looked confused, so did Kowalski and Rico, however Private seemed to know what she was talking about.

"The key in the box Skippah." Private answered and Skipper gave Private a look, wondering what he was talking about.

Gloo figured she should probably explain a little further and gave a small smile. "Za pink tablet was not de only thing in da box, there was also a pink wooden key." She explained to Skipper before turning to Private, looking sorry. "I apologize Private, I know I gave you ze box, and ze key, but we need it." She explained, avoiding eye contact.

Skipper looked from Juinji to Gloo. "And why do you need this key now?" He asked and Gloo looked down, unwilling to answer that question.

Juinji sighed and folded his arms, looked down at the flat headed penguin. "I truly am sorry, but dat is classified, we are under very strict orders to not tell anyone de reason for needing de key." He explained, he seemed rather irritated that it was classified.

Skipper raised an eye at Juinji. "Classified, aren't you the commander? Who's giving you orders?" He asked and Juinji made a face, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Gloo decided to take over from there. "Due to his injury, Juinji got...fired, he still has de Evae Kuppa, but it is...no longer his." She explained and flinched slightly, as her blue friend bristled.

"Dey took my ship from me, and den dey took my rank, all because I got injured in de line of duty and had to haff Rover fix me by making me part cyborg!" He vented, his fur bristling up as Gloo gently patted his arm.

"Calm down Juinji." Gloo said and he grudgingly agreed and let his fur flatten back down as he took a breath to calm himself.

Private looked at the two Eeepas. "Um, who are they? I thought Daleelalah was now Queen of the Eeepas." He said and gasped. "Daleelalah didn't do this did she?" He asked in shock.

Gloo shook her head. "No, Daleelalah tried to stop zem from doing it." She said and the four Penguins looked at the pink Eeepa in confusion. "Though the Eeepas are now free of Sealin and his humanoids, we as a people are weak and needed some help to rebuild our kind." She stated and glanced up at Juinji.

He got the message and took it from there. "For many, many years de Eeepas were a self reliant force not to be messed wiff, we were strong and well heard of, only rivaled by de Galactic Republic. Which took in numerous worlds and took care of dem, but when Sealin took over, we Eeepas were to weak to survive all on our own." He said, clearly not liking a single word he said.

Gloo sighed and finished explained. "Daleelalah was forced to make a hard choice, which led to za Eeepas joining under de Galactic Republic, as they gave us a small continent on a Galactic Republic enforced world, and took over our military, we all must take orders from dem now, and zey haff ordered us to keep dis mission classified." She stated folding her arms.

**KEYS**

Meanwhile, over at the lemur habitat, Rover was explaining a bit of what happened to them once the zoo animals left.

"Once everything calmed down, Gloo was visited by some high place Galactic Republic people, I'm not really sure who dey were, but dey talked to Gloo for quite awhile, 'pparently dey gave her some sorta mission of sorts, said she could pick up ta two of her team, but dey would provide the last member, Gloo accepted as long as it was an Eeepa, not a humanoid. So naturally Gloo picked me and Juinji, da Republic picked Shàshoni, the new girl."

King Julien, Marlene, and Maurice looked past Rover to see Shàshoni, the petite white Eeepa who looked quite bored as she watched Mort show her some earthly items, that were really just a toothbrush, nuts, fruit, and some gum he found stuck under a bench.

"Eh, she is not looking too friendly." Julien said as they turned their attention back to Rover.

Rover rolled his eyes and nodded. "Believe me, she ain't the friendliest out dere, not ta mention she doesn't like Gloo, keeps tryin ta take command." He said with plain disgust.

Marlene tilted her head. "I thought Juinji was the commander." She said, looking confused.

Rover shook his head. "Haven't ya been listenin? Xeepander got fired, wiffout Gloo, he wouldn't haff been allowed ta come, no Gloo's in change, in fact ever since Gloo became da Waluna, her popularity has been soarin." He said and made a face, folding his arms. "She even has fanboys." He grumbled, sounding anything but happy about it.

Maurice nodded in understanding. "So, why'd you come here?" He asked curiously.

Rover scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, that's classified." He said in an apology.

Right then, Shàshoni fluttered over, clearly trying to get away from Mort, who followed after her holding a mango in his paws as he explained very loudly what it was. "And this is a mango!" Mort said and took a bite out of it. "Mmmmm, it's yummy!"

Shàshoni gave a look that said it all and looked at Rover. "I hope you were not spilling any classified information to these...lovely Earthlings." She said clearly disgusted by all the lemurs and the otter.

Rover glared at her. "Pipe down Shà, I didn't tell em anything," He said, folding his arms and staring stubbornly at the girl.

The ghostly colored girl gave a half fake laugh. "Haha, you are to call me Shàshoni, nothing more, nothing less, Glooandrania might be in charge, but I still out rank you mechanic." She said with pure disdain.

Rover grunted in response. "Fine, Shàshoni, I am goin ta go find Gloo and Juinji, see if dey need any help getting the you know what, meanwhile why don't you go wait at the Druff Vignahar?" He suggested and the lemurs, plus Marlene could see these two really didn't like each other.

Shàshoni glared angrily before walking away. "Hmmph."

Rover watched her go and rolled his eyes. "Galactic Republic sure knows how ta pick em." He said sarcastically and turned back to the Zoosters. "It was real nice seein ya guys 'gain, but I really should go help Gloo, maybe we can talk some more before we leave." He said before walking off, leaving the animals at the habitat.

King Julien made a face. "They are to be going on another crazy adventure! I am thinking I want to go with them, and save another world by myself again." He said and Maurice looked at Julien in shock.

"You, want to go back to space? Do you even remember what happened last time?" He asked, remembering the fight for the Eeepas quite well.

Marlene stepped forward. "You know Maurice, I actually think Julien's right this time, haven't you got that antsy feeling? I've had it for months now, I kinda want to go back to space as well." She said.

Maurice looked at them and shook his head. "Man, you're all crazy."

**Alright, there's the chapter, I promise I'll have CnC out real soon, I'm actually working on it right now, so please remember to review, bye readers! **


	5. Wanting In

**Ba duh duh ba da duh! Hi readers! I have the next chapter for you! I am in such a happy mood, happy, happy happy! I also recently had a TON of sugar, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! Alrighty righty right, reading time! **

Gloo followed Private over to his bunk, where he grabbed the small box from under his pillow and showed it to Gloo. They had agreed to give them the key, which meant they could complete their mission, while Private and Gloo were getting the key, Juinji and the other three Penguins went to go find Rover and Shàshoni.

Private handed Gloo the box and she smiled at him.

"You are so very nice to give za key back, I wish I could tell you why we needed it, but I cannot, it is very frustrating." Gloo said looking down at the box in her paws.

Private smiled back at her. "It's alright Gloo, I understand that it's classified. But what can you tell me?" He asked as the two began slowly walking back towards the exit.

Gloo made a face, going over what she would be allowed to share. Finally she decided on how much she could tell and started explaining. "Well, my unit and I are going back to Eeeeeeeyupppa, we haff mission there." She started and sighed. "Not even my unit fully knows what de mission is, only I and my superiors do." Gloo said.

She stopped walking and looked at Private. "Life was much easier when everyone hated me, and Juinji was commander." Gloo said and shook her head slightly. "My people adore me now, dey tell me I am their hero and dat wiffout me, zey would all be slaves. But all I can think of is how much I destroyed, a hero creates, a villain destroys." Gloo said her voice dark. "I cannot help but think dat there is more to za Waluna than just saving the Eeepas."

Gloo looked Private in the eyes, she seemed completely lost and needed someone. "No one understands what it was like to go through dat, no one understands za rage I felt, za uncontrollable rage dat took control of my body, if the Waluna was really a hero, den why do I feel like the villain?"

**KEYS**

The Eeepas decided to stay the night to catch up with the Zoosters, which of course meant King Julien had to throw a party, which was where everyone was right then.

Julien and Mort were dancing while Maurice stayed behind the bar, serving drinks, while everyone else talked to the Eeepas.

"So, a mission huh?" Skipper asked Juinji, while they sat at a table in the corner of the habitat, it would seem everyone had split off into different groups, Skipper, Marlene, and Kowalski were talking to Juinji, while Maurice, tried to stir up a conversation with Shàshoni who was sitting at the bar in boredom. Meanwhile, Private, and Rico were talking to Gloo and Rover.

Juinji nodded. "We will be going back to Eeeeeeeyuppppa, and dat is really all I can tell you." He said, sounding annoyed that he couldn't share more.

Marlene decided to change the subject. "How's Daleelalah doing as queen?" She asked and Juinji seemed much more eager to talk about that.

"She has fit into her position perfectly, giving da Eeepas exactly what dey needed, she has had to make some tough decisions dat I admit, I do not agree wiff, but I believe she will make one of de finest queens to ever live."

Meanwhile, over at Gloo's table, they were talking about other things.

Private looked at Gloo. "So, how did you become commandah?" He asked and Gloo gave a simple shrug.

"Fancy title comes wiff power, power which za Galactic Republic wants on watch. They want to haff de Waluna on a leash, and what better way than give her power in their military?" Gloo said, clearly not believing that the GR was any good.

Rover glanced at Gloo. "Dats not the reason why, it's because you earned it." He tried to tell her but Gloo simply just rolled her eyes.

Right then, Skipper walked over to their table. "Alright, we're switching tables, Rico, Private go talk to Juinji, and uh maybe Rover should go with you." He said and they seemed to get the idea and walked off, leaving only Gloo and Skipper.

Gloo watched the others leave before turning to Skipper. "You got rid of everyone else, you must want to talk." She said and Skipper nodded as he sat down across from her.

"I want in." He said and Gloo raised an eye at him. "I want to help you in your mission." Skipper explained looking Gloo in the eyes.

Gloo shook her head. "Skeeepur, da Galactic Republic would never allow it." She said, folding her arms at the penguin. "If it was up to me, I would gladly let you on my team, but it is not up to me." She stated.

Skipper looked at her. "I'm not the only one who wants to help, my entire team does. Maybe even Marlene and the lemurs. Look, five months ago we set out to answer a distress call from an extraterrestrial life form, and then we met you."

He paused, looking at Gloo as she looked down. "Once we met you, everything changed, you seriously can't expect us to just go back to normal, pretending we never had that adventure. You said it yourself, you think something brought us together, and my gut is telling me it wasn't just to save your people. I have a feeling our journey isn't over yet."

Gloo looked at him, knowing everything he said was true. She sighed and had a mental fight with herself until finally she seemed to have an idea.

"Listen, Skeeepur I can't let you come wiff me, even if I did I would not be able to let you come any further than Zenara, I just hope you don't _stowaway_ on za Druff Vignahar, because if you were to do dat, za Galactic Republic would put you to work, and since you_ stowed away_ on _my_ ship, under _my_ watch, you would be forced to come wiff me on my mission..." Gloo said glancing at Skipper slyly.

He seemed to get the message and nodded along.

Gloo let out a dramatic sigh. "But, as I told you, I can't let you come wiff me, sorry." She said as she stood up.

Skipper stood up as well. "That's too bad, but I guess that's just how it is." He said and Gloo nodded.

"Dats right, now my unit and I must be going, we will be leaving tomorrow morning at precisely nine o clock, but we will haff to air our de ship for at least two hours before, hopefully no one _stows away _while it's airing out." She said, hinting at it again before walking over to Juinji and Rover.

She looked at them, and cast a glance at Shàshoni. "Alright, we haff to go now." She said and they got up grudgingly. "We are leaving tomorrow."

**And done with the chapter, what do you guys think? I'll have the next chapter out either late tonight, really late tonight, or early tomorrow. Until then, remember to review! Bye!**


	6. Leaving Earth

**Okay, you know I had a sugar rush last chapter? Yeah we'll know I'm experiencing the after affects of that sugar rush; the sugar crash. I am completely drained of energy, but I still had enough to give you the next chapter, so enjoy. **

It was the next morning, and Rover and Gloo were outside the ship waiting for Juinji to finish recharging, ever since Rover replaced some of Juinji's insides with robot parts, he had needed to recharge from time to time, he said it was embarrassing and would prefer it if no one else knew. So of course, Rover and Gloo were the only ones that knew about that.

Shàshoni grunted in boredom. "Why are we not leaving yet? We are wasting time." She said and folded her arms, shaking her head.

Gloo looked at her. "We will leave soon, if you are bored why do you not go on a walk? Just try not to be seen." She ordered and with a hmmph, Shàshoni flew off. Gloo shook her head at the girl. "Honestly, I haff never met a more unpleasant Eeepa." She said sounding annoyed.

River nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she isn't real fun to be round." He said and Gloo grunted in response.

It was silent for the next minute or so as neither really had much to say.

Rover glanced at Gloo, and then down at the pile of flowers he had been collecting. "Ya know Gloo, Earth has some really nice things, like their flowers-pparently it's appropriate for a guy ta give a girl them, and I was thinkin maybe I-"

He continued to talk, Gloo had been listening but she had suddenly heard a noise coming from the bushes and instantly stood up and flew over to go see what it was, leaving Rover alone.

He clumsily picked up the flowers. "What I'm saying is, I got you flowers. I thought you might like dem because they are pink, and pretty, like you..." He said and turned around to show her the flowers only to see she was no longer there.

Rover sighed disappointedly and placed the pink flowers down. "Yep, I'm by myself, she left, good goin Rover, and now yer talkin to yerself...yeah."

**KEYS**

Gloo hovered right above the bush as it made another rustling noise. She glared at it. "Come out you creature, do not hide like coward!" She said and the rustling stopped, a few seconds past before Private stuck his head out of the bush.

"Gloo?"

"Private? What are you doing in bush?" Gloo asked, and right then seven other heads popped out of the bush.

"We were sneaking onto your ship, as stowaways." Skipper said.

Gloo's eyes widened in realization. "Well you were doing it very loudly, you are lucky I am ze one dat found you, now if you are wanting to stow away, you must go now before Juinji stops char-er, doing something." She said.

They nodded to her and stuck their heads back in the bush. Gloo sighed and shook her head, they were not very good at being quiet, she could hear all eight zoo animals as they made their way to the Druff Vignahar's entrance, and she could hear them as they tripped over each other as they made their way in.

Now that the Zoosters had successfully stowed away, it was time they left.

Gloo flew back over to Rover, who seemed a little hurt. "Rover, we are leaving now, go track down Shàshoni." She ordered.

Rover nodded and got up. "Or we could just leave her ere." He suggested and Gloo gave him a look. "I know, we can't actually leave her...I'll go find her." He said and took off after the Eeepa.

Gloo watched him go before turning to the ship and flying in, she landed on the ground and made her way towards the small healing room they had. She entered it and walked over to Juinji's recharging chamber.

"Are you almost complete in zere Juinji? We will be leaving soon." Gloo said and right then the doors opened and Juinji stepped out.

He looked a little dizzy, but other than that he seemed alright. "I am ready, dank you for getting me before we left." He said and Gloo nodded.

She smiled at him. "Of course Juinji, come now we should get to da command center." She said and Juinji nodded.

The two made it to the command center just as Rover and Shàshoni entered. Gloo looked at her unit. "Juinji, take us up." She ordered, it still felt weird giving Juinji orders, but it was her job.

Juinji nodded and took the pilot seat, and soon they took off, leaving Earth being, mostly unaware of the Zoosters that had stowed away.

**KEYS**

Meanwhile, lightyears away, on the planet of Eeeeeeyuppppa, another gathering was going on of sorts.

There was an empty clearing, with nothing and no one there other than six stones, each with a different shape on them, with a seventh stone in the middle of all six, this one was different, it was special and old, older than possibly any other stone on the entire planet.

Suddenly, a cold breeze past through the clearing, and two shapes entered looking around at the stones before them. The first figure was an Eeepa, his fur was pink and he seemed to hold a sense of dread around him.

The other figure was a hybrid, only half Eeepa, she seemed solemn as she walked over, although it wasn't unusual to see creatures around these parts, these two were different they were transparent, as if they weren't supposed to be there anymore and yet they were holding onto some old power source that refused to let them go.

The hybrid stopped walking and looked around at the stones. She sighed. "This is it, here the last four lay in peace." She said and bowed her head down.

The pink Eeepa grunted. "Not for long." He commented and walked over to the stone in the middle, he glared down at it before pulling the knife tied around his waist out. He held it up to his paw and the hybrid looked away.

With one quick slash, the pink Eeepa had cut his palm, making it bleed, he winced slightly from the pain and squeezed his paw together right above the stone, watching as an odd pink ooz spilled out of his wound and dripped down from his paw and landed on the stone.

Five drops, that was all he was ordered to give. He jerked his paw away once the fifth drop hit the stone. He turned to face the hybrid. "Devajra, it is your turn." He said and the hybrid took a breath.

Devajra gave a small nod and took a step forward, taking the knife from the pink Eeepa. "I do not like zis Wavewé, what we are doing...it is wrong." She said and Wavewé glared at her.

"You know what happens to us if we do not do this. Now do as you haff been ordered."

Devajra breathed in and cut her palm, letting a strange red liquid ooz out and drip onto the stone. Once the fifth drop had hit she instantly backed away and the stone started to move.

The stone started to grow out of the ground until it was well above the height of the two creatures. Once it was high enough in the air, three different lights shot out of it, one purple one, one blue one, and one yellow one. The lights each hit a different stone, and those started to come to life, shaking out of control until at last three wisps shot out of them.

The wisps took form to show three more Eeepas, a dark purple male, a bright yellow male, and a soft blue female.

Devajra looked at the three figures in confusion as they took shape. "Three? Where is Shalulga?" She asked.

Wavewé glanced at her. "She has another mission." He said before taking a step forward to address the three new Eeepas, who were also transparent.

"Koupas, you all know who has summoned you."

The three turned to look at him, and as he said that they all looked down, it was silent for a moment before the purple one spoke in a voice full of despair. "What is our mission?"

Wavewé looked at them and his gaze hardened. "To destroy the Waluna."

**Alright, well we're finally picking the story up, I'm introducing new characters, and you got to learn a bit more about the Eeepas still at Eeeeeeeyupppa, wasn't that mysterious? Don't worry I'll have the next two chapters out by Saturday. Until then, bye readers! Please review! **


	7. Zenara

**I really like this chapter, I don't really know why. Anyways, if you haven't already guessed, I'm updating this story twice a day every other day. (Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.) I have decided I need to be more organized, so enjoy the chapter.**

Gloo looked out the window to see the stars zooming past as they shot through space, something about being out there, with no planets, no natural light source, it was so calming to her, perhaps it was that the time she spent on the Evae Kuppa was the only time she wasn't treated any differently.

She wasn't treated like a cursed monster, nor was she treated as some hero, that time she spent on the Evae Kuppa was the only time she was just Gloo, and she could be just Gloo, no one thought of her as anything but Gloo, and she was able to be herself. However the moment she stepped out of that spaceship, she was back to being how the world saw her: A monster.

Of course that was different now, she was loved now, her people always wanted to be with her, to talk to her, but they didn't look at her as just an Eeepa, they saw her as the Waluna, the hero that saved them from slavery. She was awe-inspiring, and although they loved her, and respected her. Gloo still had a feeling that somewhere deep down, they feared her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud screech came from somewhere on the ship. She let out a sigh, it would appear Shàshoni had found the Druff Vignahar's little group of stowaways. Gloo shook her head and started making her way towards the screaming.

Gloo walked over to Shàshoni who was glaring down at Mort as he hugged her tail. "Mort, let Shàshoni's tail go." Gloo ordered as she walked over and Mort released the tail.

Shàshoni turned to glare at Gloo. "What are zey doing ere? Did you let zem on our ship?" She asked closely accusing Gloo of going against the Galactic Republic's orders.

Gloo remained calm as she looked at the taller white Eeepa. "I did no such thing, dey must haff stowed away, if you had found dem earlier, we would haff returned zem back to their planet, but we are too far to do dat now." She said and turned her attention to the Zoosters.

"I am afraid we are simply to far away from Earth to return you, you will haff to come wiff us to Zenara." She said giving them a small smile. "I suggest you get seated, we will be reaching Zenara soon." Gloo said.

Skipper nodded to her before turning to the Zoosters. "You heard the lady, everyone take a seat." He ordered and for once even the lemurs listened to him.

Right then Rover walked over. "Hey, Juinji wanted me ta tell yah dat we haff reached Zenara, and dat we will be landin soon." He informed, casting a glance over at the zoo animals, he didn't seem to mind that they were there at all.

Gloo nodded and started walking out, but stopped at the doorway when she saw that Shàshoni was still glaring at the Zoosters. "Shàshoni." She warned.

The tall white and gray Eeepa slowly started to walk out, but she continued to glare at the zoo animals before leaving, clearly not liking them at all.

**KEYS**

Juinji looked at the controls in front of him and breathed in, staying focused as he got ready to land the spaceship. He reached forward to a small black lever and grabbed hold of it, he was about to pull it, when he stopped.

Rover looked at the half cyborg and gave a small sigh. "Xeepander, you gotta land it sometime." He said and Juinji shook his head.

"Rover, you know what happened last time, I-I cannot put everyone through dat again. I cannot do it." Juinji said and lifted his paw away from the lever.

Rover folded his arms and glared at the tall blue Eeepa. "Listen, sure last time ya landed dis thing, things didn't go very well, but dat ain't yer fault! You had a malfunction, I've worked wiff loads of robots ta know even ta best ones malfunction from time to time." He said.

Juinji turned to glare at him. "Malfunction? Robot? Rover, I am a living breathing Eeepa, not some machine. I should not haff to malfunction! I should not haff to recharge either! But now I can hardly call myself an Eeepa! If malfunctioning is likely to happen again, den I will not land." He said and stood up, gesturing to the chair. "You do it."

Rover looked at Juinji in surprise. "Ya never want me ta fly, you got mad when Gloo had me land on Earth cause you were rechargin, why now?" He asked and Juinji looked away, refusing to answer.

The robot engineer shook his head and took the seat, pulling the lever and bringing the spaceship into the planet's atmosphere.

It was a rather bumpy landing, and Juinji seamed to be regretting his decision to let Rover land the Druff Vignahar. As they nearly crashed down onto the green grassy plains of the planet.

Right as it landed, Gloo ran into the room. "Juinji, what is wiff dat landing?!" She asked frantically and then quickly realized it was Rover who landed the ship. "Oh...never mind then, er good-good work Rover, we did not catch on fire zis time." She said, trying to sound optimistic.

Rover smiled at the praise. "Danks Gloo! Maybe soon I can do more than just land?" He asked and Gloo looked at him.

"Um, no." She said and Rover looked down.

Right then, all eight Zoosters ran into the room, looking surprised at that landing, as they also were assuming it was Juinji who landed the spaceship.

Juinji spotted the Zoosters and instantly gave Gloo a look. "You let dem on our ship?" He asked.

Skipper answered for her. "We stowed away actually." He said and Juinji shook his head at them.

"Somehow I am getting a feeling it was not your idea."

Gloo rolled her eyes at Juinji. "Let us not get into zis now." She said and turned to the exit of the command center. "Shàshoni is already outside." She said and exited the center.

**KEYS**

Slowly, they all exited the Druff Vignahar, and were amazed by what they saw as they exited.

The planet was lush and green, with a blue sky and small yellow flowers covering the ground, it looked a little bit like Earth, but more green and spacious. The Zoosters gaped in amazement at the sight of the new planet.

Shàshoni was waiting outside the spaceship for them, with her arms folded and her wings bent back. She glanced over at the Zoosters who looked at the scene before them in amazement. "Welcome to Zenara stowaways." She said in clear disgust.

Marlene looked around before turning to Gloo. "This is where the Eeepas are staying?" She asked and all four Eeepas nodded.

King Julien looked around. "Uh, then where are all the Eeepas?" He asked, not seeing any sign of civilization.

Shàshoni looked at the lemur like he was a complete idiot. "We haff to land a ways away for military reasons. Ze actual 'city' is zat way." She said and pointed right in front of them.

Gloo nodded as Shàshoni talked. "We are doing quite well on our little continent, but we cannot yet land near our main city. It is too dangerous, so now we walk." She said and turned to look at the grassland.

**KEYS**

Daleelalah walked through the slowly growing city with her crown standing firmly on her head, in all of five months, with the help of the Galactic Republic they had been able to start to rebuild the city of Wavewé, now it wasn't perfect and a good amount of the Eeepas still lived in tents, but they all had multiple jobs now.

Not only was everyone working on rebuilding their city, but they were also trying to find the Eeepas that Sealin had sold, it was a work in progress, and much more difficult than Daleelalah had originally thought. It wasn't just the matter of finding the sold Eeepas, but of also getting them back since they had been bought, and most of the time, the people who bought them didn't want to give them up.

Daleelalah usually would take her time to wander her city, and help her people however she had more pressing matters this time. Today was the day the Druff Vignahar returned to Zenara, and she had to get to Gloo before she found out the hard way.

She reached the outskirts of the city and took a step forward, only to have someone stop her.

"Your highness, I do not advice going alone." Said a furry brown Eeepa from behind Daleelalah, he was big and hairy yet seemed rather trustworthy.

Daleelalah gave the Eeepa a small smile. "I appreciate your concern Gruff, but I will be fine, I can defend myself." She said determinedly and Gruff looked unconvinced. She sighed. "Fine, you can come wiff me." She said and the Eeepa nodded enthusiastically.

The queen gave a nod and turned back around to face the outside of the city when she spotted a familiar glimmer of pink standing out from the green and yellow, and she quickly realized it as Gloo.

Gloo, along with her unit and eight zoo animals were making their way towards the city, and Daleelalah smiled as she saw them before flapping her wings and racing over to them, with Gruff following at a slower pace.

"Gloo!" Daleelalah called and Gloo soon spotted her cousin.

"Daleelalah!"

As soon as the two were close enough, they gave each other a big hug before Daleelalah pulled away.

"Gloo, though I wish we could continue zis reunion, I came to warn you. Ze Galactic Republic, they are here and not happy." She said and Gloo stiffened. "They wish to talk to you."

The small pink Eeepa nodded and turned to Gruff while Daleelalah greeted the others. "Gruff, take me to za Republic." She ordered and the hairy Eeepa nodded.

"This way." He said and the two took off while Daleelalah turned to see the eight zoo animals.

"I assume Gloo let you come?"

Private shook his head. "We kind of snuck onboard." He explained and Daleelalah looked at them.

She gave a smile. "I assume it was your idea?" She asked giving them an unbelieving look with folded arms.

**Whew, long chapter. Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out tonight, until then bye, and remember to review! They always make me so happy, bye!**


	8. The Galactic Republic

**You know, I'm really excited for this story, I know I've already said that, but it's true. It's actually kinda funny because this story is the calm before the third book(That's right, there will be a third) because man, the third book is just a roller coaster! I have a feeling you guys are gonna hate me during that one...Anyways, let's get to the chapter, and leave the hate for the third book. **

Gloo entered the large gray tent without so much as informing them of her entrance as she did so. "You wanted to see me?" She asked, walking right over to the circular table where some of the council sat at.

There were three of them, two humanoids and one giant ant type creature. The first humanoid raised an eye at Gloo. "Waluna, you should not enter without being introduced." He said looking down at the Eeepa with his piercing yellow eyes.

Gloo gave a slight roll of her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, taking her seat in the strange red and orange chairs that surrounded the table.

The other humanoid, this one being a girl looked at Gloo. "Did you get ve item?" She asked and Gloo nodded.

"I did, but dere are complications..." Gloo said, turning her gaze away from the three members of the Galactic Republic.

The ant creature made a noise Gloo did not understand in its own language and the boy nodded.

"Caohn wishes to know what complications." He explained, gesturing his pale creamy hand to the ant creature, who had refused to take a communications shot and only translated through the humanoid sitting beside him.

Gloo avoided eye contact. "You know of za strange aliens who helped defeat Sealin." She started and they nodded. "Well they had de key, and they gave it too me, but they did end up stowing away on za Druff Vignahar, we would haff returned dem to Earth if we were not already closing in on Zenara when we found them." She explained.

The girl growled at her, letting some wolf fur grown and having two large fangs start to grow out of her mouth. "You vet civilians travel vith you all wis way!?" She asked and Gloo nodded flinching slightly in the change of the girl.

The boy humanoid gave the wolf girl a warning glance before straightening his tie. "Well then, since they stowed away on _your_ ship under _your_ watch, you are responsible for them, meaning they will be forced to go with you on your mission." He said calmly.

Gloo nodded. "Understood." She said and got up, about to leave when the humanoid stopped her.

"Waluna" Gloo turned around. "You know what you have to do with that key, I don't want you to disobey your orders for any reason, am I understood?"

Gloo turned to him glaring at the three creatures. "I understand my orders, but it is you who must understand I will not obey them if I haff a change of heart for some reason." She said in defiance.

The boy glared right back at her. "You will follow your orders, or you will face the consequences." He said sternly and Gloo looked at him.

"What will you do? Put me on a leash, you haff already done dat. You could do noffing to me dat I would regret, you could even lock me up." Gloo said staring up at the humanoids determinedly.

The yellow eyed humanoid looked at Gloo, keeping his calm composure. "No, we would not do anything to you." He said his voice as cold as ice as Gloo looked at him curiously. "However, I make no such promises about your little robot friend: Juinji."

Instantly Gloo flew up to face him at his height, glaring at him with her dark blue eyes. "You will NOT touch Juinji." She said, her voice shifting from her usual voice to that of the Waluna's as her body started to glow slightly, the Waluna pushing itself forward.

While the wolf girl, and the ant guy backed up in fear, the other one simply raised an eye at the angry Eeepa. "Than I suggest you follow your orders." He said and glanced at her glowing pink body. "And calm down, we don't want you to destroy the city your people have worked so hard on building again, do we?" He asked.

**KEYS**

Meanwhile, Rover and Private were waiting outside the tent a few feet away for Gloo, they were sitting down on the stone pavement as they waited, knowing Gloo would come out soon enough.

Right then, the tent door flap opened with force as Gloo walked out, glaring down at the ground in anger as she shook her head and twitched slightly, trying to make herself calm down before she did anything she would regret later.

Instantly, Rover and Private stood up and walked over to join her. "How did it go?" Private asked and Gloo stopped walking when she noticed they had joined her.

She forced a smile. "Fine, I convinced them to let you and da other Earth animals come wiff us on our mission, I should go inform Skeeepur of dis." She said and started to speed up. "Dank you for waiting for me, it is very kind." She said and took off, leaving the two to watch as she did so.

Private smiled as he watched her go. "It's nice to be around Gloo again, I really missed her when I went back to Earth." He confessed and Rover nodded as well.

"Yah, I can see how you would miss her, I know I would, especially how she put others before herself, like how she did right now-Gloo was clearly upset but when she saw us she smiled." Rover said and smiled as well.

Private nodded along. "Gloo has such a sweet smile, it always makes me feel bettah when she smiles." He said and Rover gave a nod.

"Don'tcha just love how her eyes light up when she talks bout something she loves?" He asked and Private quickly agreed.

They both sighed dreamily, and it took a moment for what the other had said to process. "Wait" but as soon as they realized what was happening, they both turned to look at each other. "You like Gloo!" They both said at the same time. Then they both let their shoulders sag, as they really realized it. "You like Gloo."

Rover looked at the penguin in surprise. "You-you like Gloo?" He asked, looking completely shocked.

Private gave a small nod before looking up at the hybrid. "So do you?" He asked and Rover shifted uncomfortably.

"I uh...yeah." Rover confessed and it was silent for a moment before Rover continued, rubbing the back of his head. "I uh would've told her by now, but I don't really want Juinji to kill me." He said shifting again. "I've seen what he does ta the fanboys." He said.

Private nodded, and gulped slightly, he could only imagine what Juinji would do, and he didn't like it. "So you never told her how you feel?" He asked carefully.

Rover nodded but then seemed to get what Private was saying. "But dat doesn't mean I'm not gonna, I fully tend ta, I just haven't gottn round ta it." He said suddenly getting a little defensive.

Private looked up at him. "Well, what if I tell her how I feel first?" He said, suddenly feeling threatened by the tall hybrid.

Rover folded his arms and glared down at Private. "Even if ya did, there ain't any tellin if she would like ya back, which would just make it awkward between you two." He said and Private felt like glaring back.

"Well, I doubt she would like you, you're just another fanboy!" He said and Rover glared even more.

"I'm not one of those pathetic fanboys of her's! If anything you are!" He said angry.

This time Private really did glare at him. "I liked Gloo before she saved the Eeepas, I liked her back when you still thought she was cursed!" He said trying to make a point.

Rover folded his arms. "I couldn't help it! I was raised thinkin pink was evil! How was I supposed to know it was the color of perfection? You woulda thought da same thing if you had been raised on Eeeeeeeyupppa! Just cause I liked her after you did doesn't mean I don't haff just as much of a chance wiff her as you." He stated and smirked. "I might even haff a better chance considerin I'm wiff her more." He said smugly.

Private gave the hybrid a small glare. "Gloo didn't give you the key and tablet to the hidden paradise." He said and Rover glared at him.

"I don't need any gifts-I saved her best friend! Beat that."

"I was there when she thought Juinji was dead."

"I supplied her wiff untested weapons."

"I went to the palace to fight Sealin with her."

It was getting rather heated as the two glared at each other, and just then Juinji walked over.

"Rover, Privaate, I haff been looking for you! Daleelalah has prepared a royal welcome for the penguins, lemurs, and Mar'ene in honor of their visit, you need to get ready-" That's when he saw they were glaring at each other. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Private shook his head and turned to Juinji, and Rover stopped glaring at the penguin.

Juinji didn't look convinced but decided to drop the subject, whatever was bothering these two was between them, and they clearly didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, come on then-we haff to get you ready." He said and walked off.

Rover and Private glared at each other one more time before following Juinji towards the palace that they had built. They would have to settle their little argument later.

**So, what do you think of my latest twist in the story? Do you like it? What do you think will happen with Gloo and Rover and Private? Oh and of course we also have that problem of the Galactic Republic...**


	9. Celebration

**Hi, so I am actually supposed to get this chapter out tomorrow, but I'm getting teeth pulled tomorrow, and I'd rather not write a chapter of SKSL when I'm loopy. So, you get it today instead. But before I let you read, I need your help, so for CnC I still haven't written the next chapter, but that's only because I don't know what to write, I have two ideas. **

**One: Kia creates an invention that splits her into five Kias each with an over exaggerated part of her personality. **

**Two: Ty and Kia go back in time, and change the past so that operation Swedish Fish never happened, and Team Watermelon gets transferred to the Central Park Zoo instead of just Kia. **

**Tell me which you would prefer to read, and I'll go with they one, okay now to the chapter. **

Skipper looked around the Evae Kuppa, it was acting as the palace for the time, since it was the biggest ship they had, and had a sense of familiarity to it that everything else seemed to be missing.

Daleelalah had been sure to throw a celebration in honor of the Zoosters, to show how much the Eeepas appreciated everything they did for them in their time of need. Skipper was surprised with how much the Eeepas had changed. They all worked together and helped each other out, they treated each other as equals. Which was different from when the Zoosters first arrived on Eeeeeeeyuppppa, back then they were divided by upper and lower class, now it was just one class, their class.

He looked out one of the windows in the mighty ship to see it getting dark outside, meaning it was nearly time for the celebration. Luckily this time they didn't need to wear any of those weird clothes that they had worn when they first visited the king.

Right then, Kowalski walked over to the flat headed water fowl. "Skipper, we are gathering outside." He said and Skipper nodded to him.

"I'm coming." Skipper said.

**KEYS**

The Eeepas had set up many tables and lit candles all around to provide just the right amount of light, food had been lied out on the tables, and everyone was taking a seat, this was one of the rare occasions where the entire kingdom was celebrating, the Zoosters were some of their heroes, which of course called for a celebration.

Daleelalah had set up a table for the Zoosters and Gloo's unit with her table, the seating arrangement was fairly simple, as everyone at the table chose their own seats, she had found that she never really liked much of her father's old traditions where everyone had to sit in their seats by rank.

She sat on one end of the table, with Juinji sitting next to her on her left, and Shàshoni on her right. Sitting next to Shàshoni was Mort, who had taken a liking to her ever since she had come. Next to Mort was Maurice, who was sitting next to O5-6F who had become Daleelalah's royal advisor. Next to the cyborg was Marlene, next to the otter was Rico, while Julien sat on the opposite side of the table from Daleelalah.

Next to Juinji sat Rover, and next to him was Gloo. On the other side of Gloo was Private, and sitting next to Private was Skipper, and then next to Skipper was Kowalski.

Daleelalah raised her glass to the other people sitting at the table. "We haff been blessed by a visit by za heroes who helped free us from slavery, and we honor each and every one of you, in honor of your visit, we haff replicated Earth food, for in all of two days you set off on another mission which will possibly be dangerous, and it is unclear if you will all live, but we shall not think of zat tonight, for tonight we celebrate!" She said and everyone else raised their glasses as well.

Juinji smiled at the Queen. "You are not very good at giving speeches." He said and the yellow Eeepa sent him a playful glare.

"I am better than you cyborg, at least I do not damper my people's spirits when I tell them of what is ahead." She said and Juinji returned the playful glare.

"It is called being honest."

"Is being honest really including all za worst possible ways you could die?"

Their conversation continued to go in that same playful manner of theirs, commenting on each other's skills of uplifting the people's spirits and other things.

Meanwhile, only a little bit down the table, Gloo found herself in her own sort of competition, of course she was unaware of it completely. "Could someone please pass ze Belg?" The short pink Eeepa asked and almost instantly two people offered to get it for her.

Rover and Private both reached for the plate of Belg, but neither could reach it.

From across the table O5-6F looked at them weirdly before pushing the plate of food towards the pink Eeepa.

Gloo cast the cyborg a grateful look. "Dank you O5." She said and the half Eeepa nodded to her, but didn't say anything.

Private glanced at Gloo. "So for the mission, you said we're going back to Eeeeeeeyuppppa?" He asked and Gloo nodded looking to her left to look at the penguin.

"Da, we will be venturing out in da jungles of Eeeeeeeyuppppa, where ze native wildlife is. You see, although za Eeepas were da main species on my home planet, we were not de only ones, there are tribes of ferocious predators dat back before King Wavewé created the city of Wavewé, the Eeepas often fought." Gloo explained.

Private nodded and gulped slightly. "It sounds dangerous." He said and Gloo nodded again.

"It is very dangerous."

Rover noticed the two were having a conversation and decided to get it on it as well. "I'm sure those weapons I made can take care of any dangers we might face. Speaking of which, how're those goblets workin for ya Gloo?" He asked.

Gloo turned to her right to face Rover. "Oh dey are working most splendidly! I haff never had such perfectly fit weapons before! It is like dey were specially made for me." She said.

Rover grinned. "They were." He said and Gloo looked up at him in amazement.

"Dat must haff taken a long time, and hard work! You did not have to make me specially made ones." She said and gave a soft smile.

Rover looked at her. "Only the best for the best." He said going a little red.

Right then Private cleared his throat and was about to speak, when suddenly music started playing from afar, and some Eeepas came out playing music and started getting some of the Eeepas to start dancing along with the music.

Gloo grinned. "It is time for de dance! Come, we should join them!" She said and quickly raced over to join the growing group of Eeepas.

Rover and Private glanced at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking: A chance to dance with Gloo was not one to miss, and they both shot out of their chairs after her.

A tall happy looking dark golden Eeepa started to sing as the Eeepas began dancing around him and his musicians.

_"A single thread in a tapestry, though it's color brightly shine. Can never see it's purpose in the pattern of the grand design."_

_"And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face, does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base?" _

By this time, the other Eeepas had joined them as well, even Juinji and Daleelalah had begun to dance together.

_"So how can you see what you life is worth, or where your value lies? You can never see through the eyes of man. You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes!" _

Gloo grabbed hold of Private's flippers and started dancing with him as the Eeepas began to chant.

_"Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la-lai, lai-la-lai-lai..."_

_"Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la-lai, lai-la-lai..."_

_"A lake of gold in the desert sand, is less than a cool fresh spring, and to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy is greater than the richest King!" _

_"If a man lose everything he owns, has he truly lost his worth? Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth?" _

_"So how do you measure the worth of a man; in wealth, or strength, or size? In how much he gained, or how much he gave?" _

_"The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries, to look at his life through heaven's eyes! And that's why we share all we have with you, though there's little to be found. When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around!" _

_"No life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance, and though you never know all the steps, you must learn to join the dance, you must learn to join the dance!" _

By now the Eeepas were dancing while circling the singer, chanting again.

_"Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la-lai, lai-la-lai..."_

_"Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la, lai-la-lai... Lai-la-lai, lai-la-lai-la-la, lai-la-lai, la-la-lai, lai-la-lai..."_

_"So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on earth, look through heaven's eyes! Look at your life, look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes!" _

The song ended, but the celebrations was just barely beginning.

**So the song was "Through heaven's eyes" from the movie "The Prince of Egypt" I thought it was fitting, but this is the only song I'll have in the story, I just thought a celebration should have a song, and this one fit. Anyways, we have one more peaceful chapter before stuff get interesting. **


	10. After the Celebration

**I still have a few hours before getting teeth pulled, so I figured I should get the chapter out first for you guys. Hope you enjoy it, I won't be updating this story till Thursday after this. Enjoy the chapter. **

The sun shown down upon the planet of Zenara, it was the day after the celebration which had lasted all hours into the night, and it seemed that the night of partying at taking its toll on both the Eeepas and the Zoosters.

Private woke up to find he was on the ground, he blinked in confusion. Why was he on the ground? Outside for that matter? As he stood up he realized he wasn't the only one, pretty much all the Zoosters and some Eeepas were sprawled out on the ground sleeping. He wondered why, in fact he wondered a lot of things.

He didn't really remember much after dancing with Gloo the night before as that dark golden Eeepa sung a song that Private was pretty sure was something about eyes, and chanting something. He still wasn't completely sure that happened or not.

While he was standing around in confusion, it would seem Juinji had spotted him and walked over. He seemed to be the only one unaffected by the celebration the previous night.

"Privaate, I was wondering when you would wake." Juinji said as he walked over.

Private looked up at Juinji. "Um, Juinji I'm afraid I don't remembah much of last night, what happened after dinnah?" He asked.

Juinji gave a smirk. "Ah, it makes sense you would not remember much of last night. No one really does after breathing in da aftermist." He explained and started leading Private towards the Evae Kuppa. "After da dance was finished, some Eeepas brought out de aftermist, which is a yellow mist we haff discovered on dis planet that allows you to stay up later in de night, wiffout getting tired. It does haff a few side affects though." He explained.

They reached the Evae Kuppa. "After dat, you, Rover, and Gloo talked for a few hours, and den you three were joined by a group of Eeepas and den Gloo left in haste. We still haven't found her yet. I assume she will show up once she has awaken." Juinji explained.

Private have a small nod in understanding, at least it seemed he didn't miss anything important.

**KEYS**

A few hours later, the other Eeepas and Zoosters had awoken and were in the Evae Kuppa, when they heard a group of people outside the ship. The Zoosters went to go see what it was.

At first all they could see was a group of Eeepas, some of them were only kids while others were a bit older. They seemed to be talking to one Eeepa in the middle of the group.

"Can you vibrate again?"

"Show us how your antennas glow!"

"Can you really grow another tail?"

From amongst the group came an annoyed looking Gloo as she made her way to the front of the group. "I haff already told you, I cannot vibrate, glow, or grow another tail on command! It happens whenever it feels like it. I haff no control over it." She repeated and the group of Eeepas just looked at her.

"You vibrated earlier today!" One of the smaller ones complained.

Gloo let out an annoyed sigh, she just couldn't get rid of them. "If I do something, will you leave me alone?" She asked and they all agreed. She nodded and focused, jumping up and down slightly as she tried to trigger something.

She breathed out, and after a minute or two of nothing, she vibrated.

The Eeepas oohed and awed at her, until she stopped vibrating. Gloo looked at them. "There, now leave me alone." She ordered and the Eeepas took off, talking about how cool she was.

Gloo shook her head at the Eeepas and turned second to see the Zoosters, Juinji, Rover, Shàshoni and Daleelalah looking at her. "What are you all looking at?" She asked.

Juinji was the first to speak as he ran over to her. "Where were you? You disappear late in da night and do not return until mid day de next day?! What were you thinking!?" He asked, letting all his worry he had been keeping out.

Gloo looked at Juinji and shrugged. "Fanboys." She said simply and Juinji gave a small nod in understanding. "You all seem to forget dat za aftermist has no affect on me, I still got tired, and I remember everything. After za dance, Rover, Private, and I talked until they came." She explained, sounding annoyed. "Dey started to crowd me, I did not like it, so I left." She explained.

Daleelalah walked over to her. "Zat does not explain why you did not return until now." She said, folding her arms as she looked at her cousin.

Gloo turned her gaze to her cousin. "I was not going to go far, but I ran into de Galactic Republic worms, and zey insisted on talking wiff me for hours! When zey finished talking wiff me, I began to head back when I ran into some angry beast. I fought it, but sadly I had an audience and zey wouldn't leave me alone until I got back! I haven't slept in quite while." She said.

Daleelalah looked at her. "Zen go get some rest." She said and Gloo shook her head.

"No, we are leaving tomorrow, and I need to get preparations for za journey, I will haff to go into de kingdom." Gloo explained.

Juinji nodded. "I will go wiff you, it is unwise for you to go alone right now." He said and Gloo agreed.

Meanwhile, Skipper turned to the zoo animals. "Private, me and you will go with them too. We need to start pulling our own wait since we weren't supposed to be here in the first place." He said and the penguin he had mentioned nodded to him.

Gloo smiled at the Zoosters. "Dank you for offering to come wiff us." She said happily.

Skipper nodded to her. "Anytime Pinky." He said as they started to walk towards the rest of the kingdom.

Gloo held back as she tilted her pink head. "Hmm, Pinky, I like it."

**KEYS**

Gloo, Skipper, and Private were waiting for Juinji to stop talking to an Eeepa who had some spare robotic parts. He didn't need them, but ever since his little incident, they had interested him and Rover wasn't always there to explain everything.

Gloo gave a sigh of boredom. "Juinji! Are you almost done?" She asked calling to the tall blue Eeepa.

Juinji dismissed her with a wave of his arm. "Yes, yes, I am nearly finished, why do you not go and walk around while you wait? Show Skeeepur and Privaate Zenara or something." He instructed and Gloo gave a nod.

"Fine, but I am warning you, we will haff tons of fun, and you will miss it all because you were busy looking at stuff for your insides!" She yelled back at him, and the Eeepas that were in the area stopped what they were doing to look at the group weirdly.

Juinji chuckled slightly, aware of the looks he was getting. "Uh, heh, it is not as she says it-I, I am cyborg. Insides for me are both robot and Eeepian, I am not a crazy person who looks at Eeepian insides. I promise." He said and gave a week smile.

The Eeepas shrugged it off and went back to whatever it was they were doing beforehand while Juinji sent Gloo a glare as he looked at her.

"Dank you Gloo, I wanted to be known as da crazy person today." He said and Gloo gave an innocent smile. "But I warn you, if you did not want to play de game of revenge, you shouldn't haff started it. Isn't that right GLOO da WALUNA who SAVED US FROM SLAVERY?" He asked, purposely raising his voice.

Gloo glared at him. "Juinji, be quiet before zey hear you!" She lectured and Juinji only smiled at her.

"what was dat WALUNA? You say you are standing RIGHT HERE?!" Juinji asked and Gloo continued to glare at him.

"You are a cold heartless Wafafa, Juinji." Gloo said yet anyone could tell she didn't really mean it.

Juinji simply shrugged. "You asked for it Gloo, besides I did my time wiff de fans, it is your turn." He said and turned back around to look at the robot parts as a group of fans that had heard Juinji started to come over.

Gloo gulped and turned to the Penguins. "It is time to go." She said and took off just as s huge group of fans showed up.

"Did someone say Gloo was here?"

"Where did she go?"

Juinji smirked. "I think she went to de pond." He said and the fans took off in that direction. This just left Juinji with Skipper and Private.

Private gave a sigh. "I'm going to go find Gloo." He said and waddled off.

Skipper looked up at Juinji. "Was that really necessary?" He asked and Juinji grinned.

"Yes. I did my time wiff fans, and Gloo played dirty tricks on me, like stealing my laundry to give away...so Yes, it was necessary it is her turn after all." He smirked.

**So, there you go. The next chapter will start off slow, but pick up fairly quickly. Okay, bye readers! I gotta go get teeth pulled now...remember to review! Bye!**


	11. Fans, and Eeepas

**I am very, very tired. But I am able to at least get one chapter out for you, I would usually get two out tomorrow, but I have a lot of CnC to work on tomorrow, so I'm afraid after this, the next chapters won't be out until Monday. Sorry, anyways enjoy the chapter. **

Fans, those were something Gloo never had to worry about before, however you destroy an entire city one time and suddenly, you're a hero. Gloo really didn't get it, and it bothered her how all of a sudden they all liked her.

At that moment, she was hiding in the tree tops of a green tree as some of her fans past, looking for her. She waited until they were gone before she let out a sigh of relief and started to fly down the tree. She landed on her feet and thought she was in the clear, but then she heard that dreadful name.

"Gloo!"

The pink Eeepa stiffened and turned around to see who had spotted her, but she relaxed when she saw that it was only Private, as he ran up to her. "Private, it is just you. Good, I was worried it was fans!" She said.

Private looked at her. "Why don't you like the fans Gloo?" He asked curiously, wondering why she didn't like being liked by her people.

Gloo sighed, she had to go over this a lot. "After many years of being an outcast, it is most certainly weird to haff people like me. I like dat I am no longer treated as cursed, but all I haff ever wanted was to be treated normal, not as some hero, which I am almost certain I am not. It is like dey only like me for what they think I am. But not for who I really am, I wish to be treated as any other Eeepa, and to be liked for just being me, not for being za Waluna."

Private felt sorry for Gloo, he would hate it if he was treated differently, if he was loved or not. He was about to say something but didn't as he heard the sound of voices approaching them from behind.

He turned around to see about three boys running over in a hurry, he glanced over at Gloo who had her eyes closed, as if she hoped everything would just go away if she couldn't see it.

"Gloo, it's me: Kadu, do you remember me? We talked that one time, over the fruit stand. You said hi, and I told you my name, do you remember?" The first boy asked, he was a clumsy looking lime colored Eeepa.

Following him, was a rough looking red Eeepa, and following the red one came a shy looking black one.

Gloo stopped walking and turned to the upcoming Eeepas, and she forced a smile. "Kadu, Iirug, Yeji, it has been so long since I last seen you." She stated politely, with her forced smile.

Kadu nodded. "I heard you were back from your trip to space, and I thought we could get together sometime." He explained, looking a little sheepish.

Gloo was about to respond, when the red one: Iirug did for her. "You? Why on Kippa Kamara would she go wiff someone like you? You can not even lift your own weight! Gloo does not want a boy, she wants a man-like me." He said proudly.

The small black one: Yeji, looked up from his place beside them. "Maybe she would rather have someone who isn't a big Clingincloger. Or at least someone who knows her full name." He stated.

Iirug turned to glare down at Yeji. "I know her full name; it's Glooandrania, Yu-er I mean, D-no, no, something, something, Quazara."

Kadu decided to get in on all this. "I know her full name! It's; Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara, there I won, she goes wiff me." He stated and soon the three were arguing.

Gloo had had enough. "Perhaps I should be za one picking who I am wiff, and I pick nobody, I do not haff time for a Fluffafi. I would not go wiff anyone anyways because you all do not like me, you like da Waluna, it is all I am to any of you! Gloo was here before za Waluna, and Gloo does not like being shoved aside and forgotten as za Waluna gets adored by Gloo's people. I do not haff fans, za Waluna does, and right now za Waluna is gone, it is just Gloo; short, pink, cursed girl Gloo. I am wishing you all would go back to hating me! At least zen I knew any feelings directed at me: good or bad, they were for me, not de Waluna." She said, silencing the three fanboys.

They looked at her, unsure of what to say, so they didn't say anything, just stood in silence, which lasted a good minute before Gloo grabbed Private's flipper.

"Come Private, we haff provisions to gather, and de faster we can do zat, the sooner we get out of here." She said and began to walk away, with Private following, leaving the three boys dumbfounded as they watched Gloo go.

**KEYS**

While the Zoosters and Gloo's unit were getting ready to go back to Eeeeeeyupppa, some Eeepas were already there, and were plotting something of their own.

Devajra avoided making eye contact with the four other transparent Eeepas, she didn't know what to say, there was a definite feel in the air as the five old friends trudged along the muddy ground of Eeeeeeeyuppppa, they had one final stop to make before starting with their mission.

The purple one stopped walking, he looked at the others and shook his head. "I cannot do dis, I cannot go back there, not wiff him." He said, shaking his head.

Wavewé let out a sigh. "Abulifà, we haff too, you haff too, I do not want you to forget what happened last time we disobeyed him. I-I cannot go through dat again." He said, looking away from the purple transparent Eeepa named: Abulifà.

The blue one gazed at Abulifà sadly, her hazel eyes full of pain. "Abulifà..." She started but he silenced her.

"No, you do not understand Quiklee, he and I never got along, you all got through your lives wiffout scars, I did not. I thought we were done last time, but now I am expected to go back there and listen to him talk, until the Waluna arrives and we finish what he started? No, I cannot do it." Abulifà said and folded his scarred arms stubbornly.

Right then, the big bright yellow one whacked him hard from the back of the head, making Abulifà tumble forward. "Scars are no reason to disobey someone as powerful as he, I do not care if you were never his favorite, I remember last time any of us disobeyed him all too well,and I refuse to go through that again. Now toughen up Abulifà, we are going in dere even if I haff to drag you dere myself!" He snapped.

Devajra glared at the bright yellow one but didn't say anything, and at first Abulifà didn't get up, so the yellow one kicked him while he was down.

"Get up! He yelled.

Instantly Wavewé stepped between the two Eeepas. "Ziorn, dat is enough." He said, his voice firm and commanding, and at first Ziorn did not stand down, but after a few more seconds, he did and Wavewé nodded before turning to the purple Eeepa. "Abulifà, we must go, it is only for dis mission, after dis we can go back to rest." He promised, his voice soft.

Abulifà gave a shaky nod and got up. "A-alright, I will go-for you Wavewé." He said, casting a wary glance at Ziorn.

That's when they reached the hidden paradise, and stepped in.

They reached the hidden cave and stared at the door, it was locked. It had been for centuries, but this certain group didn't need the key to reach the cave. Wavewé took a step forward and gave one single knock and all of a sudden, the five were transported down into the cave.

They were greeted by a tall green Eeepa with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, look what we have here; The Entire Unit! I was wondering when you'd visit me."

**The end of the chapter, I'll have the next one out Monday, sorry about the wait, and any typos you might find. I haven't proofread it yet, I'll do that tomorrow. Until then, bye readers and remember to review too! **


	12. Whatever's Left

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been here in a long time, like a really long time, but I've been busy rapping CnC up, but don't worry now that I have finished CnC, I can put more focus to this story, and to make up to you for not updating in such a long time, I'm giving you three-five chapters today, debating on if I will need sleep tonight or not. Now, should we get to the chapter? Yes?**

Gloo's unit and the Zoosters were just getting ready to leave when Daleelalah ran up to them, holding a bag that was situated on her bright yellow shoulders as she ran over to them. "Wait!" The Queen called and the Eeepas and Zoosters stopped.

Juinji looked at Daleelalah in confusion. "Dalee, what are you doing here? We are about to leave." He reminded her and Daleelalah nodded calmly as she smiled at the others.

"I would like to come wiff you." She explained, smiling around at the people who where going to go on the mission.

Juinji shook his head. "No, you are a queen now, you haff to stay here wiff your people." He reminded her and Daleelalah seemed a little irritated.

The yellow Eeepa folded her arms. "Nonsense, O5-6F is fully capable of running za kingdom until I return." She stated and started to walk into the ship. "Do not fight me on zis, I am a queen and I can order you to let me come." She told Juinji before she walked into the ship.

Juinji shook his head as he watched Daleelalah vanish into the ship, she had a lot of spirit, which was one of the many reasons why Juinji liked her.

**KEYS**

Soon it was time for everyone to take off for their mission, and soon they had all gotten in the Druff Vignahar, and took off.

They wouldn't reach Eeeeeeyuppppa for a few more hours, so they had some time to relax and move about the ship.

Gloo sat down on one of the bubble chairs in the command center, she looked around at everyone else in the room; Shàshoni was looking down at Mort in disgust as he talked to her nonstop, and Juinji was piloting the Druff Vignahar.

The pink Eeepa tilted her head as she watched the blue cyborg weave around the controls as if it was second nature to him. He seemed so relaxed while piloting any ship, and seemed much more like his old self when he did. Gloo let out a small sigh, knowing that although Juinji could pilot the Druff Vignahar in space, he could not land.

Soon the planet of Eeeeeeeyupppa came into sight, and it would only be a matter of time before they landed. Juinji instantly stopped piloting the ship and stood up from the seat, he then turned his attention to Gloo and gave her a pleading look. "Gloo, could you please land de Druff Vignahar on de ruins of da city of Wavewé?" He asked hopefully.

Gloo stiffened slightly at the mention of the old city that she has destroyed, but took a step forward and nodded. "Da, you go inform ze others dat we will be landing soon." She instructed and Juinji nodded.

"Yes Captain Quazara." Juinji said before leaving the room to go tell the others of the landing.

Gloo sighed and took the pilots seat, she shook her head softly as she tried to focus on the controls in front of her. She was still getting used to the fact that she was Juinji's superior officer, and that he had to take orders from her. She also was not used to seeing Eeeeeeyuppppa, much less landing on the very place she destroyed.

Gloo grabbed hold of the controls and pulled on a lever, bringing the ship into Eeeeeeeyupppa's atmosphere and she began to land it on the big black splotch that had once been a grand city, now it was rubbish.

She landed the Druff Vignahar smoothly, and once she was sure everything was alright, she stood up and glanced over to Shàshoni and Mort. "Come, it is time we ventured out." She explained and Shàshoni nodded eagerly.

"We are stepping back on Eeeeeeeyupppa soil! I am so pleased." Shàshoni said and happily began making her way out of the command center, and Gloo followed, but she slowed her pace to match Mort's.

Gloo looked down at Mort, who was only a few inches shorter than her. "You know Mort, I am glad you stowed away on za Druff Vignaher, somehow it would just simply not be de same wiffout you." She said and Mort gave a smile.

"I'm glad I came too!" He said in his usual squeaky voice and Gloo smiled down at him.

**KEYS**

Soon they met everyone just outside the spaceship, everyone was looking around at the black splotch in amazement, this was certainly not the city of Wavewé they remembered, what had once been vibrant and full of life, was now a black rock with dust tumbleweeds flying past due to the increase in wind.

Marlene looked at the scene before her in complete amazement. "Woah, this is the city of Wavewé?" She asked, even though she already knew that answer.

Gloo nodded as she looked at the black rock, trying to conceal how she really felt. "At least, it is whatever is left of it." She said and shook her head a little.

There was silence for the next minute as everyone took in what they were seeing, but soon the silence was broken by Julien. "So are we gonna like use the key for something or are we just gonna stand here like statues forever?" He asked.

Gloo snapped out of her thoughts as Julien spoke. "The key..." She whispered softly and then remembered what he was talking about. "Well yes, we will be unlocking the door dat the key belongs too, since it is possibly za key is the same key zat opens the door to what Wavewé saw that warned him of pink, we will need to track down de hidden paradise." She explained simply to the group of animals.

Shàshoni nodded. "Well, how are we going to do zat?" She asked, although she sounded as though she could care less about their mission, but the ghostly colored Eeepa did seem pleased they were back on Eeeeeeeyuppppa.

Juinji grinned a little bit and glanced over at Shàshoni before taking a step forward. "We walk." He explained and began walking away from the Druff Vignahar.

Soon the others began to follow as they began to leave the old dusty rock of the city of Wavewé and took their first steps into the mighty jungle terrain that seemed to loom over them, awaiting for them to enter, if they dared.

**Alright guys, sorry it's short, I'll get a whole bunch of chapters our tomorrow, I promise. Okay, until next time readers; Bye, and remember to review, and again I apologize for not updating for a really long time. Yeah, sorry. **


	13. Venturing Out

**Hi readers! Like I promised, today I intend to have multiple updates, our story will finally be escalating. So there's that to look forward too. Also, guess what I am participating in a 'Round Robin' with some other fanfic authors, it'll be really fun. Anyways if you readers are interested, the title is: What a Little Robin Told Me' and it's on SkipperMcslade's page if you want to read it. Okay, now to the chapter. **

Later that day, they had all begun to travel deeper into the strange Eeepian jungle scenery, with only a single map of all of Eeeeeeeyupppa to guide them.

Shàshoni had been put in charge of holding the map, since she wasn't doing much at all, and so she looked at the map and would direct them. "Zis is za entire map of za world, how are we supposed to find one small supposedly hidden paradise in zis!" She complained, looking at the map in confusion.

Gloo flew over to land next to the ghostly colored Eeepa. "Awe do not be such a downer Shà! We might not haff an exact location of da Hidden Paradise, but it could not be too far from za city of Wavewé, since King Wavewé would not haff wanted to live to far from it." Gloo explained.

Shàshoni pouted. "Zat does not help, the actual grounds of za city of Wavewé cover such a wide area, and outside the grounds you have miles and miles before you could even reach za nearest small colonies, and much further until we reach za water's end!" The white Eeepa said and Gloo rolled her eyes.

"You are thinking of zis way too much. Za last time I talked to Yuniki she told me Wavewé was not da only one to find za paradise, she did as well. It must not be too far, I assume it somewhere around here." Gloo explained as she pointed to a place on the map.

Shàshoni grunted. "There? Zat is all ze way past de old Xills clan, if you thought it was there,why did we not land closer?" She asked, not seeing the sense in any of this.

Gloo gave Shàshoni a look as if the answer was obvious. "We cannot be exactly positive of where za Hidden Paradise is, and I do not think we would ever find it unless we were to stumble upon it while walking, just as it had been done for those before us." She explained.

Daleelalah tilted her head at her cousin. "By those before us, do you mean other Eeepas haff tried to find de paradise? How would zey know of it?" The Queen asked curiously.

Juinji shook his head. "Gloo means King Wavewé and Yuniki, who had found it before, I do not think anyone other than those two could haff possibly found de paradise." He explained and Shàshoni shifted uncomfortably.

The ghostly Eeepa focussed on looking at the map, but did not waste anytime commenting. "How would you know? What if there had been more than Wavewé and D-Yuniki?" She asked and continued walking ahead, not looking away from the map.

The others however had stopped walking. "Shàshoni look out, there is pot holes in dis area." Juinji warned but she didn't listen and all of a sudden the ground crumbled beneath her and she fell into a hole.

She screamed and Gloo flew over so she was right above the hole. "Shàshoni, are you alright? Why are you not flying out of the hole?" The pink Eeepa asked with a tilt of her head.

Shàshoni looked up at the pink Eeepa. "I-I can't, I think I hurt my wings." She explained and Gloo seemed a little annoyed as she flew down and pulled Shàshoni out of the hole.

The pink Eeepa struggled to bring the bigger Eeepa back to the completely solid ground, and when she finally had, Gloo dropped Shàshoni and panted. "You are heavy!" Gloo complained and Shàshoni glared at her.

Shàshoni looked at her wrist that had started bleeding. "Ahh, I'm bleeding!" She screamed dramatically as she looked at the blood.

Gloo stopped panting and walked over to her and looked at the bleeding wrist. "You must haff landed in an awkward position where you smashed your wings and your wrist got caught on something, do not worry, it is not bad." She said as she looked at the small wound.

Shàshoni shook her head. "I do not like blood-make it stop." She said, looking away from the blood.

Gloo rolled her eyes. "It is not that bad Shàshoni, stop being such a baby. Currently I am more concerned for your wings." She said and walked over to the back to see that one of the wings was broken. "Wings are very delicate-unless you haff wings like Rover's who has very strong wings. However our wings are delicate, you must take good care of them or you could ruin them permanently." Gloo warned as she stroked her paw around the broken wing and Shàshoni flinched in pain.

"You broke your wing, luckily it will heal, however you will not be able to fly for some time, now go sit down somewhere while I gather supplies for your injuries." Gloo ordered and Shàshoni nodded before walking over to a tree stump and sitting down.

**KEYS**

After Gloo had fixed Shàshoni up, and not only took care of her wing, but also of her bleeding wrist, they carefully all made their way past the pot holes and were currently looking for a place to make camp.

Private looked over at Gloo, who was holding the map now since Shàshoni said she had enough of that. They still had yet to find a campsite, that was okay though, it meant they had more time to just walk with each other and talk.

He waddled over to Gloo, who spotted him and quickly folded the map back up.

"Hello Private." Gloo said with a smile and Private smiled back.

"Hi Gloo." He said and glanced over at Shàshoni who was looking at her wrist in disgust as she remembered how it had bled. "That was really impressive of you, how you got Shàshoni out of the hole and fixed her up like that." He said.

Gloo gave a shrug in response. "Dank you Private, but it was nothing really. You all seem to forget I was doctor before I was commander, it was actually refreshing to use my medical knowledge once again. I haff missed it." She explained simply and Private nodded in understanding.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Gloo smiled again. "You were a good dancer Private." She said, a little randomly. "At de celebration, you danced good." She explained.

Private smiled a little and looked away to hide his blush. "Thanks Gloo, that was fun." He said and Gloo nodded.

"As most celebrations are."

As Private had been reminded of the celebration, he also remembered right after it, and suddenly had another question for the Eeepa. "Um Gloo?" He asked.

Gloo looked at him. "Yes?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Back on Zenara, when we were talking to those fanboys-" Gloo cringed. "You mentioned something called a: Fluffafi, I was wondering, what exactly that is." He explained.

Gloo nodded in understanding. "Fluffafi is a word Eeepas use to describe a close one, or in simpler terms; a special somebody. For an example, Juinji and Daleelalah are Fluffafis for each other." She explained simply, as she gestured over to Juinji and Daleelalah who were talking to each other in the front of the group.

Private gave a small nod. "Oh." He said and soon after, Rover came over to the group, they had sent him ahead to scout out for a possible campsite, and it would seem he had found one.

"There's a clearin not far from here which would make a good campsite for now." Rover explained and they nodded before following the hybrid to a small clearing that seemed perfect for a campsite.

Gloo looked at it in approval. "Good work Rover, we should begin setting up camp." She explained and the others agreed, as they began to set up the camp.

**Well, this chapter was a bit longer that the last one. So that's good, anyways I just had to add Shàshoni being dramatic about getting hurt and Gloo being all like: "Don't be such a baby, it's hardly a scratch" so I hope you enjoyed that part. I promise on my honor that I will update again soon. Alright, remember to review! Bye my good readers! **


	14. Patrolling the Area

**Welcome to the next chapter readers, okay so this chapter is more on the calm side, and instead of adding a lot of mystery and such in this chapter, I'm focusing a bit more on the overall calmness of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, now too the chapter! **

It didn't take long for them to set the campsite up, and soon their was a small fire going in the middle of the campsite, as it began to get dark and the stars and many moons of Eeeeeeeyupppa could be seen.

Gloo sat back and watched as Juinji began telling a tale of one of their many adventures to the Zoosters. He was quite good at story telling.

Juinji leaned back a little on the ground he was sitting on. "And then, de beast tossed me to the wall, and I crashed into da room beside it! The oxygen levels were faltering, and soon the ship would go hurtling out of space and hit right into de planet: Palimee!" He said, keeping everyone nodding along eagerly, all of them wanting to know what happened next.

Private gulped slightly. "What happened next?" He asked, noticing the pause.

Juinji smirked and gave a yawn. "I do not know if now would be de best time to tell you, it is getting late now, isn't it?" He asked and Gloo shook her head at him from where she stood.

There was a collective bunch of 'awws' from the others, and they looked at him hopefully before Juinji sighed a little bit. "Fine, I will continue." He said and dove back into the tale.

Gloo had already heard this story before, and decided to go scout ahead, just to see if there were any dangers they might face, but as she begun to fly away, she was joined by a certain hybrid who walked next to her.

"Mind if I join yah?" Rover asked and Gloo shook her head.

"No, it is fine. But did you not want to hear za rest of Juinji's story?" Gloo asked with a tilt of her head, she was just curious as everyone else seemed for more interesting in the story than actually patrolling the area.

Rover shook his head. "Nah, I've heard this one before, besides it isn't safe to travel alone." He said and gave the pink Eeepa a smirk.

Gloo shook her head at the hybrid as they left the clearing. "You are forgetting who you are talking too, I am za great and powerful Waluna, I am sure I would be able to go on a little walk by myself." She said simply.

Rover gave a nod. "Oh no, I know you're fully capable of takin care of yourself, but it still would be lonely tah go all by yourself, wouldn't it?" He asked and Gloo gave a nod.

"I suppose it would."

Gloo didn't say anything after that, and Rover didn't really know what to say, he contemplated telling her how he felt right then, but he didn't really want to ruin the peaceful moment they were having.

After some time of them just walking amongst the jungle, Gloo glanced up at the blue and yellow hybrid. "I do not think I ever got the chance to thank you for saving Juinji's life when Sealin took over." Gloo said and looked down. "I do not know what I would do wiffout Juinji, he is like brother to me, and yet it is not quite like brother, I do not know how to explain it." Gloo told him.

Rover nodded. "Oh it was no problem, when Daleelalah brought him ta my door bleeding ta death and all dat, I knew I had ta save him. Although it uh, it was a bit hard gettin his tissue to comply ta the matrix of da actuator, and da mechanisms and kinematics, but I think it worked out alright." He said and Gloo looked at him with a blank expression. He looked down at her and smiled a little bit. "What?" He asked.

Gloo then laughed slightly. "I haff no idea what you just said." She said and continued to laugh. "Acu what? Mecha something, and kina thing, is really all I heard." Gloo confessed and Rover laughed as well.

"I thought you woulda got a little bit of that." Rover said and Gloo shook her head.

"No, robots are your speciality, I only do medicine." Gloo explained as she put her paws up as if showing him.

Rover laughed a bit more and smiled down at her. "Well dat's alright, I doubt I would understand anything yah said if you went off in medical terms." He told her and Gloo smirked as she began flying in front of him so she could be at eye contact with the hybrid.

She cleared her throat and held up a paw smugly. "If a singular tissue was to go through necrosis, the events would be catastrophic enough to damage the entire structure of the-" she started going off and Rover cut her off playfully.

"See, yah already lost me!" He expressed and Gloo giggled before she went back to walking beside the hybrid, and it soon quieted down again, as both remained lost in their own thoughts. Rover's being mostly about Gloo. While Gloo thought of the Galactic Republic, her mission, and about the strange pink key which would hopefully open the door to answers.

"Dank you for joining me Rover, I do not think I would haff had as much fun if I had gone by myself." Gloo told the hybrid who couldn't help but smile happily when she said that. "But now we should return, Juinji must have finished his story by now, and they will be wondering where we are." Gloo explained and began to fly back to the campsite.

Rover stayed back, still smiling happily, and he let out a content sigh, completely at peace with how that walk had went for them.

**KEYS**

The next morning came, and everyone was already packing up camp to move further into the jungle, although Shàshoni and the lemurs seemed to think it was useless to leave right at the crack of dawn when the mission wasn't on a time limit of any sorts.

Marlene jogged a little bit to catch up with Gloo and Skipper, who were talking about the plan for when they found the hidden paradise. She soon caught up to them and stopped walking. "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" She asked.

Skipper answered. "We were making a plan for when we reach this hidden paradise." He explained and Marlene nodded in understanding.

Gloo, who was playing with the key, looked up at Marlene. "I am beginning to think the paradise does not open up for just anyone, perhaps it will only show itself to those worthy of entering it. In zat case, we must wonder, will we ever find the paradise? Or will we wander carelessly around Eeeeeeeyupppa until we grow old?" She asked, as the pink Eeepa seemed deep in thought at the matter.

Skipper also seemed to contemplate that. "Hmm, that is a problem, but how will we know if any of us are worthy to go in? And is that really the case, or can anybody find this hidden paradise?" He asked, thinking hard on the matter.

Just then, Rover who was walking a little behind them stiffened as he perked his ears. "Someone's comin." He said suddenly, making everyone turn their attention to him.

Juinji raised an eye at the hybrid. "Someone is coming? But who? We are the only intelligent life on dis planet anymore, all dat is left is mindless beasts and insects." He said and Daleelalah whacked him.

"All life has its own intelligence Juinji! You are beginning to sound like one of those horrid humanoids." Daleelalah lectured and the blue Eeepa rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish/apologetic smile.

Kowalski looked at Rover. "How do you know someone's coming?" The intellectual asked and Shàshoni answered for him.

"Rover is part Mohona, a yellow feathered bird type creature wiff extremely large ears and extraordinary hearing, since Rover has zat in him, he can hear almost as good as a Mohona itself." Shàshoni replied and Kowalski instantly looked curious on the matter.

Gloo looked at the hybrid and tilted her head. "Who is coming Rover? Can you hear who or what it is?" She asked and Rover shook his head.

"No, it isn't saying anything, I don't know what it is." He told her and Gloo nodded before turning to everyone else.

She looked at them. "Do we stay and wait for zis mystery creature, or do we leave before it gets here?" She asked, asking them what they would prefer to do.

Skipper clenched his flippers. "I say we stay and fight." He said and right then everyone turned to the noise of rustling leaves, and out of the bushes came a transparent red Eeepa hybrid, and instantly everyone's eyes widened.

"Yuniki?"

**Alright, there you go, the next chapter. What will happen for our heroes next? And how will they react to seeing Yuniki/Devajra again? Find out next time on: SKSL! Also, please remember to review, alright thanks for reading, bye! **


	15. Hidden Paradise

**Woo! Now we're finally getting somewhere, I'm excited about this chapter, so I really hope you like it as well. Okay I don't actually have much to say this time, other than: Enjoy the chapter. **

Gloo squinted her eyes in confusion. "Yuniki? You are here on Eeeeeeeyupppa, and you are transparent...I thought you had died, how are you here?" The pink Eeepa asked looking at the red and scaly hybrid curiously.

Devajra looked down before answering. "I-It is not important as to how or why, I I heard you were looking for the Hidden Paradise, and I came to help, I can lead you to it." She explained and instantly Gloo looked interested.

"You can take us to the Hidden Paradise? Wonderful, let's go." Gloo said optimistically as she took a step toward the hybrid, only to get pulled back to the group by Juinji.

Devajra looked a little uncomfortable as she looked back up. "A-actually Gloo, I can only take you." She explained, much to everyone's surprise.

Gloo thought for a minute, on one hand they were a team, and they all should get to see the Hidden Paradise, but on the other hand when would they all manage to get there? Finally she nodded. "Alright, lead za way Yuniki." She said in her optimistic if not naive voice as she took a step forward only to get pulled back by Juinji again.

Juinji looked from Gloo to Yuniki before giving a small smile. "Excuse us a moment." He said and pulled Gloo away from the group, with her protesting as he did so.

The others watched Juinji drag a protesting Gloo away and waited for them to disappear until turning back to Yuniki, who smiled at them a little bit and waved.

"It is good to see you all again."

**KEYS**

Juinji dragged Gloo over to an orange tree stump and folded his arms. "Gloo, what are you doing? We know nothing of Yuniki anymore, why is she still here? Why is she transparent? How is she not dead? How did she know what we were doing? You cannot just run off because Yuniki says she can lead you to de Hidden Paradise." He lectured and Gloo folded her arms.

"Juinji, you do not understand, Yuniki she is different, she knows so much about za Waluna and she knew King Wavewé, zat must be a good sign! If she can lead us to de Hidden Paradise, even if it is only I who can go, and it is a little suspicious, should not we still take za chance?" Gloo asked and widened her eyes a little.

The pink penguin looked at Juinji, hoping he would understand. "Yuniki has always had her secrets, yet has she ever not proven to be trustworthy in ze end? If my theory is correct, it means ze Hidden Paradise will only show itself to za people it chooses too." Gloo explained.

Juinji looked at her and shook his head. "Gloo, you talk as if the Hidden Paradise is alive, as if it can make it's own decisions. It is just terrain, it is not a self thinking system, how would it know who to let in and who to not?" He asked, clearly not seeing the point in this.

Gloo glared at him. "You do not get it Juinji, za entire planet is alive. When I became za Waluna, I felt something I could not even begin to dream of before, it was if I operated on a whole different level, and I felt zat there is something different about this planet, it was as if it is living, breathing, thinking, all on its own. If it only wished to let few people enter de Hidden Paradise, I believe it would. What if it only lets me in? I believe Yuniki is telling de truth, and zat she will lead me to the Hidden Paradise, and even if she does cause trouble, I can handle it." Gloo said determinedly.

Juinji shook his head but gave her a playful smile. "You think way to highly of your fighting skills." He said and Gloo shrugged and returned the playful grin.

"Well when you have uncontrollable monster just waiting to surface, it is pretty easy to feel confident of winning a fight."

**KEYS**

After a few minutes of waiting for Juinji and Gloo to return, they did and Juinji didn't seem to happy.

Gloo flew over until she was in front of the group and facing Yuniki. "I will come wiff you." She told the hybrid and Devajra nodded to her. Gloo then turned to the group of animals. "I did not plan on leaving you, or going to de Hidden Paradise wiffout you, and I am terribly sorry dat I must. But going to de Hidden Paradise was not za entire mission, we also were tasked with collecting a very special plant dat only grows on waters edge of Eeeeeeeyupppa, perhaps you can complete zat part of the mission wiffout me." She told them.

Private waddled over to her, looking a little hurt. "You're leaving us?" He asked, looking at Gloo with sad eyes.

Gloo looked at him and nodded. "Only because I must. Do not worry, I will be back soon, I can even meet you at waters edge, or if you finish in time, I can meet you at de Druff Vignahar." She suggested and Private gave a nod of understanding.

After a moment, Gloo pulled Private into a hug. "Goodbye for now Private, I will be back soon." She promised and broke away from the hug before following Yuniki/Devajra into the jungle with the key in her left goblet. Gloo was still wearing the two goblets that Rover had made her.

Everyone watched her go and Mort pouted a little. "I wanted a Gloo hug too." He complained and Rover grunted behind him.

"Get in line." He muttered under his breath; jealous that Gloo only hugged Private.

**KEYS**

Gloo followed after the transparent half Eeepa eagerly, however she saw no need in remaining silent the entire time, and decided to strike up a conversation. "Yuniki, might I ask why you are now transparent?" Gloo asked as she tilted her head.

Devajra stiffened slightly but soon relaxed her muscles again and pushed some leafs forward. "It is a long story." She explained and Gloo gave a small sigh, she was clearly not getting anything out of Yuniki today.

They traveled for some time, and didn't stop for any breaks at all, and by the time they had finished walking, Gloo was just about out of energy as the sun was beginning to go down on this beautiful Eeeeeeeyupppa day.

Finally Devajra stopped and Gloo sighed in relief.

"Are we finally taking a break?" Gloo asked hopefully and the hybrid shook her head as she looked up at what looked to be two big rocks.

"No, we are here." Devajra explained and took a step towards the rocks, and suddenly they began to move out of the way as light filled the space from behind the rocks and Gloo had to shy away from the sudden light.

Once the rocks had moved out of the way completely, and Gloo had gotten used to the light, Devajra showed her the hidden place with her paw and Gloo fluttered her wings as she flew in.

Gloo's eyes widened in amazement as she looked at the scenery that lit up before her eyes, it was beautiful, she was in the Hidden Paradise. "Wow." She breathed out in amazement and Devajra smiled.

**Okay, so now Gloo's reached the hidden paradise! How exciting, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until next time readers! Remember to review, reviewing is important. Bye!**


	16. Status Report

**Okay so this chapter is with our group of well, everyone besides Gloo for the first part, and then the second part is with the old gang, yes that is what I am calling Wavewé and his group of people, Alrighty alright, to the chapter!**

The band of Eeepas and Zoosters had set up another camp somewhere else in the jungle as they decided to go ahead and reach waters edge to get the plant. Juinji had told them of what the plant was, and how it a special plant that when someone ate it, they were forced to tell the truth. Kowalski had said that it sounded like his 'Truth Serum'

They were all sitting around the fireplace before they would turn in for the night, and it had been surprisingly quiet this time, much different than the night before where they had all listened to Juinji's exciting tale.

It was quiet until King Julien yawned and got up, stretching as he did so. He looked around at all the others. "Well I don't know about you silly birds and aliens, but I'm going to go get my kingly beauty sleep." He said and the Zoosters looked at him in surprise.

Skipper raised an eye at the lemur. "You, are going to sleep early? I don't believe it." He said and Julien looked bored, or maybe he just looked tired.

"Yeah well, we have been walking like all day after waking up when the sun was just beginning to wake! My Royal booty is needing rest." Julien stated before walking over to the tent he had had Maurice and Mort set up, and he soon walked in to go and get his beauty sleep.

Soon after King Julien left, Maurice and Mort did as well, saying that they were actually getting tired themselves. After the lemurs, Shàshoni also turned in, leaving just the Penguins, Marlene, and the other Eeepas.

Juinji seemed to be concentrating on the dwindling fire and had been quiet since Gloo had left with Yuniki. Daleelalah could tell he didn't agree with it, and he had his own suspicions of Yuniki, but he would come around by morning.

As Daleelalah noticed it was getting late, she also got up and stretched a little. "Well, I am tired, I think I will also turn in now. Enjoy your fire." She said and walked away to her own sleeping place.

While Juinji was tending to the fire, Rover had gone to check up on their technology, and had been surprised to find that the holographic communicator was starting up, and had instantly went to go get Juinji.

"Hey Xeepander, it's da Galactic Republic, they're checking in, wantin a status report, what do I tell em?" Rover asked and Juinji got up and walked over.

"Say nothing, I will talk wiff them." Juinji instructed and Rover nodded before returning to the fire. Juinji walked over to the holographic communicator and turned it on to see the holographic form of the General of the GR: Qui, who usually only sent his council to deal with them.

Juinji looked up at the holographic humanoid and stood stiff. "General Qui, I assume you are here for status report?" He asked and the hologram nodded.

"Yes, where is Commander Quazara, I wish to speak to an actual valuable individual." The holographic said with a snide remark and instantly Juinji glared and felt like ripping the hologram apart.

But instead he remained calm. "I am afraid to say dat Gloo is currently unavailable, you will haff to talk wiff me." He stated and the hologram seemed rather angry but gave a grunt in response.

"Fine, the council just got back to Palimee, and when I asked of how the Eeepa I sent to join you is-" he started but Juinji interrupted him.

"Shàshoni is fine, she has a broken wing but nothing too serious." He explained and the hologram looked down at the Eeepa in confusion.

"Who is this Shàshoni you speak of?"

"Umm, de Eeepa you sent..."

The holographic general shook his head. "My Eeepa never arrived, he was intercepted by a ghostly white Eeepa that was ever so slightly transparent before he could get to you, he never made it."

Juinji's eyes widened as he proceed exactly what the holographic general was saying and glanced over to where Shàshoni was sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Than who?" He began and then realized the General was still there.

He turned his attention back to the hologram and began turning it off. "Call back later." He said a little rudely and turned it off before turning to the clearing in which they made their campsite and made his way over.

"Shàshoni." He said, his voice cold. "If zat even is your real name." He continued to say, in his icy voice.

The ghostly white Eeepa blinked and got up slowly. "Juinji, what are you blabbing about?" She asked tiredly and gave a yawn.

Just then there was a noise that could have possibly belonged to a wolf, or perhaps a bear, or maybe even a wild boar could be hear as it echoed loudly into the clearing, waking everyone up.

King Julien poked his head out of his tent and groggily took off the cucumbers off his eyes, he had stocked up on them before leaving Earth. "Ugh, what is it that is waking me up?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

Juinji's eyes widened in fear as the noise got louder and louder until it was completely surrounding the clearing from every angle. "It is the Xills." He said and right then the trees that were guarding them got knocked down by some ugly boar/elephant/beetle type creatures that came smashing towards them from all angles. "Quick everybody, it's an ambush!"

**KEYS**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the jungle, four somewhat bored looking transparent Eeepas.

Wavewé sighed as he rested on the branch of the tree, waiting for the signal was boring.

"Where did you say Shalulga is again?" Ziorn asked as he sat at the bottom of the tree, his transparent back pressed up against the strange orange bark.

Wavewé didn't even look down at him as he answered. "Shalulga was given her own mission directly from him, who woke her up himself shortly after dragging Devajra and I into his cave." Wavewé responded simply and Ziorn grunted.

Quiklee the only girl, who was sprawled out on the purple grass looked up at Wavewé. "How is Devajra doing? Has she completed her task?" She asked and Wavewé shrugged in response.

"We will not know until he wants us too."

Meanwhile, the other one: Abulifà was pacing back and forth. "I hate waiting, when will we retrieve the signal? What if something goes wrong?" He asked worriedly and right then the growl of a Xill echoed throughout the land and all four Eeepas instantly stood up and Wavewé looked down at all of them.

"Dat is the signal-lets move."

**Well, aren't we picking the story up, ce? Ce? Anyways the next chapter will either be out tonight or tomorrow, so yeah stay tuned and remember to review, because those are always fantastic. Alright, goodbye! **


	17. Meeting the Orb

**So, last chapter was about everyone else, well this chapter is about Gloo, yay! Also it has occurred to me that you might not know how to say some of the names in the story, so at the end of the chapter I will have a list of how to pronounce all those alien names in here. To the chapter! **

Gloo looked around the secluded hidden paradise in amazement. It was incredible, far more majestic than what has been written of this place. The ground had many small yellow pathways that circled around the paradise, and the grass was soft pale purple, while there were huge gray stones seated amongst the ground and upon those rocks stood pink moss, that also covered the walls completely, and on top the pink moss covered walls some green vines draped itself over, as giant leafy green plants shielded the paradise from prying eyes of above.

Flowers and plants of all kinds etched along the edge of the paradise, and golden stones seemed to be implanted into the ground wherever you went. However the thing that stood out the most about the paradise was the waterfall that stood directly across from the gateway in. The water was as pure and white as snow, and it sparkled as the water rushed down into a pond below it.

Gloo could only stare in amazement as she looked at the paradise, this place was something she hadn't ever imagined. However, a thought did strike her as she looked down at her goblet where they key was pocketed in. "Yuniki, if zis is the Hidden Paradise, where is ze door?" She asked.

Devajra smiled and began making her way over to the waterfall and Gloo followed, the hybrid girl stopped just before entering the pond. "Behind zis waterfall is what you seek, however I am afraid I cannot go any further, you must do the rest on your own."

Gloo stared determinedly at the waterfall and slipped her foot into the cool water of the pond as it splashed up against her pink fur, it was cold yet instead of chilling her, it somehow relaxed her even more, something about this water was special, as if something was controlling it.

The pink Eeepa was about to stick her paws into the waterfall when she remembered she was still wearing the goblets, and figured it wouldn't be good to get them wet and she took the Key out before tossing the goblets on the soft purple ground beside the pound.

After that Gloo held her breath as she stepped right through the waterfall, and as soon as she was behind it, she saw an old pink door with vine like markings encasing the entire thing, and near a pink doorknob stood a keyhole and Gloo looked at the pink key in her paws before shoving it into the hole, and unlocking the door.

It creaked upon and Gloo slowly peaked her head inside to see a long pink staircase leading down into a dark gray cave. She took a step in and traced her paw along the lines of the vine like markings on the staircase as she slowly began to climb down the stairs, taking in everything around her as she did so.

The cave would have been completely dark had it not been for the pale glowing green stones that were embedded into the cave walls, that gave just enough green light to let off a comforting yet eerie glow, and as Gloo finally reached the end of the staircase, she was able to see the cave to completion.

It was a rather large gray cave with green gems imbedded in the floor, walls, and ceiling. However the only thing in the cave was a singular glowing green orb that hovered a few feet above ground.

**KEYS**

Gloo stared at the orb in amazement and reached forward to touch it when suddenly it began spinning; spiraling around the pink Eeepa, and a bright green light filled the room, temporarily blinding Gloo, and when the light finally disappeared and Gloo had gotten used to the light, the orb was no where to be found.

She looked at where it once stood in confusion, until someone cleared their throat from behind and Gloo turned around to see a tall green Eeepa leaning against the wall as he looked at her. "Hiya." The Eeepa said.

Gloo looked at him in confusion. "W-who are you? What happened to za orb?" She asked and the Eeepa smirked.

"Yeah sorry, I can't communicate very well in that form." He apologized with a shrug and realization struck Gloo as she looked at the Eeepa in amazement.

"You are the orb." She said in realization and the Eeepa nodded.

He stopped leaning on the wall and hopped over to Gloo. "Bingo." He said and extended his paw to Gloo. "Names Eeeyuppa, nice to meet you." He said before shaking Gloo's paw and walking around the cave.

Gloo blinked a bit in confusion. "Eeeyuppa? But zat is the name of de planet..." She whispered quietly and the Eeepa smirked.

"Now you're catching on!" He said encouragingly to her and began to pick at one of the green gems in the wall. "Name's Eeeyuppa and you are on my planet." He said simply and pulled the green rock out to play with it.

Gloo shook her head slightly in confusion. "Your planet? But how?" She asked and Eeeyuppa turned back around to face her as he tossed the green stone in the air and caught it.

He shrugged simply. "Well, I am an ancient alien species; possibly last of my kind, we call, or rather shall I say called ourselves: Zeequees, but eh I've always preferred Eeepa, much more fun to say. Anyway, the Zeequees kinda created planets, not all of them, just a few and then we live on our planets and take form of the dominate species on our planet; yady yady yada, it's all very boring." He said simply and looked at the rock.

Gloo tilted her head. "So you created Eeeeeeeyupppa?" She asked slowly and Eeeyuppa nodded.

"Yup, that's me, creator of this planet, see I'm the soul and spirit of this planet, I'm the heart of it if you will, and I was supposed to remain a mystery, but then that guy had to be born with pink fur, and well no more mister secret planet guy for me." He explained and folded his vibrant green eyes. "So, you know my name, and quite a bit about me already, however I still don't know you're name, in fact all I know about you is that you are the 'Waluna' which is not much to go off."

Gloo looked at him and paused for a minute before giving a small smile. "I am Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara, but it is okay if you call me Gloo." She replied.

Eeeyuppa nodded. "Good cause I'm not calling you by your fall name, now that is a mouthful." He said and tossed her the rock. "Here have this." He said and Gloo clumsily caught the gem. "So, you probably have tons of questions for me, so shoot." He ordered.

Gloo nodded a little bit. "How do you know zat I am the Waluna?" She asked and Eeeyuppa shrugged carelessly.

"Do you really think I'd just let anyone in here? No! Of course I know you're the Waluna, I might spend all my time down in a hole, but that doesn't mean I don't keep updated on what goes on above."

Gloo nodded in understanding. "Is it because of you I am za Waluna? Why did you tell Wavewé dat pink was cursed? Did you want me to go through zat?" She asked, suddenly letting all her emotions out.

Eeeyuppa remained completely cool as he answered. "Woah there Pinky, dats three questions at once, give me some time to answer them." He said and Gloo looked a little sheepish. "First, no it is not because of me you are the Waluna, that is something far beyond my control. Second, is that the guy's name? Huh go figure, and I did not tell him it was cursed! He exaggerates on everything! And no, I did not want you to go through all that, I don't have control over what people do to you." He explained simply.

Gloo nodded and it was silent before she asked another question. "What can you tell me of the Waluna?"

**So, I feel like we're finally getting somewhere in this story, what do you think of my newest twist, pretty crazy right? Also as for the names: **

**Eeeeeeeyupppa: E-Yup-A**

**Eeepa: E-paw**

**Gloo: Glue**

**Juinji: Jew-In-G**

**Daleelalah: Da-Lee-Lala**

**Wafafa: Wa-Fa-fa**

**Clingincloger: Cling-in-clog-er**

**Fluffafi: Fluff-a-fee**

**Zenara: Sen-are-a**

**Waluna: Wa-Luna **

**Yuniki: You-knee-key**

**Wavewé: Wave-way**

**Shàshoni: Sh-ay-shone-ee**

**Devajra: Dev-ah-dra**

**Evae Kuppa: Eve-ay-cup-a**

**Druff Vignahar: D-rough-Vig-Nah-Har**

**Belg: Belg**

**Zeequees: Z-Queen(without the N) **

**Xills: Z-ills**

**Tell me if you can think of anymore. Alright bye readers! And remover to review! **


	18. History Lesson

**So the first half of this chapter is about Gloo and Eeeyuppa as we finally learn more about...Everything, and then the second half is about the old gang and a bit more about how they encountered Eeeyuppa and ended up doing his bidding, Alrighty then I'll let you read. **

Eeeyuppa looked at the short girl. "Okay first, stop calling it: The Waluna, because that is not what it is, what is inside you is not an angel, it is not a savior, and it is certainly not a hero." He stated and folded his arms.

Gloo looked at him in confusion. "Then what exactly is it?" She asked a little timidly, unsure if she really wanted to know.

Eeeyuppa grimaced slightly. "It's called: The Azuri, it is another ancient alien, and no the Azuri is not a Zeequee, no the Azuri is something far more powerful. It is a dark spirit, the only thing inside it is darkness, the Azuri is as black as the void, and is dark to the core. It cares nothing for anything and doesn't care who, what, or where it kills. About I don't know a thousand years ago, the Azuri escaped from a distant very high security prison in which no other dark spirit could escape." He started.

Gloo looked at him in complete horror. "But how do any of us tie into zis?" She pressed, unsure of how she was related to this in anyway.

The green 'Eeepa' sighed a little. "I uh might have made it mad some thousand two hundred thirty seven years ago, and well the Azuri can hold a grudge." He explained and Gloo sent him a scowl. "What? I had just recently took physical form! I was only like seven hundred years old, nothing more than just a teenager! How was I supposed to know the Azuri did not like getting captured and put in prison?" He asked.

Gloo's eyes widened in surprise. "You did zat?" She asked and Eeeyuppa shrugged.

"It was weak, nearing death. Made it easy enough to catch. Anyways, once the Azuri escaped it came after me as soon as it could, and after nearly destroying my moons, which I am not happy about mind you, and after getting involved in some dark magic that I shouldn't really have been messing will. I was able to trap the Azuri in a void or rather time vortex of sorts." Eeeyuppa explained.

Gloo folded her arms. "I still do not see how I tie into any if dis nonsense!" She said as she was beginning to panic a little as she realized exactly what was in her.

Eeeyuppa raised his paw. "I was getting to that." He explained and Gloo gave a nod waiting for an explanation. "You see the problem with trapping this creature was dat it could not stay trapped forever, yet I had stopped it from ever returning from the void until it could find a physical form. Now I had no control of that part, however I knew if it had to take a physical form, I should at least trap it into a form so innocent, so pure, that it could not be corrupted easily." He explained.

Gloo waited patiently for him to continue. "Forcing the Azuri into a white body was my first choice, but I don't think anyone quite realizes how easily white can turn to gray and then into black. No this color had to be so pure, so innocent it would take something completely obscure for it to corrupt it." He explained and Gloo's eyes lit up in understanding.

"And zat was pink."

Eeeyuppa nodded and snapped his fingers. "Bingo." He exclaimed and began to walk around the room. "Now, this is where that one pink guy and his colleagues come in." He explained and Gloo sat back a little bit and the Eeepa began to explain. "So when I trapped the Azuri in the void, it's people told me I would have a thousand years before the Azuri could escape, and about five hundred years ago, I was hanging around in my paradise upstairs, when I got a rather unlikely visitor...

_(Now we have a flashback, sorry) _

_Eeeyuppa had decided to surface for awhile, he couldn't stay cooped up in his cave forever, and he also decided to open up the gates to his garden as he liked to call it, however as he was playing around created a new type of plant by mixing together two he had previously invented, there was a noise coming from the gates and he instantly looked over. _

_There entering his garden was a tall pink Eeepa with wide curious blue eyes, and instantly Eeeyuppa's eyes widened in surprise as she shot down his door and flew down the staircase as he started to panic. _

_"No, no, no, it's early! I was still supposed to have five hundred years to get ready, to prepare! This is not good, no it is not good at all!" He yelled and it echoed throughout his cave. _

_As soon as the echoing stopped, the Zeequee could hear footsteps, and acting fast he morphed back into his green sphere as the pink Eeepa made his way down the staircase. _

_The young Eeepa looked at orb Eeeyuppa in amazement and out of panic, he turned back into his Eeepa form and the Eeepa looked at him in amazement. _

_Eeeyuppa glared and kicked up a green gem off the ground and pointed it at the Eeepa. "Alright Azuri, how'd you get out five hundred years early? What did you have help?" He asked, pointing the gem at him accusingly. _

_The Eeepa's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry but I am not Azuri, my name is Wavewé, and I am but a humble traveler, how did you manage to become an Eeepa?" He asked with a tilt of his head. _

_Eeeyuppa looked at him warily and walked right up to him before pressing the green gem up to Wavewé's forehead, and nothing happened. He grunted and walked over to the wall before sticking the gem back in, muttering something about 'misplaced pink fur' _

_Wavewé tilted his head at him. "Excuse me, um sir-but whatever is it dat you are doing?" He asked and Eeeyuppa turned back to him. _

_"Nothing, it doesn't matter you aren't who I thought you were, curious how you have pink fur though, that color is evil, it's the carrier to an all powerful dark spirit. Anyways I'm sure you're fine, although there is that warning those people gave me when I captured the Azuri, saying how pink would destroy all, so I guess that does include you. Anyways I am getting horribly off topic. I'm Eeeyuppa, sorry bout that right there, what's your name?" He asked._

_Wavewé's eyes had widened in surprise as the green Eeepa talked. "Wavewé." He answered and Eeeyuppa nodded._

_"Right." He said. _

_Wavewé looked at Eeeyuppa in fear. "what did you mean about Pink destroying everything?" He asked timidly and Eeeyuppa sighed, now he would have to explain. _

_(Flashback end) _

"So I told that guy about how the Azuri is pink, and will destroy everything, and then he just ran out like some crazy person! He promised me he wouldn't tell his koupas bout me, but you can never trust a pink Eeepa." Eeeyuppa explained and Gloo glared at him.

Eeeyuppa stood up and held out his paw for the green gem and Gloo passed it too him. "Hey Pinky, give me dat for a second." He instructed and Gloo handed him the gem. Eeeyuppa nodded and pressed it up against Gloo's forehead and all of a sudden the gem started to glow and then it suddenly turned black and grew hot. Eeeyuppa dropped it and it exploded.

He nodded as he looked at it grimly. "Yup, no doubt bout it, you are harboring the Azuri in you."

**Okay, I know not everything was answered in this chapter, in fact maybe you just got more confused, but don't worry I'll explain everything in time. Until then, cya later readers and remember to review! **


	19. Ambush!

**For this chapter we're back with everyone besides Gloo, so let's see where did we leave them off? Oh right a pack of Xills were attacking them and Shàshoni is not who she seems, how exciting! Okay; to the chapter! **

Everyone quickly woke up and formed a circle, so they were able to see all the creatures that surrounded them. At first they didn't see anything, until the trees surrounding them got smashed down and stomped on as the Xills came forward, completely surrounding them.

A Xill was a large Rhino sized beast native to Eeeeeeeyupppa, it was big and bulky with either dark brown, gray, or light brown skin. It's face closely resembled a wild boar's, and it had large elephant like ears, however Rhino type horns, and walrus type tusks, over all they were disgusting ugly creatures.

Marlene glanced over at Juinji. "Juinji what are those?" She asked and Juinji glared at the creatures.

"Dey are Xills: mindless ruthless creatures dat over five hundred years ago, were known as de Eeepas biggest threat, however we evolved and dey did not, so over time we simply dismissed them as mindless beasts." Juinji explained and that seemed to anger the Xills as they let out a simultaneous growl of anger.

Daleelalah glanced over at the blue Eeepa. "Not so mindless anymore, are zey Juinji?" She asked and Juinji breathed out.

"Is now really da time Daleelalah?"

Shàshoni turned to Rover. "If your hearing is supposed to be so advanced why did you not hear zem coming?" She asked, clearly blaming the hybrid.

Rover glared at the white Eeepa. "I couldn't hear anythin beyond your complainin! Honestly do yah ever shut up?" He asked, giving her a snark remark right back.

Shàshoni glared at him.

Daleelalah shook her head at them. "Now is not za time to argue, any loud noises might make zem attack, we are lucky they have not already." She told them quietly and everyone went quiet, remaining in their circle as they watched the Xills carefully.

The silence kept the Xills at bay, and it would seem they had calmed down until...

Julien hadn't really been paying attention, and suddenly he felt something begin to craw up him, and he looked down at his arm to see a huge black spider type creature sitting on his arm, and he screamed. He screamed very, very, loudly and jumped around trying to get it off.

Skipper glared at the lemur King. "Ringtail be quiet!" He lectured and right then Maurice whacked the bug like creature off him.

Everyone tensed and the Xills charged.

**KEYS**

As the Xills began attacking them, and they all quickly separated from their circle and began to fight the creatures; four creatures watched, hidden.

Abulifà watched in fear as the fight opened up before his eyes, and he twitched his transparent dark purple ears anxiously as he watched. "Can't we help them?" He asked and the yellow one whacked his head.

"Not yet, we have to wait for the second signal." He lectured and shook his head. "Stupid Wafafa." He muttered under his breath.

The blue girl glared at him. "Ziorn, it is not stupid to wish to help others, Abulifà does not like seeing others in pain, something you clearly know nothing about." He lectured and Wavewé silenced them.

"Abulifà, Ziorn, Quiklee, quiet: we must watch and wait, remember?" The pink transparent King asked with slight edge in his tone as his dark blue eyes glazed over the clearing which had quickly become a battle field.

The other three silenced themselves and watched in silence for a minute or two before Abulifà whined again.

"Oh I do not like dis, I do not like dis! Can we help them now?" He asked nervously in worry.

Wavewé shook his head. "Not yet Abulifà...but soon." He said quietly and watched as the fight continued before his dark blue eyes.

**KEYS**

Skipper, Juinji, and Shàshoni dodged a blow from the Xills tusks and slid right into a giant bush.

They got back up and were ready to go back into the fight when Juinji stopped Shàshoni. "No, Skeeepur and I can handle this, I am not certain you would not feed us to the Xills." He said, his voice cold.

Shàshoni looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about Juinji? I haff been nothing but loyal ever since the Galactic Republic sent me." She said, sounding annoyed.

Juinji shook his head. "If only dat was true, but we both know it is not, da Galactic Republic never sent you, I do not even think your name is Shàshoni, one thing is clear: You are not who you say you are."

Shàshoni glared at him and Skipper looked at them.

"I'm all for confrontations, but maybe it can wait until after we defeat these Xills?" He asked and Juinji nodded.

"Fine, but dis conversation is far from over." Juinji said and Shàshoni rolled her eyes before running back to the battle, and soon after both Juinji and Skipper followed.

The Zoosters and the Eeepas fought the rampaging Xills however they were loosing badly, as there were up to twenty Xills, and they were small animals after all.

**KEYS**

Wavewé watched the fight and just as he noticed they were loosing, he raised his paw and the other three looked at him and awaited his orders, and after a pause he nodded. "Now." He ordered and the other three smirked and shot out of their hiding place.

The old gang instantly got to work as the transparent Eeepa attacked the Xills, surprising all the Zoosters and Eeepas as they shot out of their hiding place.

One second Quiklee was standing in front of an Eeepa, and the next she was on top of it with a spear of sorts, it was as if she had teleported there, and soon the transparent soft blue Eeepa took the Xill down.

Meanwhile, Abulifà the dark purple one only had to make eye contact with one of the Xills before they fell, it was as if he could control their minds when making eye contact. However Ziorn: the tough looking yellow one would step right into a solid object as if he could pass through walls like a ghost, but the next second he was gripping a Xill by it's tusks and bringing it down.

Wavewé however was attacking them like everyone else, but he was quite good at it and soon all the Xills had either retreated or been taken down.

The zoosters and Gloo's unit watched as the four old Eeepas flew down and landed in front of them in amazement.

Skipper looked at them in amazement. "Who are you?" He asked, eyeing the strangers suspiciously.

Wavewé looked at the penguin and blinked. "I am Wavewé, my cohorts are Ziorn, Abulifà, and Quiklee. We serve the planet." He explained somewhat angrily and they continued to look at him in wonder.

Private spotted the Eeepa's pink fur and pointed at it. "Your fur is pink, like Gloo's." He said in amazement. "And you're transparent like Yuniki." He added as he noticed that fact about them.

Wavewé nodded. "Yes the Waluna and I do share a fur color." He said simply and turned to his gang. "Abulifà; you're up." He instructed and the dark purple one nodded before turning his gaze to King Julien.

As soon as they made eye contact, Julien fell just like the Xills, and then he turned to the others and one by one they each fell into unconsciousness.

**So, there's that chapter. I bet you're wondering what'll happen next, so I'll get started on the next chapter so you can read it. Until next time readers! Bye, and remember to review, or follow/fav if you like the story. Alright now bye readers! **


	20. Ancient City

**Hi readers, so now once again we are back with our favorite pink Eeepa and that other guy: Eeeyuppa, I have to admit that I really really adore this chapter, I think it's probably my favorite, alright then; go read! **

Gloo watched with interest as Eeeyuppa picked at another stone in the wall, however this one was not green as the last one had been, this one was a dark vibrant blue. He finished picking at it, and it soon fell out of the wall and landed in his paw.

He played with it for a second as he tossed it into the air and then caught it, he seemed to get distracted easily and kept playing around with the rock for another good minute before Gloo cleared her throat, reminded him she was still there.

Eeeyuppa turned his attention back to Gloo. "right, you're still here. Hmm, I forgot that, but then again this crystal can do that do you." He said and he looked down at blue gem in his paw.

Gloo looked a little confused. "Why do you haff these crystals? What are they?" She asked with a tilt of her pink head as he ears flopped to one side.

Eeeyuppa didn't even look up from the rock as he answered. "They're the one thing that came with me when I left home." He muttered quietly under his breath, but quickly regained himself and walked over to Gloo. "Touch the crystal for a moment will you? I wanna show you something." He told her.

Gloo raised an eye at the Eeepa, and looked at him unbelievingly.

He breathed out a little bit. "Just touch the rock." He ordered and Gloo finally gave in and slowly lowered her white paw onto the blue rock, which Eeeyuppa was still holding.

Just as she put her paw on the rock, Eeeyuppa smiled at her. "You ready?" He asked and Gloo looked at him confused.

"Ready for what? Nothing is happening." Gloo said and Eeeyuppa's smirk only grew as he closed his eyes and breathed in. Gloo didn't know what else to do, so she also closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly Gloo felt a hustle of wind brush around her, spiraling around her and for a split second she felt her feet leave the ground, but when she tried to open her eyes, she couldn't. Gloo started to panic as she couldn't feel the ground or open her eyes. "Eeeyuppa, I-I can not see, my eyes, they will not open." She said in a panicky tone.

Eeeyuppa chuckled a little. "Don't worry, it's almost over." He promised and Gloo felt her heart rate increase in panic.

"What is almost over?"

It was silent, as Eeeyuppa didn't answer, which worried Gloo because suddenly she couldn't feel anything around her, not even the rock. "Eeeyuppa? Eeeyuppa? Where are you?" She asked in worry.

Suddenly everything stopped and Gloo could feel her feet land on the ground again and amongst all the noises that had suddenly started, one voice in particular stood out, as Eeeyuppa calming yet amused voice said:

"You can open your eyes now Pinky."

Gloo did as she was told and what she saw amazed her. For they were no longer in the cave, but in a busy street, in a busy city that almost looked familiar to the Eeepa. She glanced around until her eyes landed on Eeeyuppa who was standing in front of the city with his arms extended happily.

"Pinky, may I welcome you to the city of Wavewé, five hundred fifty five years ago." He introduced happily.

Gloo's eyes widened as she looked around and all she could think of to say was: "Wow!"

Eeeyuppa smirked. "I know, cool right? This is fifty years after Wavewé created the city, a few days before he died." He told her and the two started walking down the street.

Gloo tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the ancient city. "But how are we here? I thought time travel is only a myth..." She whispered and Eeeyuppa nodded.

"Oh it is, we didn't time travel, this is a memory; my memory."

Gloo looked up at him in shock. "Your memory? But how?" She asked and Eeeyuppa looked at her.

"How slow are you?" He asked and Gloo glared at him. "This crystal here." Eeeyuppa introduced, throwing the blue crystal into the air. "Is a Memory Crystal, it lets you live a memory of the user." He explained.

Gloo decided it would be best to not ask any more questions regarding the crystals for now and looked at Eeeyuppa curiously. "Why did you bring us back here? What is so special about zis memory?" She asked.

Eeeyuppa stopped walking for a second, as he looked at something a few feet away. "Because, this is the memory of the one time they disobeyed me, the one time they thought to fight back, this memory is the answer to the mystery of how King Wavewé died. It might not seem to important right now, but trust me: this is crucial for you to understand what happens next." He explained.

Gloo tilted her head, letting her ears flop to the side as she looked at him with wide eyes. "What happens next?" She repeated and Eeeyuppa nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll get too that later, once you'll actually be able to understand." He explained without even glancing at Gloo.

Gloo was beginning to feel fed up with all these questions unanswered, and all these new twists and turns. She still had a mission to complete, and she was determined to complete it, not for her sake but for Juinji's.

She looked up at the green Eeepa and followed his gaze to a familiar red hybrid who was hiding behind a barrel of sorts. Gloo's eyes widened in realization. "Yuniki...she looks no different than she does in my time." Gloo said in amazement.

Eeeyuppa nodded. "Yuniki? Oh you mean Devajra, yeah you can thank me for that." He explained and Gloo looked at Yuniki curiously.

"What is she doing here?" Gloo asked and Eeeyuppa stiffened ever so slightly before responding.

"She's disobeying my direct orders." Eeeyuppa said and scowled slightly. "With Ziorn, and Quiklee already passed and dead, it was only an old Wavewé, an even older Abulifà, a somewhat old Shalulga, and a ever so young Devajra left to complete what we all thought would be their last mission." Eeeyuppa explained and Gloo looked up at him with wide curious eyes.

"And what mission was zat?"

"To destroy the city of Wavewé."

**Okay, so there you go, the end of the chapter. I know you might have more questions than answers now, but don't worry I'll try and reveal all in time. You were confused in SRSS too, remember? I tend to have these stories be confusing, but don't worry, stuff always clear up in the end. Alrighty then, bye readers and please remember to review. **


	21. Captured

**Hi there my good readers! Look what I have for you! The next chapter of SKSL, also things are going to begin to escalate very fast in a few chapters, and I mean very fast, I know that this story has been a bit more on the peaceful side, I mean yeah we have our mysteries and stuff, but it wasn't quite as crazy as the first. But don't worry, it'll pick up the pace really fast in a few chapters. Also, this story might not be too overly exciting, but the third is gonna be crazy! I'm really excited.**

Private woke up to find him and all the others in a cell underground. It reminded him of the cell on the brig back on the Evae Kuppa that they had been in before, however this one was much more old fashioned, and anyone could easily tell it was old.

The penguin looked around to see the others stirring as well, and slowly everyone woke up.

Skipper rubbed the back of his head. "Kowalski analysis." He instantly ordered as he looked around at the cell they were in.

Kowalski looked at the cell before answering. "It appears we are in a cell sir." He said and Skipper glared at him.

"I can see that Kowalski! Tell me something I don't know." He ordered and Kowalski quickly thought up something.

"Each of us carry at least one hundred and fifty different bacteria species on just our hands or flippers."

"Tell me something else, something less...Unhygienic."

Right then a door of sorts opened up and the four transparent Eeepas from earlier walked in and the pink one raised an eye at them. "You're up, good." He said stiffly as he looked at them.

Juinji glared at the Eeepa. "Why haff you captured us?" He asked and Wavewé continued to walk around the room while looking at them unimpressed.

"I can see you do not waste any time getting to de point." Wavewé stated and the yellow one turned to Wavewé.

"Why are we wasting time talking to dem? We could haff ended dis hours ago." Ziorn said, sounding grumpy or at least irritated that they hadn't taken care of the Zoosters and other Eeepas yet.

Quiklee seemed annoyed at the two boys. "Ziorn, you know why we haff not disposed of them yet, and Wavewé stop acting so superior to everyone." She lectured in a scolding type manner.

While those three were talking, or rather arguing to each other over trivial things, Abulifà was doing something else. He turned his gaze to Private and they briefly had eye contact.

_What do you know of the Waluna?_

Private's eyes widened in surprise, he was sure he had just heard someone else ask him something in his head. He gulped a little. _"A-are you in my mind?"_ He asked through thought.

_Look at me and see for yourself. _

Private looked at Abulifà, and the dark purple Eeepa nodded slowly and his eyes widened again. _"How?" _

_It does not matter as of right now. Tell me, how much do you know of the Waluna? _

Private wasn't about to answer that of course, after all he was in a cell and this guy was in his mind, however he couldn't help but think up all he knew of Gloo right then.

_Too much information, thank you. I did not need to know she has the most delightful smile. But still, you have been very useful; thank you._

Private's eyes widened as he realized what he had just thought, and it wasn't like he could help it. His thoughts just came, however it seemed Abulifà was no longer looking at him, and had left his mind after gaining the information he needed.

Abulifà walked over to the other three and whispered something to them.

Wavewé nodding approvingly to him before turning his gaze back to the creatures in the cell. "Thanks to Abulifà here." He gestured to the dark purple Eeepa before continuing. "We now know everything you know of de Waluna, which means we can now carry out our orders." He explained.

Marlene looked at them. "What are your orders?" The otter asked and Wavewé didn't falter as he answered.

"To dispose of the expendable, meaning you; after all, we cannot haff people with so much knowledge running around after he takes care of de Waluna," Wavewé explained simply.

Rico looked at them and paused for a moment. "Wa a 'inute! Oo gonna ge rid o us?" He asked in realization and Quiklee, the soft blue one nodded.

"Precisely." She said in a strangely soothing voice.

Right then, Wavewé turned his attention to the ghostly white Eeepa that was sitting hidden in the shadows of a corner, and a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Shalulga, you can abandon your post now." He informed her.

The others looked at him like he was crazy. "There is no one in here named Shalulga." Skipper said and Wavewé tilted his head a little bit.

"Oh, there isn't?" He asked sarcastically before turning back to Shàshoni. "Shalulga, show yourself." He ordered in a very commanding voice.

There was a small sigh coming from Shàshoni as she got up and walked over to the gates of the cell as Ziorn opened them letting her out. "Yes Wavewé." She said and right then a ripple passed through her as she slowly became transparent and her wing healed right up.

This surprised everyone as they looked at her in shock.

"You're one of them?" Kowalski asked while Rico growled and Private gasped.

Rover glared at her and folded his arms. "I knew there was somethin odd bout you." He said as if he had guessed it this entire time.

Juinji honestly didn't look surprised at all, and Skipper seemed to have guessed that something wasn't quite right with her back when Juinji was calling her a traitor.

Julien gasped and pointed at her in surprise. "You are one of the old evil Eeepas?" He asked in shock and Maurice shook his head disapprovingly at her. While Mort just looked crestfallen.

Marlene looked shocked and Daleelalah squinted her eyes slightly. "How?" She asked and Shàshoni was about to answer, however Quiklee beat her too it.

"Shalulga is gifted wiff za power of quick healing, and ze ability to take physical form once again. He ordered her to intercept za Eeepa sent to join you and go undercover amongst you, and she completed her task swimmingly!" Quiklee said, complimenting her friend.

Shàshoni avoided eye contact with any of them as the old gang began to exit again, however Shàshoni stood back.

Wavewé looked at her. "Shalulga, come we must discuss our next move." He told her and Shàshoni nodded.

"I am coming." She said and cast one more glance over to the glaring Eeepas and Zoosters before sighing softly. "I am sorry." She whispered before following them out, leaving the others to process what had happened.

**Well, there you go, you get to learn what's fishy about Shàshoni. Hope that pleases you for now, I'll get the next chapter out sometime tonight, so there's that. Cya later alligators, and remember to review.**


	22. When you Disobey

**Alrighty then, hello guys. So last chapter we learned a bit about Shàshoni, and her connection in everything, now in this chapter we learn a bit about Wavewé death and how it affects the story. So that's something to look forward too, so shall we get to the chapter? Yes? **

Gloo's eyes widened in shock. "Destroy the city? No wonder they disobeyed you! What kind of person would destroy an entire city?" She asked in shock.

Eeeyuppa raised an eye at her. "You're one too talk Pinky, you did what they failed to do in less then ten minutes." He said and Gloo looked down.

Gloo looked at the ground. "I never meant too." She explained quietly and Eeeyuppa grunted.

"Yeah well you did anyways." He said, hitting even harder at the nerve which he had obviously poked at.

Gloo remained silent for a minute before looking back up from the ground and looking at Yuniki. "Why did you want to destroy za city of Wavewé?" She asked with her voice barely even a whisper.

Eeeyuppa sighed a little. "To stop you from ever showing up. I had to look at the big picture, and I would rather have had the city demolished than risk having the Azuri show itself." He explained and it was quiet once again. "Now get back to watching and be quiet, this is important." He explained.

Gloo didn't say anything as she turned her gaze to watch Devajra sneakily make her way to the palace.

Devajra entered the palace through the shadows and quickly made her way to the secret room, the room which Wavewé held in secrecy for protection, it was the only place Eeeyuppa didn't know about, or so they thought.

She quickly opened the door and walked in to see a very old Wavewé sitting at the desk, his graying purple fur clung to his skin and he lifted his eyes to look at Devajra as she entered, placing the quill down mid sentence of writing something on a pink tablet.

Devajra spotted the tablet. "Pink? Wavewé I hope you did not take zat from Eeeyuppa, he would not take kindly to zat." She said and Wavewé slowly blinked at her.

"He never has to know." He said in a raspy voice. "Did you get ze object?" He asked and Devajra nodded and showed him a pink weapon.

"I did, but I do not see how stuffing za Unlock Crystal in a weapon will protect us from him! We are disobeying him Wavewé, you know we are not supposed to do zat." Devajra said worriedly as Wavewé stood up and opened up a small compartment in his white wall.

The old King slowly looked over to Devajra. "Put da weapon in here." He ordered and Devajra nodded as she did what she was told.

"Does Shalulga know what we are doing?" Devajra asked, calming down slightly.

Wavewé shook his head. "Shalulga has a questionable loyalty, you know she feels as if she does not belong wiff us, we were never her koupas. She got dragged into dis wiffout knowing de consequences, I do not believe she would help us." He explained.

Devajra nodded in understanding. "I still do not feel good about zis, Abulifà would certainly not want us risking our lives like zis!" She said and Wavewé turned to face the young girl.

"Abulifà is dead, other than Shalulga, who we do not know we can trust, we are all dat is left, and I refuse to destroy the city dat I created just because Eeeyuppa has some concerns of the future. I haff learned how to control those crystals of his. Wiffout dat weapon we just stored away, the Waluna cannot come." He explained.

Devajra tilted her head. "But Wavewé, did we not want za Waluna to come?" She asked, wondering what the King was getting at.

Wavewé nodded. "We do, just as da prophecy states, da Waluna will save the Eeepas, but Eeeyuppa does not need to know dat we want dat. We will trick him into thinking we are all on de same side, and when he least expects it, we will kill him and be free of his wishes." He explained.

Devajra gulped. "Kill him? But if he's the planet, then if we kill him, won't ze planet die as well? Thus ending all life on Eeeeeeeyupppa?" She asked.

Wavewé chuckled slightly. "No Devajra, dis planet can survive wiffout him, he just wants us to believe dat it cannot." He assured her and Devajra breathed out in relief before she remembered the time.

"We haff to get going, your younger brother will be expecting us any minute now."

Wavewé nodded. "Yes we must go, but first let me put dis tablet somewhere safe. Devajra, do you haff de key?" He asked.

Devajra nodded. "Oh um, which one? Za key we made to lock Eeeyuppa in his cave, or ze one to lock ze box?" She asked and Wavewé grunted.

"Box Devajra, box, why would I need dat other useless key? We failed that attempt, it is clear to me he must be destroyed, not just locked up."

Devajra sighed and handed him a small golden key. "Here it is." She explained and Wavewé nodded as he quickly put the incomplete tablet inside the box and locked it up.

He then put the small brown box in his desk and stood up. "I will return and finish writing once we are done. Come then, we must go." He explained and gave Devajra the golden key back.

Devajra nodded as the two began walking out. "Haff you told your brother of me? Or your real fur color? How much haff you let him know?" She asked as they walked out.

Wavewé stiffened slightly before answering. "I haff told him all he needs to know." He explained and closed the door, completely unaware of the three bodies hiding in the room.

The first body was past Eeeyuppa, the other two were current Eeeyuppa and Gloo, they had to stick around past Eeeyuppa to continue to travel the memory.

Past Eeeyuppa got out of his hiding spot with a raised eye as he looked at the white door in which Wavewé and Devajra had disappeared. "So that's there game? Well, two can play at this game." He said and chuckled. a little away current Eeeyuppa and Gloo watched from the shadows.

**KEYS**

Devajra looked around the jungle scenery warily, they were reaching waters edge to meet Wavewé's brother, the only living relative of Wavewé, and with each step she took, the more worried she got.

Wavewé took notice of the hybrid's worry and gave her a reassuring smile. "It is fine Devajra, everything will work out. I promise." He said comfortingly and Devajra nodded.

"I know, it is just I am worried zat Eeeyuppa will find us and punish us for disobeying him, I do not want zat to happen." Devajra explained and Wavewé looked at her, a little surprised. He sometimes forgot that just though Devajra looked young, she was just as old as he was in spirit.

They soon reached waters edge to find that instead of Wavewé's brother waiting for them, there was an all to familiar green Eeepa smirking at them.

"Greetings Wavewé, Devajra." Eeeyuppa said, smirking as he glanced at the wind and the splashing waves behind him. "Nice night to meet at waters edge isn't it? I don't suppose you two are here for the plant, are you?" He asked.

Wavewé glanced at Devajra, who looked up at him worriedly, before he turned his attention back to Eeeyuppa. "Why yes...we look for Hturt, de truth flower to give to you." He lied.

Eeeyuppa looked unconvinced. "Yeah, you're not fooling anything, Shalulga dear please come out here." He ordered and an aging Shalulga came out of the jungles dragging a light purple Eeepa with her.

Wavewé gasped when he saw the Eeepa. "Zavewè!" He called and the Eeepa looked up at him with big eyes.

"Brother, what is going on? Who are all these Eeepas?" The Eeepa asked worriedly.

Wavewé forced a comforting smile to his younger brother. "Everything will be okay Zavewè, trust me." He said and his brother nodded.

"I trust you." He said.

This was when Eeeyuppa got back into the conversation. "Now I wonder how much your brother here would trust you, if he knew who you really are." He stated and Wavewé glared at him.

The light purple Eeepa looked from Wavewé to Eeeyuppa. "Wavewé, brother what is going on?" He asked, a slight edge to his tone.

Eeeyuppa answered for him. "Tell me, what do you know of the color pink?" He asked and Zavewè instantly glared.

"Pink is cursed, it is wretched and evil, and only those of dark and evil properties haff de color." He nearly spat and Eeeyuppa nodded.

"Right you are, now what would you do if I told you that your dear older brother was pink? That he was cursed, and evil, and wretched just like you said?" He asked.

Zavewè's eyes widened. "Dat cannot be possible, Wavewé is purple, like myself just darker, there is no way my older brother, the King of the Eeepas is pink." He said stubbornly.

Eeeyuppa grinned. "Would you care to test that theory of yours?" He asked and turned to Wavewé. "I gave you that fur color, I can just as easily take it back. Or, you can show the guy yourself, show your brother who you really are Wavewé, show him or I will." He said darkly.

Wavewé felt dread rush up his spine as he looked Zavewè in the eyes.

Zavewè looked up at him hopefully. "It, it is not true, is it?" He asked and Wavewé looked away.

"I am sorry Zavewè, but everything he says is true." He said and right then his fur changed to the pink it naturally was. "I-I am pink."

**Well, there you go, we're getting somewhere in the memory, how exciting! I intend to have at least one more memory chapter, at most two. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can, bye and remember to review! **


	23. The Truth is Out

**Hola me amigos! I know I just did a chapter about Gloo, but this is a pretty crucial chapter, so I have to write this one, but no worries, we'll get back to the others real soon. You know I really need something to call them other than 'the others' so I'm open for suggestions if you have any. Now to the chapter! Hazahh! (Why did I just say that?) **

Zavewè's light blue eyes widened in complete surprise as Wavewé's true color was revealed, and he slowly began shaking his head in disbelief as Eeeyuppa smirked from where he stood.

"N-no, you cannot be! Pink, pink is evil, you haff said it will be de death of de Eeepas! You warned us of all dat will come, you told us pink will end us all! Now you are telling me dat you, you of all people are pink? You lied to me, and what's worse, you lied to your people, who haff fought in wars for you! Who haff given their lives for you! How could you?" He asked, his voice had risen and he seemed rather angry.

Wavewé looked at his brother warily, and was about to answer when Devajra gasped as she pointed up at the sky.

"Wavewé, look up!" She called and the pink King looked up at the sky to see a huge pink splotch up in the sky.

Wavewé looked at it in confusion. "What is it?" He asked and Eeeyuppa glared up at it.

"It's the sign of change, it only shows itself whenever something big is gonna happen, something that will affect more than just a few people. It's older then any of you." Eeeyuppa explained grimly.

Devajra looked at Eeeyuppa. "Why is it there?"

Eeeyuppa shrugged. "It's a chance to change your fate, it happens to be a bit of the Prophecy Crystal, and the Creation Crystal, a long time ago two of those crystals smashed together and some of it leaked out and well, this happened." He explained.

Zavewè looked at everyone in confusion. "Crystals? I do not understand." He said in confusion and Eeeyuppa looked at him.

"It means most likely something bad is about to happen, now where were we?" He asked, and everyone turned to look at Wavewé.

The pink Eeepa realized everyone was looking at him and sighed. "I suppose I should explain..."

While Wavewé began explaining things, current Eeeyuppa and Gooo watched from the bushes.

Gloo tilted her head. "Many times haff someone mentioned crystals, what exactly are they?" She asked, glancing over at Eeeyuppa who looked like he was enjoying himself as he watched.

"Past me is so cool." Eeeyuppa said and then realized Gloo had asked him a question. "Oh right, the crystals, they are rocks that are from the same place I am, they each hold a special property to them, it actually takes a long time to explain everything, I'll tell you in detail when we get back to the present, for now just watch my memory will you?" He asked and Gloo nodded as she turned her attention back to the memory.

Right as Gloo turned her attention back to the memory, Zavewè released himself from Shalulga's hold and pushed her into the water as he leapt at Wavewé in anger.

Gloo watched as Shalulga stood up from the water, she looked familiar but Gloo couldn't quite place from where.

Zavewè attacked Wavewé and the two tumbled on the ground.

"How could you betray us like dat? You haff lied to everyone, you lied to me, everything you haff said is true...pink is evil! You are evil, and I will make sure no one ever has to pay for your lies again!" Zavewè yelled as the two brothers fought.

Devajra glared at Eeeyuppa. "Look what you've done! Wavewé cannot fight his brother, he is weak, and will surely die!" She lectured as the wind blew past even faster.

Eeeyuppa looked like he couldn't care less. "What I've done? Excuse you, because if you and mister 'I'm gonna kill the planet' guy hadn't plotted against me, if you hadn't directly disobeyed me, none of this would haff happened." He said, clenching his teeth.

Devajra looked at him. "You asked us to do ze impossible! You asked us to destroy our home, how could we do zat?" She asked weakly.

"Oh I don't know, a little boom here, a little boom there, and there you go: no more city!"

Meanwhile, back with Wavewé and Zavewè, the younger brother had just pinned Wavewé down next to he water, and he glared at him.

"You do not deserve to be king, you deserve to rot in a cell for de rest of your miserable little life, and dat is exactly what you will do. Once everyone finds out who you truly are, you will no longer be king, and I will take your place, be lucky Wavewé for I am giving you mercy." Zavewè said, glaring down at his older brother.

Right then, Devajra stepped forward, standing in front of Zavewè defensively as she glared at him.

"I cannot let you do zat, you do not yet know za entire truth, and until you do, you will not understand. Please, let me explain, everything is not Wavewé's fault, please let me explain." Devajra begged as she looked at the light purple Eeepa hopefully.

Zavewè raised an eye at the hybrid but nodded slowly. "I will let you attempt to explain, but I do not think there is anything dat can change my mind." He stated stubbornly.

Devajra nodded and gulped a little. "Wavewé is pink zat is true, but ze only reason he believed it to be cursed is because de planet told him so." She started and Zavewè looked at her like she was crazy.

However, as Devajra began to explain everything the very best she could, Zavewè let his shoulders relax as he listened, he seemed to be thinking about what she was saying and began to nod slowly.

Everything was going fine until suddenly some hard yellow rock shaped plant hit Zavewè in the back of the head and made him fall over.

Devajra turned to glare at Eeeyuppa who shook his head and pointed at Shalulga who was drenched as she came out of the water.

"Dere, problem solved, he is knocked out, and will likely not remember much." Said the drenched ghostly white Eeepa as she walked out of the water.

Devajra shook her head at Shalulga and turned to see what plant she had thrown at him, only for her eyes to widen when she realized what it was. "Shalulga you threw Hturt at him! It is ze truth plant!" She yelled.

Shalulga looked like she didn't care. "So?" She asked and before Devajra could answer, Eeeyuppa did.

"So, now our little friend here is not only forced to tell the truth, but his aggression levels are extremely high! You are lucky he is asleep."

Wavewé slowly crawled over to his brother and prodded him gently. "Brother?" He asked and at first nothing happened, but then Zavewè shot up off the ground, glaring at everyone fiercely.

He growled before attacking Wavewé fiercely, and soon the purple Eeepa dragged him over to the water and after breaking his wings he tossed him in without so much as a second thought.

Devajra ran over in a hurry. "No, Wavewé cannot swim, we haff to save him!" She cried and Zavewè glared as he kicked her hard.

"No one is saving him." He said darkly and knocked Devajra out before dragging her over to Shalulga and doing the same.

He then turned his attention to Eeeyuppa. "Planet or not, you haff made a grave mistake messing around wiff de Eeepas, and now everyone will pay de price, starting wiff these to servant girls of yours. When I am king, these two will be who I execute first." He said darkly and took off surprisingly fast.

Eeeyuppa glared and breathed out as he looked at the water before him. "Well, that escalated quickly."

**So sorry if this chapter is not good at all, I feel as though it is terribly rushed, anyways next chapter is with the others, and we are reaching the great climax in the story soon, so stay tuned and remember to review. Alright, bye readers see ya next time! **


	24. Shàshoni's Loyalty

**What up readers? So this chapter is mostly about Shàshoni/Shalulga. Man what is with the old gang and picking new names? I mean we have Shàshoni/Shalulga, or we also have Yuniki/Devajra, and this might not count, but Wavewé did change his fur color, so he kinda took on a new identity too. Anyways, let's read the chapter. **

Shàshoni sat in the shadows with her arms folded as she watched Wavewé, Ziorn, Abulifà, and Quiklee argue again. She might not have always got along with them, but they didn't used to argue so much.

Perhaps being in the grave for so long had made them cold.

Shàshoni had remembered how she herself had been awoken from her sleep by Eeeyuppa and had been given a top secret mission to go undercover, she still didn't think he had anything to worry about, Gloo was harmless really. She had spent the last four months with the small pink Eeepa and Shàshoni could definitely say that Gloo was about as dangerous as Mort.

Of course, she hadn't been there the first time the Azuri had been unleashed, she hadn't seen all the destruction that Gloo had caused, and Gloo refused to ever talk about it, so Shàshoni wasn't completely sure on what actually went down.

Shàshoni sighed slightly and took a step out of the shadows. "When did you ever argue like zis before? I am beginning to think being dead so long has changed you all." Shàshoni stated as she walked over to them.

Ziorn rolled his pale yellow eyes. "Shalulga, you haff'nt been here as long as da rest of us haff, you know nothing about our situation, perhaps you should stop acting like you do." He said with a slight scowl on his face.

Shàshoni glared at him. "I know more than you think Ziorn, I haff been through just as much as any of you haff, and perhaps you need to remember back when we all lived, I was the one who took care of everything while you four just sat about doing nothing!" She snapped.

Abulifà looked away and Wavewé shook his head at her. "We did not sit about doing nothing, we tried to break the bond he forced us into, we tried to get our lives back." He explained.

Shàshoni looked at them and blinked. "And yet you never thought to tell me? I could haff helped." She told them, her voice weak.

Quiklee shook her head. "We haff never been able to trust you Shalulga, in zis life or the past."

Shàshoni glared at them all. "Well at least I can always trust you to be honest." She said, her voice as cold as ice as she turned around and walked away, leaving the four alone to continue their argument.

The ghostly ghost walked down one of the tunnels, she needed to be alone to her thoughts, as she was beginning to feel that perhaps she should have just stayed dead. Wavewé and his group never liked her, and she never liked them.

Shàshoni only got dragged into all this because she happened to be with them when Eeeyuppa bonded them all, she had gone to warn them of the wild herd of Xills, and now she wished she hadn't.

As Shàshoni thought back to the Xills, she remembered how she fought them with the Zoosters and Gloo's unit just the night before. They had fought as a team, not as a messed up group of already deceased Eeepas.

As her thoughts continued to linger on those animals who only knew her only as "Shàshoni" she began to realize her time with them had not been too horrible, she had even begun to like them, Shàshoni had even began to like Mort, who used to annoy her greatly.

She began to realize that they never treated her as the outcast, as the girl who didn't belong there. They treated her just like any of them, she had became part of the team, even Gloo had treated her better than the old gang.

Suddenly, Shàshoni paused in her steps as she realized something she hadn't before, those animals down in the cell, they were her koupas, her team, her friends...and she had betrayed them.

They had treated her as a member of the team, even if they had not always gotten along with each other.

Shàshoni always believed herself to be loyal to Eeeyuppa, for she knew what happened when someone disobeyed him, however at that moment, she began to get an idea and this certain idea went against everything she had worked up too.

**KEYS**

Skipper didn't know how to feel, but he did know that they needed an escape, they had to get out of there, and he was determined to make sure that they did.

"Kowalski, I need escape options." Skipper stated and right then they all heard footsteps and turned towards the entrance to see Shàshoni walking in.

Instantly they all glared, and Juinji stood up and walked over to the bars of the cell. "Has the traitor came to finish her job and execute us all?" He sneered at her, it was clear Juinji did not take kindly to betrayal of any kind.

Shàshoni shook her head. "No, I haff come to help you escape." She said and none of them looked convinced as they looked at her.

"How do we know this isn't just part of your plan to destroy us?" Skipper asked, his usual paranoia kicking in as it always did.

Marlene nodded. "Yeah, why should we believe you, when you're one of them?" She asked, referring to the old gang who had trapped them in the first place.

Shàshoni looked them all over, and she breathed in as a ripple passed through her and she took solid form once again instead of being the same transparent substance that the other deceased Eeepas had been.

She looked them all over before replying, her voice full of confidence, and yet also some fear. "Because, I'm disobeying the one creature who can give you a fate worse than death to help you escape, do you really think I would risk that if I was plotting something?" She asked.

It was silent for the next minute or so, as everyone thought about what she had told them, and thought of her words which she had spoken, and finally the silence was broken by Daleelalah as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Juinji as she looked the ghostly Eeepa in the eyes.

"Why would you help us?"

Shàshoni paused, and she glanced down for a second or two before looking back up confidently. "Because, you are my koupas, and it is with you where my loyalty lies." She said.

**So, there you go. Think what you will of Shàshoni, I like her as a character, so now we have more questions. Will they escape? What about Eeeyuppa and Gloo in the memory? What's going to happen next? Well if you wish to know the answers to these questions, stay tuned and I'll have the next chapter out sometime later today. Bye readers, and remember to review. **


	25. Let My People Go

**So, I have planned this chapter for a really long time, it is definitely one of my absolute favorites in this story, in fact I really enjoy the whole memory bit, it's rather fun to write, it's like for this book, I'm writing two stories in one, you know? **

Gloo glanced over at Eeeyuppa who was looking more an more excited with every passing second.

He hit her arm gently to get her to pay attention again. "Pinky! Pinky! This is when I do something awesome! You gotta watch! Pinky look, I'm so cool!" Eeeyuppa said excitedly and Gloo stopped his paw from hitting her again.

"I get it, you are cool-stop hitting me." She said and Eeeyuppa tried to contain his excitement as he watched with much excitement, it was actually amusing to watch Eeeyuppa get so excited about himself.

Past Eeeyuppa had disappeared into his green ball for a few seconds before returning back to his Eeepian form, however this time he was holding two crystals, a pink one and a red one.

Eeeyuppa sighed as he looked down at the crystals, this would take a lot of energy out of him, but if done correctly, he would be able to complete his task.

Gloo blinked and glanced at Eeeyuppa. "What crystals are those?" She asked the green Eeepa who seemed completely entranced by his memory.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "Shhh! No asking questions." He said and Gloo pouted slightly.

"but I am confused, what are these crystals?"

"I told you I'd tell you when we get back, now for Kippa Kamara's sake, will you please just watch and be quiet?" He asked, sounding annoyed and Gloo grumbled slightly before turning back to watch past Eeeyuppa.

Past Eeeyuppa looked at the two crystals in his paws warily, this would cost him, it certainly would but he had too, no matter how much he didn't want too, so as he breathed in he held the two crystals closer together until suddenly, with such a might that Gloo hadn't thought Eeeyuppa had had, the green Eeepa smashed the two crystals together, breaking them like an egg.

And from the crystals came two whisps, one pink, and one red, the whisps seemed to stare at him for a moment, and it almost seemed like they were shaking their heads in disappointment, although they did not have heads at all.

Suddenly, Eeeyuppa breathed in the two whisps, and past Eeeyuppa started shaking uncontrollably.

Gloo flinched. "Are you okay?" She asked, glancing over at present Eeeyuppa.

He flinched slightly. "Oh I'll be fine, but that right there-that was painful, boy am I glad it's just a memory." Eeeyuppa said, remembering how much that had hurt.

Suddenly, the planet itself seemed to change, as the water was pushed further and further back, and six stones arose from the ground, with a seventh stone in the middle, it was as if waters edge had been pushed further back and had been replaced by a clearing that only had the stones in it.

Eeeyuppa stopped shaking and timidly stood up, he walked over to the stone in the middle on wobbly legs and used a shard from the pink Crystal to cut himself as something strange leaked out of his wrist. It was definitely not blood, but it wasn't the same stuff that Eeeyuppa was when he was an orb.

Gloo looked at it in confusion. "What is zat?" She asked, watching as four drops of that strange almost whispy liquid leaked out of Eeeyuppa and hit the stone.

Current Eeeyuppa shrugged a little. "Oh that, you know I really don't want to explain it right now, it takes way to long to explain, let's just say I'm not exactly made out of the same substances as the rest of you are." He explained and Gloo only got more confused.

Now from four of the stones that surrounded the sevenths came to life and soon four transparent Eeepas came to life from the stones.

They looked very confused as to what was going on, but Eeeyuppa just turned to them, still weak as he looked rather grim. "Hey guys, I have a new mission for you, and yes before you ask, I did bring you back from the dead...because-"

"I'm just that cool." Both Eeeyuppa's said at the same time and Gloo shook her head disapprovingly at the present Eeeyuppa, who only grinned in response.

**KEYS**

Devajra hugged her knees as she looked around the cell in which she had been placed in, it would be morning soon and she soon would join the others in death, and no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, death scared her, it always did, now she was about to face it.

Right then, a guard open the cell door and Devajra looked up to see him staring grimly at the two. "It's time." He said and Shalulga willingly walked out, there was no use fighting it.

Devajra breathed out and slowly stood up and walked out of the cell, clanging her handcuffs and chains as she did so. "Has Zavewè been kinged yet?" She asked quietly and the guard nodded.

"King Zavewè was crowned last night as soon as he returned, now hurry up-we don't haff all day." He said and the two prisoners were brought outside where they would be hanged.

They walked out into the sunlight to see they had an audience, and Zavewè was sitting on one of his thrones, with a grim expression on his face, Devajra quickly spotted the crown that stood on his head and couldn't help but scowl a little bit, that crown did not belong on his head.

The two Eeepas went and stood as the guards began with the ropes, and Zavewè stood up and began speaking loudly.

"These two traitors you see here today, worked wiff de pink man who killed my brother. Dey are de reason Wavewé is dead, and now they will join him." Zavewè said glaring down at the two Eeepas.

Shalulga did nothing, just bowed her head down in shame, however Devajra stepped forward, ignoring the guards who started to pull on her chains to bring her back.

She glared up at Zavewè. "Zat is a lie! How dare you accuse me of taking part in Wavewé's death! You are a horrible despicable person and you know how he died! You lie!" She yelled and was pushed back by the guards.

"That's enough." One of the guards snarled at her and dragged Devajra back over to Shalulga, as she continued to glare daggers at Zavewè.

"You know guard guy, I haff to agree wiff you, that is enough." Said a familiar voice and everyone turned to see that a green cloaked Eeepa was standing on top of the compartment in the stone wall where the throne was.

Eeeyuppa thrust his cloak off with dramatic flare as he began hopping down the seats of Eeepas that circled the clearing where Shalulga and Devajra were about to be executed.

Devajra sighed in relief. "Eeeyuppa!" She called with relief and Zavewè glared.

"Guards! Seize dat Eeepa!" He ordered and as the guards began to make they're way towards the green Eeepa, he lifted his paw up to his face and shook his head at them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He said and trailed off smirking at them.

The guards looked confused and as soon as one of them took a step forward, something happened to all three guards.

The first one started screaming and put his paws on his head as he fell to the ground.

The second one saw a quick flash of soft blue for just a second before it was gone again and he noticed something had stabbed him, and so he also fell.

The third one stood his ground until something literally passed right through him, and snapped his neck before vanishing again.

Zavewè squinted his eyes at the clearing. "What is dis magic?" He asked and Eeeyuppa grinned as he folded his arms.

"Reinforcements." He said simply as three figures stepped out of the shadows.

The first was Ziorn, the big yellow tough Eeepa who had killed the third guard. The second was Quiklee, the soft blue Eeepa who tossed a dagger on the ground as the blood dripped off it, she had killed the second guard. The next to come out was Abulifà, the dark purple Eeepa who had only needed to get inside the first guard's mind to kill him.

However, following the three Eeepas came a sight Zavewè had never thought he would see again as Wavewé stepped out of the shadows behind the others three, a bow and arrow in his paws as he pointed it right at Zavewè.

This Wavewé however was not the old purple Eeepa everyone was used too, this one was a transparent, young, pink Wavewé, who pointed his bow right up at Zavewè and glared at him.

"Dis ends now Zavewè, release Shalulga and Devajra, let my people go." He ordered.

Zavewè glared down at his transparent brother. "Your people? Which ones Wavewé? The ones who trusted you for decades as you led them through thick and thin? Or those two mangy sad excuses for Eeepas down there? For I will never let either of them go." He said and right then, guards filled the clearing, surrounding the old gang.

In the sudden confusion, not one member of the old gang had realized Zavewè had flew down and grabbed Shalulga and Devajra and in one swift movement, he had killed Shalulga.

He was about to kill Devajra as well, when suddenly all the guards screamed in pain, held onto their heads and fell to the ground, not dead, just unconscious, and instantly the old gang turned to Zavewè, who was holding a dagger up to Devajra's thought.

"Not a step closer, or this hybrid girl dies." He warned as he gently pressed the dagger up to Devajra's neck and she gulped as she struggled to free herself.

Wavewé glared at his brother. "Let her go Zavewè! Now!" He yelled, his voice strong and demanding.

Zavewè shook his head. "No, you think I'm stupid? Dis girl, is de only way to make you pay for betraying your people! You might haff escaped death, but dis girl will not, for I will kill her slowly, I will make every second of her miserably little life painful, she will never know what it is like to be happy, believe me Wavewé, one way or another, you will pay!" He snarled.

Wavewé glanced over at Abulifà. "Abulifà..." He started and the purple Eeepa shook his head.

"I'm trying, but he is blocking me out, I cannot get in his mind, something is blocking my connection." Abulifà explained and Eeeyuppa grimaced slightly.

"Hturt." He said quietly, and right then all the guards woke back up, giving Zavewè enough time to escape with Devajra.

Eeeyuppa looked around as they once again got surrounded, he knew there was no way they were going to make it out of this, and so with a gust of green mist, he returned to his ball form and as soon as the mist disappeared, the guards looked around for the old gang but they had vanished.

**KEYS**

The old gang had been transported into a familiar cave, and almost as soon as they were in there, Wavewé growled angrily and pinned Eeeyuppa up against the wall.

"Why are we back here? Zavewè still has Devajra!" He yelled angrily.

Eeeyuppa rolled his eyes at Wavewé and turned into his orb form for a second to get out of Wavewé death grip on his neck. He returned to his Eeepa form when he was safely away from the angry pink Eeepa.

"We'll get her back Wavewé, I promise." He said and Wavewé grumbled slightly.

Eeeyuppa looked at the pink Eeepa and raised an eye at him. "This is your fault though." He stated and Wavewé turned to glare at him as he continued. "If you had never disobeyed me, this wouldn't have happened. Perhaps you've finally learned your lesson on what happens when you disobey." He said coldly and Wavewé looked away from him, trying to contain the pain he felt.

**Ugh, this is getting really long! Not just this chapter, but the entire memory! Anyways, I hope this chapter was action packed enough for you readers; not so slow anymore, is it? I'll update again soon. Bye, and remember to review!**


	26. Escaping

**So, this chapter is back with everyone else, so it is not a memory chapter, and you know how a few chapters ago, I said that the story would begin to escalate quickly soon? Well from this chapter on: Its soon. Alrighty then, I'll let you get to the chapter!**

Skipper glanced over at Juinji and Daleelalah, and they looked over at him, they all seemed to be deciding if they should trust her or not, and Skipper gave a small nod to the two Eeepas and instantly they turned back to Shàshoni.

Juinji stiffly nodded and Daleelalah looked at her. "We trust you, now how do we escape?" She asked and Shàshoni showed them a silver metal key.

"I think I'll just open the door." She explained simply and quickly unlocked the cell door to let them all out.

One by one, they all walked out, some of them gave her untrusting looks, while others smiled at her. As Mort walked out, he smiled up at her.

"I knew you were still good!" He said in his squeaky voice and Shàshoni smiled down at him.

The last person to walk out of the cell was Juinji, and he glared at her and gave her a threatening look. "If you try anything _Shalulga_, I will personally make sure it isn't only the planet you haff to watch out for." He threatened.

Shàshoni looked him in the eyes. "Well then, I suppose it is a good think I will not try anything." She said cooly as she closed the door as soon as everyone was out of the cell.

As soon as everyone was out of the cell, Shàshoni showed them to the stairs and they all began to make their way out of the prison.

They finally made it back outside to find they were in a clearing that only had six stones in it with a seventh stone in the middle.

Marlene looked around in amazement. "Woah, what is this place?" She asked and Shàshoni kept her eyes blazed on one of the six surrounding stones, this one had a splash of white in it, and a picture of her.

"It does not matter, come we must hurry if we are too escape." She explained and they nodded as they began to make their way out of the clearing, however pretty soon Private got distracted as he looked up at the sky in amazement.

"Wow! Look at all those moons!" He said and Skipper looked at him.

"Private! We don't have time for this, now come on." He said and Shàshoni shook her head as she looked up as well.

The ghostly white Eeepa looked at the sky in amazement. "Zis is one of the extremely rare occasions where all moons that rotate around Eeeeeeeyuppppa are at their fullest, it only happens every five hundred years, it is certainly a sight to see." She said.

Juinji kept his glare on Shàshoni. "Well we can see it from de Gruff Vignaher, we need to go before your koupas learn we escaped." He said his voice still cold.

Just then, from four of the stones came four transparent Eeepas, and Quiklee folded her soft blue arms at the Zoosters and Eeepas. "Too late." She said and the four began to surround them.

Shàshoni glared at them, and turned to the others. "Go, get to your ship, I'll hold them off." She said and Rover looked at her.

"Yah sure Shà?" He asked looking at her timidly and Shàshoni nodded.

"Yes, just go!" She yelled and they started running as Shàshoni held the old gang off.

Shàshoni stood defensively over the ground that the others had escaped and turned to the four Eeepas.

Wavewé shook his head. "You seriously cannot believe you can fight all four of us." He said as they began to surround her.

Shàshoni shook her head. "No...but I can't try!" She said and right then she threw a small rock right at Abulifà and it hit him in the middle of his forehead, making him scream out in pain as he fell to the ground. Shàshoni may not be able to read minds, or teleport, or have super strength, but she knew all their weaknesses.

She then turned to Ziorn, the big tough guy, but if hit in just the right places, he would crumble.

Shàshoni picked up speed and ran right at him, maneuvering in a dance type way as she twirled around the big Eeepa and hit him in just the right places all over his body, and within minutes he went limp, unable to move.

After Ziorn was down, she turned to Quiklee, who glared at her and with a dagger in paw, she teleported right in front of Shàshoni, however the white Eeepa was ready for this move, and as soon as Quiklee teleported to her, she grabbed her wrist and twisted the other way, making her drop the dagger.

Shàshoni continued to twist her wrist the wrong way. "I'm already dead Quiklee, you might be able to hurt me, but you cannot kill me." She said and banged Quiklee's head against a tree before finally, she turned to her last opponent.

Wavewé raised an eye at her. "I'm impressed Shalulga, you seem to know all our weak spots." He said and Shàshoni nodded.

"Well, when you spend so long sitting in za shadows, not being noticed, you pick up a few things, I know everyone's weakness, because you never even realized I was there until I wasn't." Shàshoni countered and Wavewé looked at her.

"If you're so smart, what's my weakness?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Shàshoni couldn't help but grin a little. "Sadly she isn't here." She said and Wavewé glared slightly at her before picking up the dagger Quiklee had dropped and twirling it around in his paws.

"Well then, it looks like I haff de advantage."

**KEYS**

The Zoosters and the Eeepas had ran extremely fast and had finally made it back to the Druff Vignaher, each of them panting hard as they did, but at least they had made it to safety, thanks to Shàshoni.

Once everyone had caught their breath, Marlene breathed out in relief. "We escaped." She said finally, and this seemed to lighten the mood slightly.

Daleelalah was looking off in the direction of where they had come from. "Yes we escaped, but at what cost?" She asked as she continued to look into the jungle, as if expecting Shàshoni to emerge and join them.

Mort looked up at Skipper. "Will Shàshoni be okay?" He asked and Skipper looked at the little lemur and sighed a little as he looked off.

"I don't know Mort, I just don't know." Skipper said and everyone looked at the jungle all of them waiting to see if Shàshoni was right behind them, hoping she would join them.

She never did.

**I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, and I also hope this can help Shàshoni's character, because I know she wasn't everyone's favorite, but hopefully you can start to like her character. Or maybe you find her completely obnoxious, IDK that's your choice. Anyways, bye readers! **


	27. Zeequenite Crystals

**We're rapping this memory up, and you're finally gonna get to know what is with those crystals I've mentioned so many times! Woohoo! So also, just as a heads up, next chapter is going to be crazy, in fact after this chapter, everything is gonna be crazy! Hope you're excited. **

Eeeyuppa dropped the colored paper white scroll on the ground and looked at the five deceased Eeepas, he had called upon Shalulga early that day, so now other than Devajra, the entire Gang was there, and dead.

"Alright, I haff a plan." He said and everyone turned to him expectantly. "We sneak into the castle." He said.

Wavewé glared at him. "Sneak in? Dat is your great plan? How would we even accomplish dat!?" He asked, clearly still angry.

Eeeyuppa breathed in before continuing. "Okay first, I never said it was great, and second, you never let me finish." He said and Wavewé looked down. "Now, as I was saying; we sneak in. We can use that prison entrance that you all think I don't know about." He said and the old gang shared a surprised expression.

"Once we are all safely inside the prison, we'll haff Abulifà read a guard's mind to find out where Zavewè is keeping Devajra, and then we'll split into groups of two. Wavewé and I will go after Devajra, while Abulifà and Quiklee deal wiff the guards, and Ziorn and Shalulga will find us a safe escape route, and once we get Devajra back you five can go back to being dead." He finished.

Quiklee took a step back in surprise. "Back to being dead? But I like living again..." She trailed off and Ziorn, Abulifà, and Shalulga nodded along quietly.

Wavewé was quiet for a moment and everyone looked at him before he nodded slowly. "As long as Devajra is safe, I will return to my grave."

**KEYS**

Sneaking inside the castle was actually really easy, as was splitting up into the three groups and going their separate ways, and currently Eeeyuppa and Wavewé were sneaking into Zavewè's room, and even that part was easy.

They reached the door and Wavewé was about to open it when Eeeyuppa stopped him. "Wait, I wanna kick it open." He said and Wavewé rolled his eyes as he took a step back to let Eeeyuppa kick the door open.

Once it was open, the two walked in, it would seem Zavewè had left, but sure enough there was Devajra chained up to the wall, as she looked down at the ground helplessly.

Wavewé's eyes instantly lit up as he walked over to her. "Devajra..." He said softly and Devajra lifted her head to see Wavewé and smiled.

"Wavewé, you came." She said happily and he nodded.

"Of course I did." He said.

Eeeyuppa gagged slightly before regaining himself and looking at them. "It was my plan actually." He said, getting their attention as they turned to look at him. "Also, now that we're done greeting each other, I should remind you we haff to get out of here." He said and right then the door closed and everyone turned around to see Zavewè.

He closed the door and glared at them. "Not yet, I don't think I gave Devajra here the option of escaping." He said and glared.

Wavewé stood in front of Devajra protectively. "We are leaving Zavewè, and Devajra is coming wiff us." He said strongly and Zavewè pulled his sword out.

"Not wiffout a fight brother." Zavewè said and Wavewé sighed.

"Fine." He said and instantly the two started fighting each other while Eeeyuppa unlocked Devajra's chains.

Devajra stood up and was about to go stop Wavewé when Eeeyuppa stopped her.

"He's got this Devajra, we need to get you out of here." Eeeyuppa said and Devajra nodded slightly and Eeeyuppa made his way over to the window.

He smirked. "Come on, time to go." Eeeyuppa said and Devajra was about to leave when they heard a noise coming from behind and she turned around to see that Wavewé had his younger brother pinned down, and was about to kill him.

She instantly ran over and stopped him just in time. "Wavewé, you cannot kill him." She pleaded and Wavewé glanced over at Devajra. "Who would lead ze kingdom? You...you died, if he dies as well, za Eeepas will haff no one." She said.

Wavewé kept his sword at his brother's throat as he turned to Devajra. "Dat is not true, my people would haff you." He stated and Devajra shook her head.

"No Wavewé, I am a hybrid, no one would accept my rule. Hybrids are still treated as nothing but slaves, I could never lead your people. It has to be Zavewè." She said softly.

After a pause, Wavewé released his sword and threw it on the ground, as Zavewè scurried into the corner of the room. Wavewé glared daggers at Zavewè. "Be lucky Devajra saved your life, for wiffout her, I would have killed you, but instead I show you mercy, but I warn you now, if you do not lead dis kingdom de right way, or if you _ever_ try to hurt Devajra again, It will not matter dat I will be dead, because I will still come after you, and then you will join me beyond de grave." He warned and Zavewè gulped and nodded, knowing when he had been beat.

Wavewé turned back to Devajra and smiled at her. "Are you alright? He did not hurt you?" He asked and Devajra shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She reassured him.

Meanwhile, present Eeeyuppa and Gloo were watching from the window.

Gloo aww'd slightly. "Aww! They are so cute together!" She said and Eeeyuppa shook his head.

"That was not the point, anyways come on, I have one more memory I want to show you before we head back." He said and Gloo gulped slightly.

"Do I haff to touch za Crystal again?" She asked and he nodded.

Eeeyuppa showed her the blue crystal. "Sorry Pinky, but don't worry it should be a bit easier this time." He reassured and Gloo nodded carefully before placing her paw on the blue Crystal.

**KEYS **

It was slightly better the second time, but still Gloo would have preferred to never memory travel ever again.

This time, the memory was just Eeeyuppa and Devajra, as Eeeyuppa paced around his stairs in his cave, it was two years after Wavewé died, and Eeeyuppa had gotten even more worried about the Waluna showing up.

The pink splotch had shown up each year in the sky, as if taunting him with its pinkness that the Waluna would show itself anytime, and this worried him greatly.

Devajra glanced down at the pink wooden key in her paw, and then she glanced back up at Eeeyuppa, who was pacing down his stairs coming up with another plan to get rid of the Waluna once and for all.

He had gotten worse, and Devajra was beginning to think it had turned into an unhealthy obsession, he hadn't even summoned the rest of the old gang since she has been captured, suddenly Devajra got an idea and breathed in as she tightened her grip on the key.

Eeeyuppa had just thought up a plan and had told it out loud before turning to face his door. "What do you think Devajra?...Devajra!" He yelled as suddenly the door closed before his very eyes and as he ran over and tried to open it he realized it had been locked.

Devajra had successfully trapped him.

"Devajra you open this door right now!" He yelled but nothing happened. "Devajra! I swear you will pay for locking me up Devajra! You will pay!" He yelled and on the other side of the door, Devajra was walking away from the door, leaving the Hidden Paradise behind as she looked down at the key in her paw.

She would have to hide it, somewhere no one would ever find it, and she knew exactly where.

Present Eeeyuppa and Gloo finished watching the memory and Eeeyuppa sighed. "And that is how I ended up locked in my cave, thanks for freeing me by the way." He said to Gloo before pulling the Crystal out again. "Now come on, I believe I promised to tell you about some certain crystals?" He asked and Gloo smiled as she placed her paw on the rock.

"Let's go."

**KEYS**

Gloo opened her eyes in relief when she saw that they were back in the cave, in present time. That wasn't so bad the third time around. She glanced over at Eeeyuppa who had collected seven different crystals and had laid them out on the floor in a line.

"Hey Pinky, I believe I owe you some explanations on the crystals." He said and Gloo nodded as she went and sat across from him, looking down at the crystals curiously.

Eeeyuppa picked up a green one that matched the one from earlier. "Long ago, there were six whisps of pure power, however wiff time, they began to grow and morph into something more than just whisps in space, they evolved into orbs of power, and they called themselves: Zeequenites, however as time moved on, the Zeequenites wanted more and decided to do something wiff their powers. So together they formed another orb, this one was pink, and wiff the help of all seven orbs they began to grow and multiple, until finally a new species was created, this species was known as: Zeequees." Eeeyuppa explained.

Gloo looked up at Eeeyuppa curiously as he continued on explaining.

"Now over time, the Zeequenites realized they could not live forever, so to give their children one more gift before leaving this universe, they put all of their power into seven different giant crystals, each giant Crystal was a different color, and they each had their own values, we call these crystals the: Zeequenite Crystals." Eeeyuppa continued to explain as he looked at the small green Crystal he had in his paw.

The green Eeepa seemed to be lost in a memory a moment before continuing. "Over time, the Zeequees as a species began to die down...until there was only one left, one tiny green whisp who had barely reached two hundred years old when the others disappeared...so the last remaining Zeequee broke the crystals into tiny pieces and brought them to his planet that he had just barely started to make, and from that point on, those crystals and that one Zeequee were all that were left of what was once a great species..."

Eeeyuppa paused as he stared down at the crystals, lost in his thoughts.

Gloo looked at him and gave him a pitiful glance. "I'm sorry about your people Eeeyuppa, it must have been awful to loose everything like zat...how did you ever dull the pain?" She asked and Eeeyuppa remained silent for a second as he looked down at the crystals.

"I didn't." He said in barely a whisper.

After a pause, Eeeyuppa cleared his throat and put the green Crystal back in place. "Anyways, these are the seven Zeequenite crystals." He said, showing them too Gloo as he returned to his usual self.

Gloo looked at him, excited to finally know more about the crystals and he soon started to explain what was so special with them.

"Green: Reveal crystal, Reveals the true you, or can be programmed to find a certain person or object when hidden. I used this to find the Azuri in you." Eeeyuppa explained and Gloo nodded in understanding.

Eeeyuppa then pointed at the yellow one. "Yellow: Ability crystal, Allows user to give an ability to anyone he/she is bonded with." After that he moved onto the red Crystal. "Red: Bond crystal, Allows user to bond with certain people, making them obey him at all times." He said and Gloo nodded in understanding.

Gloo tilted her head a little. "What do you mean bond?" She asked.

Eeeyuppa shrugged. "Well, I used the yellow and red crystals on Wavewé and his group, so they served me, it's kinda confusing, and the yellow one gave them their abilities, each power they have matches their personality, because that's how the yellow one works." He explained and Gloo nodded in understanding as he moved on to the next one.

"Blue: Memory crystal, Allows someone to see in the past of someone's life, to live their memories." He said, pointing at the blue crystal and Gloo gave a nod, she had just experienced that one.

Eeeyuppa then moved onto the Orange one. "Orange: Moment crystal, Allows user to see what's happening through someone else's eyes." He explained and pointed at the white one. "White: Prophecy crystal, Can predict the future, shows the fixed points in time that cannot be changed."

After that he showed her the brown one. "Brown: Containment crystal, Allows user to use dark magic to trap powerful spirits, but only for a certain amount of time." He said and as Gloo looked at it curiously he nodded. "Yeah, I used this one on the Azuri." He told her.

He cleared his thought again. "Moving on. Purple: Unlocked crystal, Made specifically to counter the brown, this one can force something out of any trap." He explained and pointed to the pink one. "I think you're going to like this one." He said happily and picked it up. "Pink: Creation crystal, this one can create and helps the Zeequees create their planet, can only be used once, however anyone can use it, this one is the most powerful one." He explained.

Right then, Eeeyuppa got a buzzing in his ear and stood up as he gave a frustrated grunt. "Ugh, that annoying purple guy: Abulifà is contacting me again." He said and Gloo looked confused. "Abulifà reads and can communicate through minds, useful but also annoying, so uh I'll be right back." He said and flew off, leaving Gloo alone.

Eeeyuppa walked a few feet away and focused on his thoughts. _What is it?_

_Shalulga is helping the enemy, they're escaping, we need you._

Eeeyuppa gave an annoyed grunt and turned back to Gloo. "I'll be back in a little bit, I have to go deal with a little problem, I'll send Devajra in to entertain you, and when I get back I think you'll finally be ready to understand what has to happen next." He said and without waiting for a reply, he took off, leaving Gloo alone to wonder what happened next.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter, so before I end this chapter I want to show what everyone's powers are and why for the old gang. **

**Wavewé: Changes colors (He can change colors because he feels like he always has to have a new identity, never to be himself.) **

**Devajra: Long life (She can live a long time because she is terrified of death up until she finally learns to accept it.) **

**Abulifà: Read/control minds (He can read minds because he is always figuring people out and can easily manipulate people.) **

**Quiklee: Teleportation (She teleports because she constantly feels like she has to be everywhere at once.) **

**Ziorn: Strength/Ghost (He has strength because he feels like he has to be the strong one, he can pass through solid objects because he himself is unstable.) **

**Shalulga: Healing/solid form (She can heal quickly because she constantly feels like she has to heal herself mentally every time they are mean to her. She can take solid form after death because she feels likes she is the strong foundation of the old gang.) **

**So, this chapter is ****_very_****, very long, and I am so sorry about that, I just had a lot to put in here. Anyways, I promise to update soon, bye readers and remember to review! BYE!**


	28. The Azuri

**Who's ready for a serious escalation in our story here? Because I know I am! This chapter is really when things begin to pick up, also it has occurred to me that this story is already beating SRSS chapter wise, because we still have six chapters left and an epilogue, so I'll let you get to the chapter, go read!**

Gloo glanced over at Devajra, who had been sent down into the cave mere minutes ago, the transparent hybrid hadn't spoken a word to Gloo the entire time she had been in there.

Finally, Gloo got tired of the silence and glanced over at Devajra. "You lied to me." She said at last and Devajra looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"I did?" She asked and tilted her head. "When?" She asked.

Gloo looked at the blue memory Crystal that was still where Eeeyuppa had left it. "Before, when I first asked you who you really were back when Sealin had taken over." She said and Devajra looked away. "You told me you did not recognize za pink key, and you told me a stranger had came and killed Wavewé, and dat zis stranger was pink. Why did you lie?" She asked.

Devajra looked down, as she breathed in. "I did it to protect everyone, I lied about za key because I knew what it unlocked, and I hoped you never would haff to find out, I lied of Wavewé's death for...personal reasons." She explained softly.

Gloo looked at her before turning away. "You lied to be about za key because you were afraid, you should haff known I would pursue the answers to de key wiff or wiffout you, and I am glad I did, because you might fear what ze key unlocks, but I do not, all unlocking zat door has done for me is answer questions I have always pondered, and it gave me a friend, one who understand what is inside me is no hero, and treats me no different because of my color. You should not haff lied." She said.

Devajra sighed and wondered if Gloo would still think that if she knew the real reason she had been allowed to find the hidden paradise, if she had known what came next. Devajra didn't quite know what to say but as she looked at Gloo, she realized something.

"Believe what you wish, but I will make one thing clear: Some keys should remain lost, and zat key you left outside is one of them." Devajra said and Gloo simply rolled her eyes.

Devajra shook her head and Gloo before making her way back up the stairs. "Fine, do not believe me, it is your mistake." She said before once again leaving Gloo alone.

Gloo watched Devajra go before shaking her head, Yuniki didn't know what she was talking about, it was a good think she found the key and unlocked the door, if she hadn't, she still would have so many questions, but still her thoughts lingered on what the red hybrid had said and soon the pink Eeepa found herself looking over the crystals once more.

She wanted to believe that Eeeyuppa only has good intentions, and only wished to be her friend, but still a small look at what the others were doing couldn't hurt. Gloo picked up the Orange crystal and at first she was going to use the Moment Crystal to see through Juinji's eyes, but she suddenly had a feeling to see through Shàshoni's instead.

So with that she closed her eyes and felt her energy swirl around with the Crystal until after a moment everything went black, before she opened her eyes to see she was in a different location. Gloo found herself in that clearing with the seven stones, but perhaps the weirdest thing is that Eeeyuppa was there too, and he did not look very happy.

**KEYS**

Eeeyuppa breathed out and forced himself to remain calm. "You let them escape?" He repeated, giving the four members of the old gang a look that made them cower before him.

Ziorn spoke. "Well it wasn't like it was all our fault! It was Shalulga who helped them!" He said and pointed over to the white Eeepa, who didn't look like she regretted a moment of it.

Eeeyuppa nodded. "I am aware of that Ziorn, thank you for pointing that out." He said sarcastically as he looked at them all. "But I am also aware it was FOUR against ONE! How did Shalulga take three out of four of you down?" He asked angrily.

At first none of them spoke, until Abulifà looked down. "She used our weaknesses against us." He finally said and Eeeyuppa looked at them.

"Oh so she used her _brain_? It isn't that hard!" He snapped and they looked down. "Lucky for you four, I haff a plan." Eeeyuppa explained as he paced back and forth in front of them. "You four useless lumps will track Pinky-the Waluna's friends down while I go back to my cave and kill the Azuri, that way when her and her koupas are dead, everything will be fine, and the crisis of an outright Azuri attack can be completely overlooked, no one even has to know. We can still fix everything." Eeeyuppa said.

He then turned to Shàshoni, glaring at her. "And as for our little traitor here... It has occurred to me I've been too soft on you lumps, I let you get away wiff to much, and that'll change now. Shalulga-when I get back from dealing wiff Pinky, you will experience what it's like to be in the Azuri's position, I hope you like inescapable voids." He said and smirked.

**KEYS**

Gloo dropped the orange crystal in surprise, all this time Eeeyuppa had only wanted to kill her and her koupas, he had lied to her all this time, he was no different than Sealin, or any other bad guy.

She suddenly felt a rage she hadn't felt in five months begin to surface again, and she felt herself begin to breath faster as she let that anger boil up inside her, and suddenly she let out a scream of frustration.

Instantly Devajra rushed down the stairs to see Gloo fidgeting around as she vibrated and a big bright pink ball began to engulf her. Devajra's eyes widened as she saw the Crystal in the ground and pieced everything together.

"Gloo, listen to me-you need to calm down." Devajra said as she took a step closer to the pink Eeepa.

Gloo growled in response and send a ball of pink energy at the hybrid, making her fall over.

Devajra fell to the ground in pain and quickly got back up just in time to witness the transformation, for within her anger Gloo had lost control, and with not much strain, she transformed just as she had with Sealin.

Her wings grew more bat like, her antennas grew longer, she grew at least seven tails, her white paws turned to dark pink, and her eyes became that pupil-less pink that they had before, however something was slightly different about this transformation, for instead of being all pink like she should be, something was different.

Her fur was tipped black; pitch black, as were her wings, and the tips of her antennas.

Devajra's eyes widened. "Gloo, Gloo you haff to control it, you haff to calm down!" She yelled at her.

Gloo, or what you could make of Gloo turned her head in her direction and stared at Devajra with her pure pink eyes before letting out a blood curling screech like she had before when fighting Sealin, and then she flew up the stairs and exited the cave,with Devajra following the best she could.

Gloo or the Azuri as it preferred to be called only had one thing on its mind right then, and it was revenge. Eeeyuppa would pay for all he did to both of them.

And with that, it took off at full speed leaving Devajra to yell after her.

"Gloo wait! You do not understand!" Devajra yelled but it was too late, Gloo had left.

Devajra stared with big eyes as she gulped, knowing this would not end well for anyone.

**Ooh, look at that! The Azuri makes an appearance in this book too! How exciting! So what do you think will happen next? I'll update again tonight, until then: bye readers! Remember to review! **


	29. Getting to Safety

**So this chapter might be a bit boring since we don't have any Gloo vs Eeeyuppa fights in this chapter, no I'm saving that for next chapter, which is going to be awesome! Anyways, this chapter is just everyone getting to safety and such. I know this story: SKSL, is a bit more boring than SRSS was, but do not worry, the third installment in my Some Stories series is going to be crazy! So, you know, there's that to look forward too. Anyways I am rambling, to the chapter! **

Shàshoni stood in the shadows as she looked at the Eeepas around her, they hadn't had the time to chain her up, so she was still free, however she was being watched by Abulifà, who would keep her in her place with his mind powers if she did anything suspicious.

Eeeyuppa had yet to leave to go deal with Gloo when Abulifà seemed to sense something and turned his attention to the green Eeepa.

"Devajra is reaching out to me." He explained, often when something was truly wrong and he wasn't around, he would get a tingly feeling as though someone was trying to contact him.

He listened quietly and soon focused on reading into Devajra's mind, and suddenly his eyes widened in fear as he looked at Eeeyuppa. "It's the Waluna, she found out about your plan and transformed, she's coming after you Eeeyuppa, everyone here is in danger." He said and Eeeyuppa chocked.

"That-that is really, really not good. No that is bad! Very, very bad!" Eeeyuppa said as he realized that he was one in a really bad situation.

Shàshoni took notice that Abulifà seemed distracted and made a break for it, flying right past them all, however Quiklee spotted her.

"Shalulga's escaping!" She called however Eeeyuppa was still panicking about his own situation to notice.

Wavewé started flapping his wings. "Let's go get her." He said and instantly the rest of the old gang took off after her while Eeeyuppa paced back and forth.

**KEYS**

Private was starting to get worried, yes he was worried about Shàshoni, but he was also worried about Gloo, they hadn't seen or heard anything about her since she left with Yuniki, and just the fact that she left worried Private. Yuniki was transparent, just like the Eeepas that had attacked them, the ones that worked with Shàshoni.

If Yuniki was anything like those Eeepas, Gloo was in trouble.

Private was outside the ship, keeping a look out when suddenly Shàshoni crashed threw the jungle and fell to the ground in the clearing. Private instantly got up and waddled over to her.

"Shàshoni, are you okay?" He asked as the white Eeepa got up.

Shàshoni nodded however she seemed worried. "Privaate! You are all in grave danger!" She said and Private tilted his head.

"We are?" He asked and she nodded as she started to head to the ship.

"Where is Skeeepur, or Juinji, or Daleelalah?" She asked as she entered the Druff Vignahar.

She entered the ship and soon spotted Juinji. "Juinji! You are all in danger! You must leave!" She told him as she ran over to him.

Juinji looked at Shàshoni for a moment before raising an eye. "How are we in danger? Are your supernatural koupas coming after us again?" He asked and Shàshoni shook her head.

"No, something much worse." She exclaimed.

Juinji looked at her, slight concern in his voice as he asked: "Like what?"

"Gloo."

Almost instantly Juinji relaxed. "Gloo is my koupa, the commander, and rather harmless...usually. I think you are confused." He said.

Shàshoni shook her head. "I am not confused, Gloo found out of a plot to kill her and her koupas set by the planet: Eeeyuppa, so she got man, lost control and now we haff za Waluna running freely around ze planet looking for revenge. I might not haff been there the first time, but if Eeeyuppa, the most carefree guy I know(other than Juliliaan, and Moort) is worried, he has good reason. You might be her koupas, but right now, Gloo can't see the difference between friend and foe."

With that, Juinji's eyes widened and he instantly turned towards the command center of the ship. "Kowaaalskiii, Riico, make sure our storage is safe. Skeeepur, man de weapons, Rover; engine check, everyone else; take a seat, I'm getting us out of here." He said.

Daleelalah blinked in confusion. "What? We still haff not retrieved de plant, and we do not haff Gloo yet." She stated and Juinji looked at her.

"We are leaving because Gloo is not herself right now, and unless we want de Druff Vignahar to turn into de next City of Wavewé, we need to at least leave the planet for now." He explained before turning his attention to Shàshoni, who was lingering by the door. "Shàshoni, take your seat." He ordered.

Shàshoni shook her head. "I cannot do zat, no matter how much I wish too." She said and Juinji looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

Shàshoni glanced outside at the clearing. "Because, no matter how hard I try, I can never walk among the living, I am forever bound to remain here, no matter how much I want to be one of you...I never will, just promise me you all will get to safety." She said.

Juinji paused, as she spoke. Shàshoni had proved her loyalty, and she did not deserved whatever punishment they had planned for her, but as she talked, he understood why she had to stay and nodded. "I promise I will get them all to safety." He told her.

Shàshoni smiled. "Thank you, and please...tell Moort goodbye for me, I believe I found a koupa in him." She said, smiling slightly.

Juinji nodded. "I will." He told her and with that Shàshoni flew out of the Druff Vignahar, as a ripple passed through her and she once again returned to her transparent form as a ghost.

Juinji turned back to the command center and quickly found his way to the pilot's seat before sitting down and beginning to take off.

Skipper glanced in his direction. "Where's Shàshoni?" He asked and Juinji didn't look up from the controls as he took off.

"She isn't coming." He said simply as they began to leave the ground.

Skipper nodded slightly and turned back to what he was doing. "You've changed a lot from five months ago, last time Gloo did something like this, we practically had to drag you off the planet." He stated.

Juinji nodded slightly. "Well I've learned that no matter how hard you try, sometimes dere is nothing you can do, and dat Gloo can take care of herself, in any state. I just haff a feeling this time is going to be worse than the last." He explained.

Skipper glanced over at him. "Oh really? Why's that?" He asked and Juinji shrugged.

"I am not sure, it is just a feeling." He told him.

**KEYS**

Eeeyuppa hadn't even realized he was alone anymore, he was just pacing back and forth in panic as he went over all his options, Gloo had found out about his plan, that was bad, that was very bad, but what was worse was that she had transformed into the Azuri and was now coming after him, that was definitely worse.

Suddenly he heard a flap of wings and a hoarse, rapid breathing and instantly stiffened, knowing exactly what was behind him.

"Eeeyuppa."

He slowly turned around to see a black tinted Gloo/Azuri staring down at him with those soulless eyes. He gulped. "Oh, hi Gloo...A-are you feeling alright? You look a little black around the edges." He said and gave a sheepish/nervous laugh as the Azuri glared down at him.

He gulped, this would not end well.

**Okay, I am really excited about the next chapter, I am figuratively bouncing off my walls! It is going to be awesome, very action packed, very intense, and Eeeyuppa has some great one liners, so yeah I'm excited. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter out sometime tomorrow, bye readers, and remember to review! **


	30. Fighting the Planet

**I love this chapter, I seriously love it! We get lots of action, scary Gloo, intense moments, and also amazing Eeeyuppa one liners, that will lighten the mood slightly. Also, for those of you who read: Who I Am,****_ I Am _****sorry for not updating that lately, it's be updated tomorrow, Alrighty alright then, I'll let you read the chapter. Go Read!**

Gloo/the Azuri glared down at him as she flapped her bat like wings and began to form a pink ball of energy in her paws.

Eeeyuppa gulped. "So, Glooooozuriiii: Gloozuri, I think I'll call you that for now, um w-would you mind telling me who exactly am I talking too?" He asked and then continued. "Who's in control? I mean if you were fully pink I would not haff to ask, but uh...there's just a bit of black on you." He explained.

Gloozuri continued to glare at him as the pink ball of energy got bigger and bigger. "You will pay for everything you have done too us both, Eeeyuppa." Said the voice, it was dark and strong, much deeper than Gloo's actual voice, it added a sense of evil to it.

Right then, Gloozuri shot the pink energy ball at him and Eeeyuppa barely jumped out of the way.

He stood up and couldn't help but glare a little bit. "Alright, I'm an endangered species! Everyone needs to stop trying to kill me!" He yelled flailing her arms around in anger, as if trying to make them see.

Gloozuri didn't seem to care and once again shot at him, and he dodged just in time.

Eeeyuppa glared up at Gloo, and started jumping up and down in place. "Oh, you wanna go Pinky? Yah really wanna go? Fine let's go!" He yelled and suddenly with a whisp of green mist he had transformed back into his ball form and took off through the jungles at top speed, which seemed to be even faster when he was a ball.

While with a great force, Gloozuri tore through the jungles, shooting pink balls of energy out of her paws, completely obliterating everything that came into her path, determined to get her revenge on the Zeequee that made her mad.

Eeeyuppa reached his cave and zoomed down to the center before transforming back into his Eeepa form. He knew that this was not going to end well and that he had little time before he was found, but before he had to fight Gloo, he needed to do one more thing.

He breathed in and concentrated hard and after a moment he began glowing as all the crystals that were encased in the cave walls started shaking and soon they all made their way out of the cave and flouted around in the air around him.

He breathed out and looked at the crystals, grimacing slightly as he knew what happened next. "This is gonna hurt." He whined pathetically before suddenly the crystals all shot into him, making him shake a little bit.

He started shaking and laughed a little. "Ooh that's ticklish! Ticklish and painful! Very, very painful! Owe! I haven't done that in centuries! Ooh it burns!" Eeeyuppa complained as he hopped up and down, trying to get used to the pain.

However he had little time to recovery from the sudden arrangement, when suddenly the old pink stairs that led to his cave blew up by a beam of pink and Gloozuri came growling down from where the stairs once stood.

Eeeyuppa stood up and flapped his wings so he was eye level with the pink little monster. "So uh, how's this gonna go down? Are you gonna like try and chop me in half, or are we fighting in hand to hand combat? Or you know, I have an even better suggestion-let's not fight, in fact why don't we power down and I'll explain to you why I haff to kill you." He said, trying to explain.

Gloozuri only growled and produced a huge pink ball of energy at aimed it right at the center of the cave, making it explode.

This sent Eeeyuppa flying out of the hole in the ground and landing on jungle floor as his cave got destroyed, along with the entire hidden paradise. He landed on the ground with a thud and slowly got up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Owe." He said slightly before seeing Gloozuri come after him again, however this time he glared and started flapping his wings. "Alright then Pinky, have it your way, we fight." He declared and with that he turned into his ball form and shot himself at Gloo.

The two crashed into each other at top speed, causing a huge wind to blow past, and while the Gloozuri flouted about in confusion, Eeeyuppa took the situation to his advantage and continued to ram into her multiple times, leaving the pink Eeepa to get annoyed and shoot something at him as he came at her again.

Gloo shot a big pink ball at him and hit him with a direct hit as he plummeted to the ground and shifted back into Eeepa form.

It took him a moment but he got back up. "Ha, I'm still alive! I can survive anything!" Eeeyuppa boasted proudly and gave a small victory dance until something hard whacked him in the head.

As he looked upon what had hit him, he realized it was an entire tree, if it had hit a normal Eeepa it would have killed them, but Eeeyuppa wasn't even really Eeepian. He turned to glare at Gloo.

"How dare you use MY OWN PLANET against me? I live and breath this planet, don't think you can use my creation against me." He scolded getting angry, and suddenly an earthquake began and lava shot out of the ground right below Gloo, making her fly higher into the air.

Eeeyuppa also got back into the air as strong winds began to form around him and Gloo, each canceling out each other's attacks as they threw things at each other. Giving the other a hard enough time.

Or rather, Gloo gave Eeeyuppa a hard time, while he simply annoyed her.

Suddenly, giant vines reached forth and grabbed Gloo in a strong grip and Eeeyuppa smirked and pointed. "Ha! Don't try and use a guy's planet against him, cause guess what! If I wanted too, I could control even the smallest aspects of the planet, you aren't just fightin' some Eeepa, you're fighting the planet, and it is not happy." He said, his voice suddenly going dark as he glared a death glare at the pink Eeepa.

Gloo struggled to free herself from the vines, but as she got more and more frustrated, she was able to break free and shoot a blast of pink towards the ground obliterating everything the pink touched, and then she turned her pink soulless gaze too Eeeyuppa before letting out an ear splitting yell and then the entire planet began to shake, however this was not Eeeyuppa's doing.

However, Gloo went far beyond just shaking the planet as a tornado began to form, and clouds started appearing around them.

Eeeyuppa looked around at his planet, sudden featr in his eyes as he looked around, he was not doing this, which meant it only could be one other person: Gloo, the Azuri was shaking his entire planet, and he knew he was in trouble.

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't as exciting as I expected, but the next will be great, I promise on my honor, so you know, unless I want to go on a three year journey to find the avatar to regain my honor, then I think the next chapter will be pretty good, just liked I promised. **


	31. Consequences

**Good whatever time it is for you readers! I have the next chapter of SKSL out for you, and I'm excited about not only this chapter, but about the next few as well. Just as a heads up this story is going to have 35 chapters, and I'm gonna try and finish it all today, so you get lots and lots of SKSL today, yay! **

The planet was shaking, it was literally shaking, and Eeeyuppa knew this was bad, especially since he felt whatever his planet felt, since he was connected to it. This was his planet, and something was wrong with it, something he had never actually felt before.

Something was happening to his planet and he didn't know what, and that was what scared him.

However he did know who was causing his planet this pain, and he was not happy about it, so he turned to glare at Gloo and started flapping his wings as he began focusing his attacks on her, because when she messed with his planet, he stopped going easy on her.

Right as Gloozuri was powering up again, suddenly something sharp hit her leg, and she looked down to see a brown crystal sticking into her leg, and suddenly she felt an immense amount of pain and for a moment, everything was still.

Eeeyuppa smirked slightly, perhaps this could work like it did last time.

However, almost as soon as he thought that, the crystal broke and fell to the ground, and after relaxing her muscles, Gloozuri soon got back to being just as she had before, and once again the shaking started up again.

Eeeyuppa's eyes widened in surprise as he saw what had just happened. "B-but how, that was the containment crystal, it should have worked, I don't understand..." He said and Gloozuri turned her soulless gaze back to him.

"Im already contained Eeeyuppa, you can't do that trick again." Said the same dark deep voice that had spoken before and Eeeyuppa gulped as that horrible feeling came back.

**KEYS**

Shàshoni dodged a throwing knife as she glared at Quiklee, after the Druff Vignahar had taken off, the old gang had quickly caught up to her and instantly they all began fighting again, at that moment they were all zooming through the jungly scenery.

Quiklee glared right back. "You were foolish to attempt an escape Shalulga." She said and Shàshoni glared.

"I'm not Shalulga anymore, I'm Shàshoni." She said defensively and Ziorn shrugged.

"Shalulga, Shàshoni whatever you wish to be called, it does not matter, we will get you." He said simply and Shàshoni glared at him.

Wavewé started flapping his wings again. "Give it up Shalulga, you can not beat us all again." He said getting into an offensive position as he got ready to attack.

Shàshoni once again glared. "I already told you! It's Shàshoni!" She said and with that she took to the air again, zooming through the jungle as they all took off after her.

Wavewé turned to Quiklee. "Quiklee, cut her off from the front, Ziorn, head to her side, Abulifà you take her other side, I will continue from behind, we can trap her." He told them and instantly Quiklee teleported and Ziorn and Abulifà took to their designated sides.

The pink Eeepa picked up the speed until he could once again see Shàshoni, she was no longer in the jungle, she was on a completely destroyed black rock, which had once been part of the jungle, she seemed to have stopped trying to get away as she looked down at the rock in fear.

He took this to his advantage and flew down to her as well, landing just behind her. "Shàshoni, we have you now, don't fight." He ordered as everyone else took their place surrounding her from either side.

Shàshoni was quiet for a moment, and the four transparent Eeepas glanced at each other, wondering what she was doing, when finally she stood up and turned to face Wavewé, holding a handful of black dust that was tinted pink.

"Do not you see? Zis was just part of the jungle, but now it is nothing but dust, the air has changed for the worse, it is no longer breathable, we are not affected because we are dead, but what of all zee other creatures zat live here? Zey will die. Eeeyuppa will not be affected because he is the planet, Gloo will not be affected because she is the Waluna, but we are not the only things on this planet."

Wavewé raised an eye at her before shaking his head slightly. "Dat is none of our concern." He told her and Shàshoni looked like she didn't believe him.

She threw the dust back to the ground. "Do not you understand? Zis planet...is dying, Eeeeeeyuppppa is dying because of Gloo! I never thought the Waluna or Gloo was zat dangerous, but look! If she can do zis, then yes she is very dangerous." She said trying to get through to them.

Wavewé was about to respond when suddenly Abulifà stiffened slightly and turned his attention to the jungle beside them. "Someone is coming, I can feel their thoughts, they come bearing horrible news." He said and right then, Devajra came panting hard out of the jungle.

"Wavewé, Abulifà, Quiklee, Ziorn, Shalulga!" Devajra said, her voice in a panic as she looked at the five other transparent Eeepas.

Wavewé looked at her, tilting his head, wondering why Devajra looked so fearful. "Devajra, what is it? Are you alright?" He asked.

Devajra nodded quickly, still in a panic. "I am fine, but I fear the planet is not. I was just at de Hidden Paradise, watching Gloo when she transformed and escaped, I was trying to contact Abulifà, and shortly after Eeeyuppa and Gloo returned to ze paradise, and-and..." She trailed off.

Wavewé looked at her, concern in his eyes. "And what Devajra? What happened?" He asked, taking a step towards the shaky Eeepa.

Devajra just shook her head and refused to answer, as she looked down and Wavewé instantly walked over to her, sensing her distress and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"It is okay Devajra, it is okay." He whispered soothingly to her as Abulifà began to read her mind.

The purple Eeepa strayed into Devajra's mind and instantly picked up why she was so distressed and his eyes widened. "The Waluna, she destroyed it. She destroyed the Hidden Paradise, the sanctuary of Eeeeeeeyuppppa, the one place dat never would be destroyed. It is gone." He said and everyone froze.

Quiklee looked down in confusion. "Gone? But zat is impossible, ze Hidden Paradise is ze last line of defense, it is too powerful to be destroyed, when all else falls, ze Paradise is supposed to remain, it was never to get destroyed, how is zis possible?" She asked in disbelief and Shàshoni stepped forward, picking up a handful of the dust again.

"It is possible because Gloo is not just Gloo, she is also ze Waluna, and it is a dangerous, deadly creature. It is as I just told you; the planet is in danger, it is dying and the Waluna is killing it."

**There you go, this chapter. I certainly think it is one of the better ones, the next chapter is gonna be total: *explosions, fights, lots and lots of action* BOOM! Yeah, that's the next chapter, alright bye readers and remember to review! **


	32. Planet's End

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and I want you too know that this certain chapter is crucial, it is very important as I want to explain exactly how horrible the Azuri is, and even more; how powerful it is. Because even though it is cool, that isn't the point of the Azuri, it isn't just some cool monster that Gloo controls, it is a monster and this chapter is meant to prove that to you, alright to the chapter. **

Gloo could feel the power, the same power she had felt before, back when she was fighting Sealin, however this time was different, it was as if she didn't have as much control, she could see everything that she was doing, and although yes she was mad, she would never condemn any of this destruction.

However whenever she attempted to stop it, something forced her back, something made it impossible to stop, and Gloo was sure it was the Azuri, that dark spirit that was inside her, it was as if Gloo still had enough control to make sure the Azuri didn't fully take over, but with each passing moment, the dark spirit gained more and more control, and Gloo was beginning to worry that if she didn't snap out of this soon, she would loose control completely.

Right then, Eeeyuppa attempted to stop her again, one had to admire his determination, even though it could get annoying, after all, the only time he had ever even slightly caused them pain was when he shot the brown crystal at them, however it had no affect.

Gloozuri seemed to get annoyed at the green Eeepa and growled at him angrily before shooting a pink and black swirl of energy at him, it was certainly more black than the others and it hit him squarely on his chest, making him yelp in pain and fall.

Eeeyuppa fell to the ground with a thud, and after that he didn't get back up.

**KEYS**

Juinji did not feel good, from the Druff Vignahar you could look out and see the planet shaking, it didn't do this the last time Gloo transformed, last time she just destroyed the city of Wavewé, but this time it didn't feel like last time.

If he didn't know better, he would already have gone after her, but he did know better. Juinji knew that going after Gloo right now would not be a good idea, in fact it would be a terrible idea, but still...he couldn't just leave her down there by herself.

But then again, Gloo wasn't exactly Gloo right now, she had often talked about how whatever was inside her was no hero, how it was a monster no matter what anyone else said, and Juinji had always shook his head and reassured her that she was not a monster, and he still believed that.

Juinji would always believe that Gloo was a hero, not a monster, he had hated it when everyone hated Gloo, and when everyone only liked her because she saved them from slavery, he knew Gloo only wanted to be accepted for who she was.

Right then he could begin to see pink flashes emerge from the planet and disappear just as quickly as they came, and it was then that Juinji realized everyone was looking out the window, trying to see what was going on.

He walked over to join them and stood next to Marlene, Daleelalah, Rico and Skipper.

They took notice of his presence but didn't say anything as they watched, with a horrible knot in their stomachs.

**KEYS**

Gloo had taken Eeeyuppa down, and now it was time for the next thing, she was going to make Eeeyuppa pay for locking her up, for trapping her and for containing her like this. Even if the Azuri did not have full control, she could still accomplish the amount of damage that she wanted too.

Slowly, the tips of black that had appeared on Gloo began to grow further, making her a tad bit more black than she had been before. She was still pink, but the tips had gotten a bit bigger.

Gloo blinked her eyes, her vision was going funny, it was weird and strange, it kept switching from what it had been five months ago, and something else, this something else didn't see like it had before, it showed everything a bit darker around the edges, and only could make out shapes of figures, but seemed unsure of who or what those figures were, but it didn't really matter to the Azuri.

As the weather began to take a turn for the worse, and once again the ground began splitting apart, and lava seeped through the ground, as well as lightning striking form the skies and everything changing into a strange dark pink hue, that's when the Azuri released all the power it was able too at that moment.

Beams of pink and black swirled energy shot out of her paws and she vibrated to her fullest, as a pink bubble encased her and began to get bigger and bigger, destroying anything that came into its path, it was literally destroying the planet, soon the entire jungle was covered.

However it didn't just settle for the jungle, with more and more energy it got bigger and bigger by the second, even going beyond water's edge and across the water. Destroying everything as it went.

By now, it almost looked like Gloo had been lit on fire, pink fire, she lit up and continued to rise further and further into the air, her pupil-less pink eyes glowing with fury, as sparks of pink shot out of her, and her paws were encased in pink energy and the rest of her looked like she was lit on pink fire, and everything was tinted black.

Soon the amount of power became too much for the small Eeepa to handle and she released all of it upon the land.

**KEYS**

The Zoosters and the Eeepas watched from the Druff Vignahar as suddenly, a huge pink wave rippled through the entire planet, and all of a sudden the shaking stopped, everything was still, and after the mist cleared away from the now completely still planet, they all looked upon what had happened and gasped.

Juinji couldn't believe what he was seeing, and apparently neither could anyone else, for they all began shaking their heads in disbelief and Juinji stared at the sight before him in silent shock, as he froze and just stared, fully aware of the horrible feeling he had about what had happened.

For what was once a beautiful planet was nothing more than just a giant black rock, completely desolate of any color, or any life.

**Two chapters left, I'm working on the next one now, so it'll be out soon enough. Bye readers, and remember to review! **


	33. I'm a Monster

**Welcome back readers, here's the next chapter, in which we deal with what Gloo did and Eeeyuppa had to make a few hard decisions. This chapter might be a bit sad though, so you know just be warned this chapter is a bit more sad then the others, I'll let you go and read now. **

Eeeyuppa slowly blinked open his emerald green eyes and felt his head spinning, he had really taken a blow the last time he had tried to attack, and he slowly got up as he got used to the light, it was then that he noticed that something was different than before, and as he slowly began to stand up, his eyes widened in shock, and pain as he looked around his planet.

It was desolate of any life, it was dark and dusty, and the air was dangerously toxic for anyone else, he tried to conceal his pain, as he knelt back down on his planet and closed his eyes as he put a paw on the dusty ground, breathing in the burnt smell of his once glorious planet, it was all gone now, just a rock out in space.

Now, the only thing that truly remained of the Zeequees was him, just him not even his planet. The planet he had worked so hard to create, the planet he had nurtured and cared for, the planet that had become his home, his life, and his heart. Now, it was all gone.

Finally unable to conceal in any longer, he let a tear or two slowly fall down, hitting the ground with a small splat.

As Eeeyuppa was mourning the loss of his planet, someone else was also just barely awaking.

Gloo felt her head reel as she slowly got up, and quickly realized the Azuri had once again calmed down, she had been able to force it down again, however as she began to look around at the scene before her, she realized what she had done, and her eyes widened in pain and fear as she began to back up.

"N-no, I couldn't have, I-I destroyed everything...How could I?" She asked as she looked around, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she looked around at the desolate planet with fear, fear of herself and what she could do, and what she never should have done.

While Gloo was shaking her head in terror as she looked around, someone else had heard her and had stood up, wiping any tears away and toughening up.

Eeeyuppa spotted Gloo and glared, suddenly filled with rage as he walked over to her. "YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY PLANET!" He yelled as soon as he got close enough.

Gloo looked up with a tear strained face. "I-I'm so sorry Eeeyuppa, I know, I look around and I see what I've done, I am so sorry..." She whispered, looking completely devastated.

Eeeyuppa kept his glare on her. "Sorry doesn't fix the fact that you destroyed my planet, do you know what it feels like to loose something you cared for and nurtured? Something you cared so much for that you would do anything to make sure it is safe? Something that you loved so much, that it became more important than your own life? Do you know what this feels like Gloo? You destroyed the one thing that I cared about, the last remaining Zeequee created planet, it feels like you ripped my heart out, and yet I still live." He said, his voice weak for perhaps the first time.

**KEYS**

Juinji marched right back over to the controls and sat down in the pilot seat, he no longer cared if Gloo was still transformed as the Azuri, right then she needed him, and he would be there for her.

Daleelalah looked over at him. "Juinji, we cannot land, we would die if we were to get out of the Druff Vignahar." She told him and Juinji glared.

"I do not care, Gloo will need us, I have a spacesuit I will wear, but I refuse to leave her down there like dat! She will be hurt and traumatized and will need someone to be there wiff her and comfort her, we might haff just witnessed what de Waluna can do, but so did Gloo, and she experienced it first hand, and believe me when I say she will need someone there for her when she awakes too see de destruction the Waluna caused." Juinji said and sat down as he looked at the controls.

He hadn't landed any ships since the accident, and he hesitated slightly before remembering that Gloo needed him, and with that thought in mind, he grabbed hold of the pilot controls and began to land.

**KEYS**

Gloo looked down, as she listened to what Eeeyuppa said, it only made her feel worse as he spoke, she couldn't imagine what he was going through but she knew she had to answer him as she looked back up.

"Eeeyuppa, I know I am the only one responsible for zis horrible, horrible, thing. I know it is all my fault, and zat I am a monster, and zat I deserve nothing more than death, and, and I believe I understand why you planned on killing me, and I don't blame you, it would be better if I never had been born." She spoke as she began to stand up.

Gloo closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "I know there is nothing I can do to make up for zis, but perhaps I can help protect the rest of za Galaxy...Eeeyuppa, if you kill me, I will not fight, I will not stop you, because now I understand why." She said, bowing her head down.

Eeeyuppa looked at Gloo, pain visible in his eyes as he looked down at her, and he slowly began shaking his head. "I'm not killing you Pinky, it isn't just your fault, if I had tried to reason wiff you instead of plotting to just kill you, none of this would haff ever happened, my planet's end is just as much my fault as it is yours, and I won't kill you." He said and Gloo raised her head to look at him with teary eyes.

"I deserve nothing more." She tried to argue however Eeeyuppa stopped her, shaking his head.

"I'm not killing you Pinky, you might not realize it right now, but you don't deserve to die, and now I only wish I had seen that earlier."

**KEYS**

Shàshoni and the old gang looked around at all the destruction, all the mess, all the ruin and suddenly fighting each other didn't seem so important anymore, it never really was, and all at once, all was forgotten and they all seemed to simultaneously agree to forget about loyalties and missions and just mourn.

As they walked away from where they were fighting, they were able to spot Eeeyuppa and Gloo talking quietly a few feet away, both of them seemed devastated and neither had a light in their eyes as they talked, they seemed to be having an argument of sorts but it was silenced as Eeeyuppa turned his attention to them.

He glanced over at Gloo before taking a step torward the old gang, he suddenly looked tired as if how long he lived had suddenly caught up with him. "Hey guys." He said quietly and it was quiet between them all before Eeeyuppa began speaking again.

"Do you remember when I used the red crystal on you six?" He asked and they nodded. "Well, when the user chooses who to bond wiff, he can also set them free, it's different when the user didn't choose who to bond wiff, well I chose you six, and now that everything is over and my home gone, I realize something, and that is that when something dies, it should remain dead, and that you can't really bring it back, no matter how hard you try, or how hard you really want it. I haff kept you six alive way longer than you should haff had too live, and now...Now I set you free, you never haff to serve me, you never haff to feel pain or regret again, for now, you are free."

**KEYS**

Juinji took a step out of the Druff Vignahar with his spacesuit on, he had landed close to Gloo and as soon as he stepped out, Gloo spotted him but didn't move from where she was standing.

Gloo was standing alone with dust spiraling around her as she bowed her head and looked at the ground, far too distraught to do anything as he walked over.

"Gloo?" He spoke, although his voice sounded different because of the suit.

She slowly lifted her head to look at Juinji, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Ju-Juinji, I-I did this, I destroyed everything. I am a monster, no I'm worse, how could I do something like this?" She asked in distress.

Juinji looked at her through his spacesuit before wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry as he simply hugged her, looking passed her into the desolate land, a pit in his stomach as he looked at the scene before him.

As soon as Juinji hugged her, Gloo couldn't hold back any more and began to cry, knowing that nothing would ever be the same and that she was a monster, but for that moment it didn't matter, for that moment she allowed herself to be weak and cry, because for that moment, with Juinji hugging her, everything was okay.

**I know, this chapter is a bit more sad than the last few have been, but I needed this one to be sad, I needed you to understand how Gloo felt, how Eeeyuppa felt, how Juinji felt, I needed you to understand. Alright one chapter and an epilogue left, bye readers, and remember to review. **


	34. Returning to Zenara

**Last chapter guys, and after this we have the epilogue so make sure to stay tuned so you can read that. But before we get to the chapter, I just wanna say thanks for reading this story, it really means a lot to me that you read it, and even more that you review it, also the third book will be out June 2nd, so make sure to look for that. Alright then, go read. **

Two days after the planet died, things were still a bit grim among everyone, but things were getting better, when Juinji had brought Gloo back into the ship, most of her koupas gave her a comforting hug, however they had a new look in their eyes, a look Gloo hated: fear.

Gloo had insisted that Eeeyuppa was too come with them, since he had lost everything and it was all her fault, so Eeeyuppa had joined the group, he didn't speak too much, and he would constantly look out the window, as if trying to see Eeeeeeeyupppppa, alive and well.

Now, two days later they were heading back to Zenara, they would be there shortly, but no one was too excited.

Gloo glanced over at Private, who was one of the few who hadn't had that look of fear in their eyes after seeing the destruction she had caused. "Private, do you remember how I once told you I did not feel like a hero? I told you zat heroes create, villains destroy. I believe I haff always known zat I never was a hero, monsters don't get to be heroes, they only get to be villains, which I suppose I am." She said quietly.

Private instantly shook his head. "Gloo, you're not a monstah, and you're not a villain! The Azuri might be one, but your not." He told her and Gloo looked him in the eyes.

"Azuri, Gloo, what's the difference?" She asked her voice full of scorn as she looked at him.

Private looked back at her. "The difference is that one doesn't care about anything and only wants destruction, while the second one is a beautiful bright person, who cares about others. Gloo, you are not a monstah." He told her.

Gloo looked at him slightly before smiling a little bit. "Thank you Private, you do not know what it means to me to know you do not think I am a monster, and perhaps you are right, maybe I am not, maybe even monsters haff a chance to choose who they are, maybe monsters don't haff to be villains, maybe, just maybe, we could be heroes." She said smiling slightly and Private smiled back.

Gloo's smile grew and she gave him a big hug. "Thank you Private for believing in me, I forgot how much I missed you, and how amazing you are." She told him as she hugged him.

Private found himself smiling even more as he hugged her back. "I'll always believe in you, Gloo, always."

**KEYS**

Daleelalah sighed as she looked out the window at all the stars as they zoomed passed, making their way back to Zenara, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened, she loved her cousin, she really did. However sometimes the yellow queen couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her cousin was cursed.

Not in the way of her having the Azuri as they had been informed it was called. But it just seemed that wherever Gloo went, something bad happened. Yes this recent adventure had cleared the color pink's name, but when you really thought about it, bad things did seem to happen whenever Gloo was around.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the communications device she was playing with turned on to reveal someone from the Galactic Republic.

"Queen Daleelalah." The person said and Daleelalah nodded her head respectfully to the hologram.

"General Qui." She said with a small nod to the humanoid.

The hologram looked at her. "I trust you will be returning to Zenara soon?" He asked and Daleelalah nodded. "Good, and as for the Waluna?" He asked.

Daleelalah stiffened slightly. "She is wiff us, and General I want to make it clear zat you might be protecting the Eeepas, but zat does not mean you control me, or my people. Gloo is an Eeepa, which makes her my subject, and you are not allowed to lock her up." She stated, her voice cold.

The hologram seemed a bit annoyed. "The Waluna has three strikes, and she's already lost two with your city and now your planet. If she messes up one more time, it won't matter if she is your subject or not, because I will personally make sure she never can harm anyone again, I trust you know I have already put her on the index, as far as any planet, any species, and anyone is concerned, the Waluna is a dangerous unstable creature that could snap at any moment." He said.

Daleelalah glared. "I will haff you know, my cousin is completely stable, she is in complete control of the Waluna, and rest assured, an outbreak will not happen again." She informed him and he nodded.

"For her sake Daleelalah, you better be right." He said before the hologram turned off leaving Daleelalah once again alone.

Daleelalah breathed out as she pushed the communications device away and rubbed her forehead. Although she defended Gloo in front of the general or the Galactic Republic, she had her own concerns on the matter.

Now that the Eeepas knew that Gloo is not the Waluna, they will want her taken care of, locked up even. Daleelalah would be forced to make a decision between her people, and her cousin and she didn't know if she was ready for that.

She sighed and looked out the window back out at the stars, she had told the general that Gloo was in control and that there wouldn't be any more outbreaks, and although she tried to believe her own words, she couldn't help but wonder: Is Gloo in control? Because if there was another outbreak, there would be nothing Daleelalah could do to help her.

**KEYS**

Juinji, Gloo, Skipper, and Eeeyuppa were all in the command center, they would be reaching Zenara in a few minutes, and now they had to decide what to do with the Zoosters.

Juinji looked at Skipper. "I am assuming you will want a ride back home to Earth?" He asked, looking at the flat headed penguin.

Skipper thought about it for a minute before he shook his head. "Actually Juinji, I don't think our adventures together are done yet. I'm afraid you're stuck with us for now." He said and Juinji nodded, smiling slightly.

While they were talking, Gloo was talking to Eeeyuppa.

"You mentioned once zat de Azuri is another ancient spirit, do you know where it came from?" She asked hesitantly and Eeeyuppa nodded.

"Lavli." He said simply and Gloo tilted her head.

She looked a little confused. "What is a Lavli?" She asked wondering what that was.

Eeeyuppa shrugged a little bit. "Ancient light spirits, the Zeequenites had a few run in wiff them from time to time. They're nice but they always haff something up their sleeves, the Azuri was a Lavlius who got exposed to dark matter, and went dark and got more powerful." He explained and Gloo nodded, getting an idea. "However, the Lavli are tricky and manipulative, they are not to be trusted." He said.

Gloo instantly began getting an idea in her head. "D-do you think the Lavi can help me control za Azuri?" She asked timidly and Eeeyuppa shrugged.

"Perhaps, although I doubt they'd help you, they don't like revealing themselves to the rest of the Galaxy." He explained.

Gloo nodded and turned around. "It's worth a shot." She said and walked over to Juinji and Skipper. "Juinji, Skeeepur, I know zis is a lot to ask, but there is a species who can help me wiff de Azuri, and I was hoping maybe we could try and find them." She said, looking down.

Skipper and Juinji glanced over at each other and nodded slightly and Skipper smirked.

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a new mission." He said and Gloo smiled as Zenara came into view and Juinji sat down in the pilot's seat and began to land the ship.

Gloo smiled and felt relief flood through her, they would find these Lavi people, and they would help her control the Azuri, soon enough Gloo wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, finally everyone would be sage from her, and she that was all Gloo wanted, soon enough she would not have to be feared, soon enough everyone would be safe, and Gloo couldn't be happier.

The End

**Okay, so I ended this one already setting up for the third, which of course is super exciting. I'll start the third book June 2nd, so you don't have to wait too long for the next story in the Some Stories series, what did you think of the story? Also, I'll have the epilogue out soon. Bye readers and remember to review! **


	35. Epilogue

**Well guys, it's been fun, it really has but now it's time for this story to come to an end. I just want to thank you readers for reading this story, for fav/following it, and for reviewing it. You guys are awesome, also I would like to give a special shout out to: Afrikat, BrendanBoman, and SkipperMcslade for being my main reviewers, you guys are incredible! Alrighty, to the epilogue. **

Far away, on a large whale like spaceship, news was spreading like wild fire amongst the passengers, hitting nearly everyone oh the ship until finally someone rushed into a secluded dark brown room that had flouting candles all around and in the middle of the room sat a tall pale skinned humanoid with grayish white skin and cat like vivid blue eyes and a bald head.

"Willoonus, the Azuri has been found, it is trapped inside a young short, pink Eeepa." Said someone who looked similar to the first humanoid, however this one had more white skin, and green vivid eyes.

The humanoid stood up, twisting her legs as she did so until she was standing tall. The humanoid tilted he head as she listened to what the intruder said, and with a wave of her long skeleton like hand, all the candles disappeared.

"Hmm, wee Azuri has been found?" She asked and the second humanoid nodded. "Well then, we will just have to introduce ourselfes to wis small pink Eeepa, then won't we?" She asked, seeming rather calm about the entire situation.

The second one gulped slightly. "Willoonus..." He started and the tall girl glanced at him, still remaining rather calm.

"Yes?" She asked in a silky voice as she looked down.

"Wee Azuri is-a trafeling wiss Eeeyuppa." He said timidly and instantly the calm humanoid glared.

Suddenly darkness filled the entire room and the girl walked out and slammed the door behind her, with the green eyed boy following her as she made her way through all the hallways of the ship until she finally reached a rather small room, that could only fit the two of them in it.

She walked over to a small black drawer and pulled a box out of it, the box was old and silver with traces of green on it, and from the inside of the box, came a glowing green light.

The second humanoid looked at it curiously as they walked back out of the room and entered one with a giant window in it. "What is in wee box?" He asked and the female gave a smile as she looked down at the box.

She pulled a simple silver key from her silvery silky robes and carefully opened the box to reveal a few crystals; Zeequenite crystals. "Something to make sure Eeeyuppa stays out of our plans." She explained and the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"What is our plans Willoonus?" He asked and the girl closed the box and looked out the window to see at least five other whale like ships working on a giant rock type structure in the middle and her gaze instantly darkened slightly as she looked out at the structure.

"Oh Walinus, our plans do not need to be spoken out loud, just know wat when wee Azuri does come looking for us, and she will, wat we will have wee upper hand, and wat this small pink Eeepa, and everyone she knows, will wish she was dead." The humanoid said darkly.

**So there you go, the epilogue...hopefully you are all looking forward to the third book, because I know I am, it's gonna be one crazy ride! Alright, thank you readers for sticking with this story for so long, you guys really are the reason I keep going. Thanks again for reading the story, I couldn't have done it without you guys! Bye readers, and remember to review! **


End file.
